


To Those That Wait

by Midnight_Blossom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Injuries, Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Drabble Sequence, Everyone else is there, Everyone lives, Everything kinda revolves around Noctis, Fluff, Frogs, General Chaos, Gladdy Daddy, Guess who, Happy Ending, Hell Just Got Real, I CAN FIX THIS, I fixed it, Ignis Mama, It Turned Into A Giant Pile of Angst, M/M, More angst, More chaos, Noct's Hell of Courting Prompto, Noctis Month, Other, Poisoning, Poor Noct, Poor Prompto, Poor Prompto ten infinity, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Someone almost dies, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, With No Comfort, and Prompto, blushing!noct, forward!prompto, other things, papa!Cor, poor Gladio, poor Iggy, troll!Regis, wild ride of emotions guys, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blossom/pseuds/Midnight_Blossom
Summary: Good Things Come To Those That Wait.





	1. In The Beginning, There's Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> SO NOCTIS MONTH *cheering in the background.*
> 
> I wanted to do something for Noct so here is my piece of *flails hand around* something.
> 
> It will be a story that will (most of the time) follow the 30 Day Prompts on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Happy Birthday Noctis.”

Noct smiled at his dad, letting the man bring him in for a hug. They came apart as Ignis placed the cake in front of him, the giant eight glowing blue. Gladios stood a little off, flicking the lights so the candle held the spotlight. Noctis smiled brightly as he focused on the cake. There was a moment of silence before Regis nodded and gave Noctis a pat.

“Make a wish Noctis.”

Noct nodded and closed his eyes, his body relaxing as he prayed to the Astrals.

_'This year, let me make a friend. That is all I ask for.’_

He blew out the candle in one go, getting a swipe of smoke as everyone clapped.

  

-

 

“NH-01987. Defective.”

The eight-year-old was tagged with red and dragged by his hair to a corner. Two other kids, an older girl and boy, waited there and as soon as he was thrown into them, the girl cuddled him against her.

“It's okay.”

He knew it wasn't.

The rest of the inspection was event-less, the other children sighing as one as they were ushered away to the cots. The three stayed, the MT units in charge of them unmoving.

Two commanders, decorated in white, came up to them, dismissing the MT units with a flick of their wrists. Once alone, one of them faced away while the other kneeled down, taking off the mask that hid his face and giving the children a look. The girl tightened her grip on him, her hands shaking slightly as she whispered again,

“It's okay.”

A minute passed before anyone spoke.

“You are all defects?”

The older boy stepped forward, shielding the others with his hand.

“Me and 68 might be but 87 isn't! He just can't handle the black juice yet! If you give him a ch-”

A hand stopped the boy's rant and the man smiled, surprising them all.

“I am not here to get rid of you. Don't worry. I just need to see your defective tags. Is that alright?”

The boy locked eyes for a whole minute before he nodded and turned to the others.

“68, 87. Show him your tags.”

All three children held out their right hands, revealing the barcodes marked with a giant red band with the word “DEFECTIVE” on it.

The man took each one in his hand and looked it over.

“And do any of you have ports yet?”

The boy shook his head, lifting up his shirt to reveal a scarred stomach.

“It's why we are defective… They can't find spots for them. Or something.”

The man stared at the boy's chest until he let his shirt fall again.

A beat of silence before the man's companion hissed down to them.

“Sir, we need to be going. Now.”

The man nodded and looked at all of them, in turn.

“We are getting out of here. All of you. Can you run?”

There was no need to ask.


	2. In The Moment, There's Only You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew what was going on but didn’t quite grasp why it was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Day Two and I am already straying from the prompts! *Laughs awkwardly* Yeah...
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I have no idea but I am trying my best. Sorry that it isn't long... I am trying to piece everything together.
> 
> It will happen. Just... Not right now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Noct was happy.

His dad was alive and doing good, even if he was a little busy most of the time.

Ignis and Gladio were nice and not too mean or horrible.

Iris, Gladio’s little sister, was also very sweet and cute and fun to play with.

And he was finally starting to understand the difference between people wanting to talk to him and friends.

Noct was happy.

He assured himself that every time he looked in the mirror in the morning.

Every time his dad left to go do his job or every time he didn’t come home but sent Ignis instead.

Every time he realized that his friends were more interested in his belongings and servants than Noct himself.

Noct was happy.

He really was.

But he wasn't stupid. 

He knew that his father was busy because he was the King and Noct was the Prince and that meant that they both had their roles and it wasn't to be together like normal families.

He knew that, while Ignis and Gladio and Iris were great, the people chosen to be around him had their own jobs, specific and detailed down to the way they talked to him.

He knew that everyone that talked to him had an ulterior motive in mind, even if it was the simple thought of their parents' pride.

He knew because, even at ten, he was smarter and more observant than everyone took him for.

But he was happy. 

So he let everything wash over and past him, like water on a duck's back.

Because he  _knew._

Knew enough to understand.

So it was fine.

It was okay.

He was still happy.

And he repeated that same mantra over and again, trying to let it take hold until that tiny ache at the bottom of his heart decided to let him know that no, he probably wasn’t.

Probably never was.

Might never be.

He remembered what Ignis had told him, after he had cried for his father once.

_“Good things come to those that wait, Your Highness. Maybe, if you are patient, the King will be ready to play with you. It might even happen tomorrow.”_

Noct nodded to himself.

He would wait for that tomorrow, if that is what it took.

 

-

 

You could say Prompto was happy.

He wouldn't deny it. 

He was happy. 

But he was also almost sure something was wrong.

It was just a feeling he had, observed through the way his parents acted.

He could tell in the way they seem to gravitate  _away_  from him.

How their broken smiles and kind words never reached the eyes or penetrated the hollow voice.

How they always seemed to keep physical contact to a minimum when he knew other kids were smothered by their parents.

How the only time they actually paid attention to him was when they were checking his band to make sure it was secure over his markings.

He knew what was going on but didn’t quite grasp  _why_ it was going on.

Maybe it was because he ate too much, his chubbiness a bit more than the rest of his class.

Maybe it was because they fought a lot, their voices reaching new volumes every time he left the room.

Maybe they just needed some time alone, like he heard his other classmates talk about.

Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't normal with his markings or the nightmares that plagued him.

Maybe he just needed to wait, like his mother had said once.

“ _Good things come to those that wait, Prompto. Maybe we just need to make it to tomorrow to find the end of the rainbow.”_

Make it to tomorrow.

Prompto could do that.

He could pretend to be happy.

Pretend not to notice the knot at the bottom of his stomach, screaming for attention.

Pretend not to notice the nervous horror that sat in his mind every time his parents grew used to staying out of the house instead of in.

Pretend not to notice the hollow hole at the bottom of his heart, gaping open and ready to swallow everything.

If it would get him through "today" and make it to the "tomorrow" that held happiness, Prompto would pretend anything.

He just had to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I am sorry it doesn't make much sense right now! I will try hard!
> 
> It is about Noctis but also Prompto but you know what? They are a packaged deal so whatever! 
> 
> Hoped you liked it at least a tiny bit. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	3. In The Preview, There's A Bit Of Nerves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what made him a real idiot was the stupid idea he had planted into his head.
> 
> Make himself worthy of the Prince?
> 
> What was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, part three of this weird but still alive fic!
> 
> I am happy with it and it is a little bit longer so uh... yay for that! *Four more sentences isn't longer!* Oh shut up. 
> 
> Without further ado!  
> Enjoy!

Noctis knew better than to wish for friends anymore.

At twelve, he knew that he had a better chance of getting good grades or getting a new game to play rather than getting someone who would look at him like a person rather than a Prince.

Knew that he had a much better chance of asking Iggy for a feast than asking him for a child to play with.

So, as he blew out his candles for the twelfth year in a row, Iggy, Gladio and Iris clapping happily for him, he didn’t wish for friends.

He simply couldn’t trick himself any longer.

 

-

 

Prompt knew better.

He knew better than to wait at the door for someone to come home.

Knew better than to come back from school with the tiny hope of seeing another body in the house.

Knew better than to think, for even a moment, that someone was coming back.

At twelve, Prompto had the sure understanding that his parents were not coming home.

But that didn’t help.

Didn’t help the way his body would jump when the mailman came by daily.

Didn’t help the way he would skip every time someone tried to sell him something.

Didn’t help the way his heart would gently ache as he saw the other kids hug their parents.

But he did know better.

Or so he thought.

 

-

 

It started with a dog.

 

Prompto had been walking home from school, his dumb heart still beating as if he actually had something to look forward to at the empty  place, when he spotted it.

Just out of the street, the dog limped on, whining sadly every other step as it hobbled forward, trying not to pressure the leg. The leg itself was a little bloody, the fur matted to a darker brown than the rest of its hide.

Prompto tried really hard to ignore it.

He really did.

But maybe not as hard as he could have.

Because it was only a few seconds before he was kneeling next to the pup, trying not to scare the poor thing too much.

“Hey there fella? Are you alone too?”

That was all it took.

Those words and one look from the pooch and Prompto was running home with it in his hands, now his heart beating fast to will the Earth into not letting his parents come home just yet.

He just needed another day.

 

-

 

Noct wasn’t stupid.

He could tell when people were taking pictures of him or when a camera was getting pointed his way. After being the son of the King, it was easy to spot the weird men with giant cameras hidden in a random somewhere.

So when it was at school and done by a kid?

Yeah, it was pretty obvious.

But also a little weird.

Especially when he didn’t even know the kid’s name.

The boy in question was a chubby one with blonde hair and eyes that Noct had seen both purple and blue. He had a tiny spray of freckles on his hair and a band he wore all the time around his arm. He had a camera that he carried around with him all throughout the school.

Noct had talked to the guy like once with only a total of maybe two sentences in the conversation.

He had remembered it because it was a little weird.

The boy had found Noct hiding away from everyone else behind one of the school buildings.

With awkward steps, the boy had tried to say something to Noct that wasn’t quite understandable under all the mumbling he was doing.

Then the kid had fallen, tripped over some of the equipment that was left around and Noct was instantly there, his face shocked.

“Are you okay!?”

Then, he had held out his hand and the idiot held his camera out to him.

Like he thought that the camera was what Noct wanted.

_Weird._

But when Noct shook his head, the boy seemed to get it and grabbed his hand.

Then the real struggle began.

The boy was too heavy for Noct to lift up by himself, a thought that probably should have come to him before he offered to do anything. Because as he struggled he huffed out “Heavy” and he could just see the almost shame on the kid’s face.

He was saved by the bell, the chime going off to warn students for the start of class.

Noct had gotten out of there as soon as he could, the thought of getting in trouble something he didn’t want to face but also the thought that the kid would try to blow off his comment something he definitely did not want to face.

But now he almost wished he had stayed with the kid.

Maybe then, they wouldn’t be like this.

This being the kid looking at Noct from a distance and never getting close enough to talk to him.

He would always notice him, getting in a glance of the blonde hair and freckles watching him from a distance only to look back and find the kid walking away defeated.

He always would wait for the moment the kid would just come up to him instead of walking away.

Wait for that moment that maybe the kid grew some confidence to talk to him.

(Silently hoped that the kid would just gamble on Noct being a normal human instead of some mid-level boss to defeat.)

But the kid never did anything, just simply look at him from a distance for a minute before walking away to who-knows-where.

Noct kinda hated the way his heart would tap when he saw his back.

Kinda hated the way his feet would shift to follow the dumb kid and go make a friend himself.

But Noct knew better.

So he let the kid go, silently cheering him on.

 

-

 

Prompto decidedly knew he was an idiot.

 

Helping the dog was a good thing; he was proud of himself for that.

And getting a letter written to him for helping the dog? Awesome.

But giving some innocent lady the thought that he was the friend of Prince Charming himself?

Not the best idea out there.

But what made him a real idiot was the stupid idea he had planted into his head.

Make himself worthy of the Prince?

What was he thinking?

He wasn’t some hero from one of his games.

He hated running.

He hated getting sweaty.

He hated being outside, where the glances people gave him were less than good.

He hated himself, for thinking like this.

 

He sighed, struggling to pull over his tracksuit and get into his running sweats, his body trying to fight the prospect of another running date.

He walked through the empty house, pulling one shoe on and then the other.

He opened the door and took one final comforting breath before he was off, his chubby body waddling down the street.

It only ever took him a few minutes before his breath stopped functioning right and his legs screamed for a break. It only ever took a few minutes before he started doubting himself all over again. Only a few minutes to be right back on the ground with the Prince whispering _“heavy”_ at him.

But he kept going, yelling internally at his body to just keep going.

Because even though it took a few minutes for the bad to come through, he had to wait for his good.

And it came in the form of a man he didn’t have a name for.

The man was always running like him, but going in the opposite direction, so that they met somewhere in the middle.

And every time without fail, the man would look him dead-on as he ran up. Every time hold his gaze until they were close. Every time simply smile a bright smile and scream little encouragements at him, even if it was simply “Hello!”

Prompto lived for those.

It gave him strength to keep going a little further.

Gave him the confidence to keep going out every day.

Gave him a reason to believe that, even if the Prince had no idea, his effort was not in vain.

 

The promise of “tomorrow” was there and Prompto was not going to waste a single “today” in getting to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for reading everyone! 
> 
> I am trying my hardest with the different canon things but then again I did put canon complaint in the tags so maybe I should just *unfolds fake wings* wing it! *winks for a second before looking away, embarrassed* No? Okay.  
> Ah, I am trying with the short bits and pieces, please bear with me. I will get it at some point.  
> I threw out the prompts so don't even think about them anymore, we are going off road.  
> Comments and kudos are wonderful! Leave feedback! 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	4. In the Crossroads, There's A Leap Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey there Prince Noctis! Nice to meet you!”  
> Noct blinked for a second, his surprise catching him off guard.  
> “Thought you might need a distraction. I’m Prompto Argentum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Another Chapter for Another Day. 
> 
> I actually really loved doing this and I kinda was wondering how it would play out but I am glad for what came out! 
> 
> But here we are, Prompto's lovely body and all! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Noct took a deep breath, looking himself over in the mirror.

His uniform spread out nicely over his frame, the emblem shining bright against the black. He fixed his hair, giving it another run through with his fingers before sighing and patting himself down.

Another look in the mirror and he knew he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Ignis opened the door behind him, giving him a look through the mirror.

“Are you ready Your Highness? I do believe we need to leave in a little bit if we want to make it early.”

Noct turned to face him, giving Ignis a look that told him everything.

Ignis sighed and walked up, his hands instantly moving to Noct’s crooked tie.

“Honestly Your Highness, how many years do you need to learn to tie a tie?”

Noct watched the deft hands move, tangling the fabric around until suddenly it was a perfectly straight tie that sat around his neck.

He still didn’t get how Ignis was able to do that so naturally.

“Thanks Specs. Just in time for me to go back to sleep.”

Ignis sighed and gave him a look.

“I highly doubt you have time for a quick nap Your Highness. I do have a schedule to keep and it involves you getting to class before the end of the day.”

Noct sighed dramatically, letting his head fall to the side.

“I quit school. It’s dumb anyways.”

“Unfortunately, you have to wait a few more years before that is even possible Noct. Now let’s go. Schedule.”

Ignis turned and walked out the door, tapping his watch as he left. Noct sighed and turned back to the mirror, giving himself one more rundown.

It was just school.

He survived eight years so far.

Three more shouldn’t be any trouble.

Right?

 

-

 

Prompto took the last step in his run, sighing loudly and stretching for a second before heading back into the house.

He hummed happily as he threw off his clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over him for a minute before washing himself. He got out and threw his pants on, letting his hair hang limp as he walked into the kitchen without a shirt and pulled out his breakfast.

Salad, the yogurt cup he learned to make and a protein shake.

The house was silent as he ate, the empty rooms a little loud as his fork hit his bowl.

He rinsed the dishes and then grabbed the camera that waited on the counter, going to the single full-body mirror that sat in his living room.

He smiled at the reflection.

He had really thinned out, his body more lithe than muscular. He wasn’t as tall as he had hoped but it was still a good height, his legs and arms a good proportion. Freckles splayed across his face, now more prominent and reaching all the way down his back and covering his shoulders. Stretch marks reached up to meet them, his stomach littered with the results of his efforts.

Underneath everything else, Prompto could see his scars and he instantly glanced at his band, the fabric still covering the markings underneath.

He took a deep breath and then took the selfie, letting a tiny smile take over right as the picture was taken.

 

-

 

The school was buzzing with energy when Prompto got there, something he was actually grateful for.

Because it meant he would find the prince pretty easily.

And of course he did, the groups of students all focused as Prince Noctis made his way around the school.

It was kinda scarily weird.

But he found him, walking the length of the courtyard as groups of both girls and guys stood a few feet away, gawking at him. Prompto wasn’t close enough to hear any of it but he was almost positive the Prince could. And if the way he had his shoulders tense and hunched just the faintest bit was anything to go by, everyone was doing a very poor job at whispering.

Prompto tugged at his band one more time before he went.

He moved around the crowd and ran up, putting all his nervousness to the wind as he slapped the Prince’s back playfully, bringing out his best smile as he fell into pace with him.

“Hey there Prince Noctis! Nice to meet ya!”

 

-

 

So far, high school sucked.

Noctis had gotten to school and, after instantly being ditched by Ignis, was harassed from a distance as everyone followed him along his little tour of the school.

But for the love of the Six, he just wanted to see the stupid building, not get all the rumors  that were swimming around told him via too-loud whispering.

He sighed and made his way down the courtyard, trying hard not to hear the girls trying to bully each other into saying “good morning” to him.

He was just about to turn around and scream he could hear them when a slap to his back made him turn the other way.

A brilliant smile, all teeth and slight dimples and freckles - _gods, there were so many of them_ \- greeted him as a boy barely shorter than him fell into pace next to him, his hand falling from his back.

“Hey there Prince Noctis! Nice to meet you!”

Noct blinked for a second, his surprise catching him off guard. They both stopped and the boy faced him fully, blonde hair flying around his head. A beat and the boy’s smile faltered slightly, his violet - _or were they blue?_ \- eyes glancing away before meeting his gaze again. He bit his lower lip but then the smile was back full force, his eyes determined.

“Thought you might need a distraction. I’m Prompto Argentum.”

Noct blinked again and then it clicked.

A flash of chubby limbs and a camera, the awkward shuffle of that defeated gait.

The one time they talked, his face not so full of freckles but still recognizable now that he was looking.

Noct nodded, his mind putting the past and present together.  He looked away and kept going, taking a chance.

“It’s not ‘Nice to meet you’ now is it?”

He glanced back and saw that the boy hadn't followed, shock slapped on his face and for a second he wondered if he was wrong. But then cheeks turned pink, freckles standing out more in the blush. The boy laughed, a hand going to rub the back of his head as he glanced away.

“Ah… I guess I’ve been caught already. That didn’t take long at all.”

Noct watched him for a moment, taking him in.

_He could be fake. Just another trying to get some spotlight by being next to the Prince._

The boy named Prompto seemed to shrink under his gaze, his eyes glancing at everything but him. He picked at bands on his wrists, his head ducking so that blonde fringe covered his eyes.

“Uh… This must be weird right? I mean, of course it isn't, you’re the prince, you must be used to weirdos trying to get you to be friends with them. But like, it's weird when they just pop up out of nowhere... Not like I’m like that! But oh, you must hear that all the time right? People trying to play “friends” huh? Oh no, I mean, I get it but I really don’t mean to be one of those! I really do want to be your friend! Oh but that makes me sound desperate doesn't it? But… No, that’s not what I was going for-”

Noct laughed, surprising even himself as he watched Prompto stop rambling and blush all over again.

_He could be a fake._

He shook his head, getting close to Prompto and slapping him on the back playfully, propelling them both away from the gossiping group of students.

_But somehow..._

“Yeah, I am kinda used to weirdos trying to be my friend. So don't sweat it so much.”

Prompto smiled at that, relief washing over his face as he let out a sigh.

_Somehow…_

They walked together, Prompto starting to talk again as Noct let wash over him.

Here he was: walking and talking to someone who wasn't a part of Palace staff.

He wondered what they looked like to everyone else. How Noct looked in this moment.

_“Good things come to those that wait.”_

Noct shook his head again and bumped into Prompto's shoulder, letting himself stay there as he gave Prompto a small smile.

"Thanks for the distraction. Not like you don't know but I am Noctis. I'll be in your care."

Prompto glanced back at him, his eyes looking for something that Noct couldn't imagine.

“... Are you really okay with this? I mean, what if I am some psycho or something?”

“I think it will be fine. You're a terrible liar at any rate. And your face is an open book.”

Prompto's face squirmed, his frown going more on pouty than actually upset.

“Wow. It hasn't even been five minutes and I am getting abused by the Prince himself. I don't know if I am lucky or cursed.”

Noct laughed at that, shrugging it off. He pushed himself away from Prompto and headed back to the school. 

“Who knows.”

_I think it will be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> They are dorky and awkward and kinda weird but this is what I imagined. 
> 
> Let me dream! 
> 
> And comments and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr at @365daysofpassion if you want to. I don't bite too much.
> 
> I might write more than once a day... I don't know yet. 
> 
> Till Next Time.


	5. In Meeting Ignis, There's Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced at Ignis and instantly, the shock was there, his hands dropping the controller as he stood up, his face turning red from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the chapter a little bit to focus more on Ignis than just have random two people at a time. 
> 
> I actually thought it would be better for everyone it everything had it's own chapter and it was nice and good for everyone. 
> 
> So here it is, Ignis' chapter for himself. I will be paying Noct's later so wait for it as well. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Ignis was not incorrigible.

He let Noctis get away without eating veggies almost on a daily basis.

He would deal with Gladio’s dirty humor all day.

Give the King a little bit of false hope that his son wasn't a total and utter failure at friendships.

Let Cor do his own business without the constant surveillance of a royal advisor.

What he was, and proud to be, was cautious.

So when Noctis mentioned that he had found a new friend, Ignis did what anyone who served the prince would do.

He gave Noctis his very blunt opinion.

“I would suggest being on your guard Your Highness. He could very well be simply in it for the money and fame that comes with being friends with the Prince.”

Noctis had nodded but his face was glued to meatloaf in front of him, like he was deciding whether or not it had vegetables.

He was uncanny at detecting them, a skill that Ignis found infuriatingly useless.

But after a beat, he either decided that there was none or he wasn’t in the mood to fight because he took a bite, chewing as he glanced back up at Ignis and nodded again.

“I know Specs. But he seems different. I think even you might like him.”

Ignis highly doubted that. But he gave Noctis the benefit of the doubt, simply shaking his head as he turned to finish off the dishes.

“I don’t think we will know till I meet him. Why don’t you bring him over one day?”

Noctis had sighed, Ignis already imagining his eyes rolling.

“Specs, he is a friend, not my lover. I am not just gonna suddenly say, ‘Hey my mom of an advisor would like to interrogate you; why don’t you come over and eat some of the food he probably poisoned?’”

Ignis smirked, shaking his head as he rinsed.

“I don’t think it would be so weird coming from the Prince.”

“Yeah but I like to think that he isn’t just listening to me because of that.”

Ignis heard it, the tiny hint of anger coming from the statement. He turned and watch Noctis, the only indication of his emotions the slight harsh stab of his fork into the food. 

Of course Noct knew more than anyone else.

Ignis nodded and finished washing the dishes in silence.

 

They hadn't really talked about the friend after that, Ignis assuming that Noctis had ditched the potential threat.

He was decidedly wrong, looking down at two pairs of shoes and listening to two voices shout in the living room when he came over one day.

 _Oh great_.

Ignis walked in, ready to face the poison of a person who thought they could take advantage of his prince.

What he met made him freeze.

The boy playing with Noct was a tiny thing, his body more agile than anything else and his hair blonde enough to shine in the sun.

He was weaving around with his controller, his face flashing through so many emotions so quickly, Ignis wondered how the boy didn't get dizzy on his own.

He was, in every meaning of the phrase, the exact opposite of Noctis who barely showed his emotions to Ignis himself.

The prince did give him a glance, his face going safely blank as he battled a monster on the screen.

“Hey Specs. Prompto came over.”

The boy Prompto glanced at Noctis, confusion splattered on his face.

“Who…?”

He glanced at Ignis and instantly, the shock was there, his hands dropping the controller as he stood up, his face turning red from embarrassment.

“Oh crap, I didn't even notice you! I-i am sorry! I am Prompto, Noct's uh, friend? You uh… must be Ignis right!? Noct told me about you. Oh but not in a bad way! Like, in a 'He makes my lunch’ kind of way! I mean, like he told me you make his lunch and sometimes other meals and cleans up and stuff an-”

Noctis sighed loudly, throwing his controller down as the screen fades to a GAME OVER. He gave Prompto a look before glancing at Ignis.

“He is just gonna ramble till you stop him Specs.”

A squawk and Prompto three a pillow at Noctis, hitting the prince square in the face.

“Don't tell him that Noct! He'll think I am a weirdo!”

“Well you kinda are so…”

Prompto instantly jumped on Noctis, effectively trying to smother the prince of the entire kingdom for calling him weird.

Ignis just stared for a moment, trying to figure out how these two boys even found one another.

Then Noctis’ stomach growled and he instantly locked Prompto into a headlock as he looked at Ignis.

“So… you're here to make dinner right?”

Ignis sighed, glad he was back on familiar ground.

“Yes, I had assumed you hadn't eaten yet. Is Prompto going to stay as well?”

The question instantly made the boy still. Noctis let him go and gave him a look, the question in his eyes as well. Prompto fidgeted, giving Ignis a small look.

“Ah no. I should head back… uh, don't wanna overstay my visit and all that.”

Noctis frowned and Ignis knew that look.

“Aren’t you staying for dinner? Don’t worry: Specs like cooking. And getting people to praise his creations.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, their eyes having a silent conversation. Ignis watched for a moment, looking as both boy seemed to fight. Noctis gave the boy a look, like they had actually talked about it. Prompto seemed to silently scream in horror, like he hadn’t actually thought to stay long enough to be in this predicament.

Ignis remembered what he told Noctis; wondered if Noctis had done exactly that.

But before he could say anything, the fight was over, Prompto giving the prince a dirty look and Noct looking away, victorious.

He turned towards Ignis, his hands wringing as he looked at the floor.

“Uh… if it is okay with you… Noct has been telling me about how you cook super good food…”

His voice was barely above a whisper, like he was genuinely afraid of asking. His whole body seemed to shrink, like a scared puppy. He kept glancing at him, at Noct and then down and back again.

Like he didn’t think he was allowed to stay over for dinner.

Ignis felt something soft and decidedly warm fill his heart as he watched Prompto.

He coughed, gaining the attention of both boys.

“I was going to try a new recipe today anyways. It wouldn't be bad to have a second mouth for an opinion. Prompto, do you have any trouble with green curry?”

He looked and saw the watery eyes, the disbelief too obvious on the poor boy's face. Prompto scrubbed his face, giving Ignis a smile that could blind if not subdued.

“Ah, no. I don't have a problem with that.”

Ignis nodded, turning towards the kitchen, hearing a slap on the back, not sure if it was from Noctis and Prompto but not bothered. The sounds of the game started up again and as he cooked, Ignis was surprised to hear something he hadn’t heard in awhile.

Noctis’ laughter.

 

Prompto was the hardest child to feed.

Not that he was picky like Noct, or doubting in actual edibility like Gladio, or even the silent consideration for new foods like the King.

He was just so… _much_.

“Prompto… just eat it already.”

Prompto waved his hand in front of Noct’s face, his camera angled so awkwardly that Ignis almost thought he was going to drop it.

“Just give me a second, I need to get a shot of this. It looks amazing!”

Noct watched his friend take a few pictures as he ate his own food, smiling as he chewed.

Ignis was undoubtedly impressed.

After another round of photos and one Noct grabbing a fork of Prompto’s food to which the boy was decidedly offended for, Prompto actually took his first bite.

It was almost too much for Ignis.

The boy’s face was shock at first and  then delight and then pure love, all within the space of a few seconds as he chewed and swallowed.

He looked at Ignis, giving him starry eyes and a now-blinding smile.

“Ignis, dude, you are like, the best. This is… just…”

He took another bite then, his face telling Ignis all he needed to know.

 

After dinner was more games and even more of Prompto’s emotions.

But soon, both boys were stretching, Noctis yawning and Prompto actually looking at the time.

“Oh crap, it’s late. Dude, we have school tomorrow.”

Ignis had glanced up from his reports, looking at Prompto shook Noctis, who had managed to fall asleep almost instantly.

“Noct, dude. You have a bed. It’s like not even ten feet away.”

Noctis mumbled something incoherent but Prompto snorted, shaking him harder.

“You say that but I totally know you’re beat my butt tomorrow when you have a sore neck from sleeping on the couch. Get up.”

After a few more minutes, Prompto just sighed and picked up Noctis up. Then without ceremony, he instantly let him fall, Ignis watching with horror as Noctis yelped. But Prompto just smiled, a grin too wide to be innocent crooked on his face.

“Well, now that you are more awake, your bed awaits, your Highness.”

There was a beat of silence, then Noctis instantly pulled Prompto down, the boy shrieking as the prince began to tickle him. They fought for a minute, both filling the room with too-loud laughter until Prompto managed to get away, his face pink and his freckles standing out.

Ignis sighed, standing up.

“So are you going home then Prompto?”

Prompto nodded, giving Ignis a smile as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over a shoulder.

“Yeah. Thanks for uh… making dinner and letting me stay for it. It was great.”

He was still slightly embarrassed but Noctis stood up too,wincing slightly as he grabbed his side. He sighed and stretched.

“You could just spend the night.”

Ignis looked at Noctis, ready to interfere but Prompto beat him to it.

“Maybe another time.”

Noctis sighed but didn’t argue, instead looking to Ignis.

“Fine but at least let Specs drive you home.”

Prompto looked ready to argue that as well but Ignis beat him to it, grabbing his things.

“Yes. It is a bit late for you to be wandering around anyways. I will be glad to do it.”

 

-

 

Prompto bit his lip, looking out and trying his hardest not to touch anything more than necessary.

Ignis’ car was amazing, something Prompto would never even dream about. When they had gotten in, Prompto was surprised he wasn’t arrested for touching the beautiful thing, much less riding in it.

But Ignis had been nice enough to offer and Noct looked put off enough that he hadn’t kept his promise to stay over so Prompto had agreed and now they were on the way to his house, the map on Ignis’ phone guiding them to his address.

The silence was weird, at least for Prompto, so he cleared his throat, giving Ignis a smile.

“Uh, thanks Ignis. For uh, driving me home and all that. And for dinner too. It was great.”

Ignis glance at him and gave a small smile.

“Nothing too hard Prompto, I do it all the time. I am just glad I got ot meet the friend Noct has been talking about this whole time.”

_Friend…_

Prompto felt the warmth bubble inside him at the thought that Noct had mentioned him as a friend. Mentioned him at all.

He gave a small laugh, “Yeah, and I am glad I got to see the reason for Noct’s continual survival. I wonder how you keep up with him.”

Ignis laughed at that too, giving Prompto a smirk as he drove.

“Well yes, it is a job in and of itself.”

Prompto nodded as silence settled, this time not as awkward.

He remember what Noct had told him, how his advisor had invited Prompto over for dinner to try out a recipe. How he was pretty strict but also pretty bad at denying Noct so it should be fine.

How the only eventful thing that might happen was Prompto getting interrogated and/or poisoned.

He knew Noct had been joking but that didn’t stop him from avoiding staying over too long, just in case.

But now that he had, he was glad.

Ignis wasn’t harsh, wasn't all horror-looks and disappointed faces.

 _But maybe he is just being polite… Noct did say he was easy on him_.

_Maybe he just didn’t want to say anything with me there…_

Prompto swallowed hard, his hands instantly rubbing together as he worked his lower lip.

_Maybe he will tell Noct to stop hanging out._

_Maybe I messed up and he just didn’t want me there when he mentioned it._

Prompto bit his lip harder.

“Hey… Ignis?”

Ignis didn’t look at him, something he was grateful for.

“Yes?”

“Well uh… Do you think… Is it really alright… Uh… Is it okay… for me… to be here?”

Ignis didn’t even react, his driving unperturbed but Prompto saw the slight twitch in his eye, the way his face slowly lowered into a frown.

He felt his heart sink and he instantly looked down, wringing out his hands.

The rest of the drive was quiet, Ignis not looking at Prompto as he silently debated whether he should try to talk again or not.

But soon enough, they were in front of his house, the map blinking the destination. Prompto swallowed, opening the door and trying hard not look at Ignis.

“Uh… thanks again for the ride Ignis… sorry. About everything.”

He got out, knowing he had blown it when Ignis leaned towards him a little.

“Prompto.”

Prompto swallowed, trying to give Ignis a smile.

“Yeah Ignis?”

“I have to say that the choice should lie with the two involved. No one else should have a say. But, if I may, I do believe it has been awhile since Noctis has laughed.”

He left Prompto with that thought, driving off as he waved goodnight.

 

When he saw Prompto back playing games with Noctis, both laughing and horsing around, Ignis simply smiled.

_It seems you have waited long enough._

_Noctis ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I did it. 
> 
> I might (did) fix it so that everyone has their own chapter for Prompto and his effect on and around Noctis. 
> 
> Gladios is tomorrow, worry not. 
> 
> And maybe someone else? *Laughs awkwardly*
> 
> Well, till next time.


	6. In Meeting Gladio, There's Warmth Inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio was almost positive the kid didn’t really exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am changing up the chapters a little bit (only really Chapter Five)  
> Ignis' one is going to replace the one that is currently there as the new Chapter Five and Gladio's (this one) is the Chapter Six and hopefully be getting the other one's out tomorrow for a few more chapters than just one a day. 
> 
> So sorry for the bit of confusion but please stick with it because I am glad how it changed and morphed into something a bit better.
> 
> Also enjoy!

Gladio was almost positive the kid didn’t really exist.

Someone who befriended the prince without even the slightest thought of the good things that came with package?

Not possible.

He was also almost positive that Iggy was just getting soft too, because the man had assured him that Prompto - _what kind of name is that?_ \- was simply a boy with too much responsibility and hope.

Piece of bullshit if you asked him.

But Noct seemed to think the kid might not be so bad. Said he was an awkward chocobo butt haired boy who was maybe a third of Gladio’s size and good with guns.

Even went and invited the kid so Gladio could meet the prick.

This, Gladio decided, was going to be fun.

 

He had been practicing with Noct, just about to get His Highness to sweat more than he ever had when a servant had come in with a twig of a person following behind, bowing to the prince before leaving.

Noctis stepped back and gave the thing a smile.

“Hey Prompto.”

Prompto, the twig, smiled sheepishly.

“Hey Noct… You uh, didn't mention you were busy. Or I would have waited to com-”

Gladio set his sword on his shoulder and walked up to the kid, effectively silencing him. Gladio came close, watching the boy basically shrink as he looked down on him.

_He is way too small! Does this kid even eat!?_

Prompto gulped, his face paling the longer Gladio looked.

“Um… h-hi. I am Prompto. You must be… Gladio?”

His voice was pitched high, probably from nerves and Gladio heard Noctis snort behind him.

"You’re gonna give him a heart attack Gladio. Lay off the big and bad for a minute.”

Gladio laughed, giving Noct a glance.

“I am your shield. Need to make sure no one is a threat. Though…"

He looked back at Prompto with a grin.

"Kid, you're a twig. I highly doubt you could anything, even if you tried.”

Noct laughed as Prompto frowned, muttering something under his breath.

Gladio smiled, grabbing Prompto around the shoulders. The boy squeaked, his face looking up at him, scared.

“But I did hear from a certain Prince that you were pretty decent with a gun. I kinda want to see how good you are for myself.”

 

It only took a single practice shot - and that was just short of a bull's-eye - for Gladio to find respect for the kid.

He was fast and accurate, Noct swinging his sword to mess him up as Prompto jumped around and tried for the targets.

They ran around the practice ring, Prompto all limbs and agility as Noct got better with warping and locking into his targets.

Gladio was only slightly impressed that Noct was actually trying ten times harder with Prompto than he ever had with Gladio.

After a few rounds, both boys were huffing on the ground, side-by-side and smiling.

“I… totally won that.”

“Dude… have you… seen those marks? Totally got… them all.”

Gladio laughed but bent down near Prompto's head, giving them both a grin.

“I have to agree with the twig, Noct. Pretty damn good shot.”

Prompto held up a fist, his face tired.

“Win for me… though… I am not… a twig!”

They all laughed until Prompto groaned, moving to his side.

“Bad idea. Laughing hurts.”

Noct nodded, slowly standing up and flinching.

"Right. Practice is over right?”

Gladio nodded, giving Noct a slap in the back. Noct groaned, rubbing the spot.

“Yeah. Good work today. You were actually trying. You should bring him more often.”

Noct helped Prompto up, who winced as he stretched.

“This is practice for you guys?”

Gladio laughed, giving Prompto his own slap. The boy squeaked and reeled, just short of falling back down.

“That’s right. We practice a few times a week, depending on when I can get his royal laziness out here to do it.”

Prompto frowned, giving Noctis a look.

“I thought you said tha-”

A towel to his face stopped him, tipping him backwards enough to drop him on the ground. Gladio looked at Noct, taking in the slight blush on the Prince’s face as he turned and grabbed his workout bag.

"Since we are done, Imma take a shower. I hate being sticky.”

He walked away and Gladio turned to watch Prompto jump up, his face grimacing as he held the towel away from him.

“Noct, you ar-”

He found him leaving, instantly sighing and then bowing to Gladio.

“Thanks for letting me join. It was… fun.”

He threw Gladio a smile, all bright and dazzling, before running to catch up to the prince, throwing himself onto him once he was close enough. Gladio watched the boy, seeing as they talked and messed around on their way to the shower.

Prompto was talking, his face alight at something he was saying but Gladio watched Noct once he noted it.

The prince was smiling, a real one that was all lips and slight teeth. He was smiling and letting the twig lean against him and even laughed a bit at whatever the blonde was telling him.

It was really a sight.

Gladio shook his head, remembering what Ignis had told him about the new friend that seemed to be so much more than that.

_Well… I’m glad you found him Noct._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is Gladio (I suck at him, I know!) and if you missed going back, then go back to Five and read Ignis' and I will be having Noct's out (of course) by tomorrow with maybe a few others.
> 
> It is focused on them while also kinda focusing on the relationship with Noct and reaction to Prompto so... Full Circle kinda.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos! They are all great.
> 
> Till Next Time.


	7. In Meeting Regis, There's Ignorance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis smiled and continued on.
> 
> And came face to face with a person he was too familiar with.
> 
> It was a picture of Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did one for the King because I am kinda in love with how much of a dad he is and I am love in with the thought that Prompto totally met him before he knew who he was and was just, "Hey there."
> 
> Yeah. I don't care if it is not canon. Canon sucks anyways.
> 
> But enjoy!

Regis was, in all honesty, surprised.

 

He had just finished with a group of meetings, none of which he had been excited about. So he and Cor had decided to go out to the gardens, giving them both a deserved break.

It was when they reached it that they both saw a boy.

He saw staring into the garden from the front, his eyes shining bright in awe. Regis watched as he looked on, his smile barely there until it widened and the boy lifted a camera to his eyes, his body moving just so before Regis heard the shutter go off and the boy sighed in amazement, slowly lowering the camera to gaze at it again.

Cor leaned forward slightly, “Do you want me to ask him to leave?”

Regis thought for moment, watching the boy a bit longer.

He wasn’t that old. Maybe seventeen or eighteen - _Noctis’ age_ \- with blonde hair that whispered in the dying wind. His body wasn’t built for anything else than maybe running around and not getting caught. He was just a bit short, a good size for his body.

REgis shook his head gently and walked up, making sure no one else was in the vicinity before clearing his throat.

The boy almost threw his camera in his surprise, gripping it tightly as he whipped his head around, his face guilty. Shocks of freckles dotted his face and violet-blue eyes went wide at being caught.

He looked… innocent.

He glanced between the two of them, his eyes slowly widening when he looked at Cor but nothing else. He nodded at Regis, his nervousness showing in his eyes that never sat on any one thing and the way he worked his lip.

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and gestured to the garden.

“Uh… it is a beautiful garden, isn’t it?”

He could almost see Cor slap his face; could almost make out that sigh and basically vision the man’s exasperation at the situation. The boy obviously saw something too because his face morphed into horror as he ducked his head.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just… leave.”

Regis laughed, the boy looking up as he waved his hand in the air.

“No need my boy. There is plenty of garden for the three of us. Isn’t that right Cor?”

He didn’t need to see Cor. He knew already.

So he gestured to the bench that sat right on the edge of the garden, giving the boy a smile that he hoped would calm him down a bit.

It had been a while since he talked to anyone outside of politics and paperwork.

The boy nodded, kept glancing between him and Cor, but sat down, giving Regis more room than might have been necessary. His camera sat in his lap, his hands fiddling with it as he looked at the garden. Cor walked a bit off, his eyes watchful and observant. Regis sat down, sighing softly as he rubbed his knees. The boy glanced and then looked away.

“Does it… hurt?”

Regis chuckled, patting his knees and giving the boy a smirk.

“Not as much as it seems. It is just a part of aging, my lad. Nothing but old bones demanding a break.”

The boy nodded, a smile ghosting his lips for a second before biting his lip again. Regis sighed, looking out at the garden.

The sun was setting, dropping everything into a golden haze that always melted Regis’ stress. The wind slowly picked up, the flowers starting to dance around. Regis remembered when Noct would run around, causing hazard to the poor things.

The boy sighed next to him and Regis glanced.

The smile was there again, all awe and wonder and pure _love._

The boy waited again as he had before, giving the garden a second to pose before his camera was at his eyes again, a second before the shutter went off and then the boy just sighed once more, his face melting into something decidedly more comfortable.

Regis nodded and pointed at his camera.

“You take photos then? Are you a photographer?”

The boy looked at him and laughed, a blush setting on his freckles, making them more pronounced.

“Ah no… I just… like taking pictures. I haven’t really done anything professional really.”

Regis gestured at the camera, “May I see?”

The boy looked down at the device, his face both hopeful and also very scared.

“Uh… sure. Why not?”

He showed him how to switch between the photos and then let Regis have it, looking away and sitting back.

Regis looked through the pictures, going past about five of the garden, all of them different parts of dusk, the garden transforming from a beautiful bright colored world to a land of gold. He moved on, getting to pictures of the city in different parts of the day, some of storefronts, some of people, of animals, plants, anything really. He felt a smile come on his face, his eyes looking at his city.

All the photos were filled with a beauty he couldn’t see. Filled with the world that he didn’t know of. Filled with life and people and smiles and laughter and just wonder for the world that laid underneath the politics, paperwork and the Crystal. Filled both with things he had an understanding for and things he had never witnessed himself.

Filled with his people, his purpose.

His felt the smile creep up on his face. Felt the tears start to cuddle with his cheeks. Felt the hitch of his breath as it tried to stay in his throat. Felt his body shake with an emotion he thought he had rid himself of.

It was his kingdom, his effort, etched into every corner of the boy’s pictures.

“They are… beautiful!”

He breathed it out, like if he said it too loud, the pictures would disappear.

The boy glanced at him and then looked away, his face smiling sadly.

“Thank you sir.”

He also whispered it, like he held the same thought.

Regis smiled and continued on.

And came face to face with a person he was too familiar with.

It was a picture of Noctis.

He looked to be in class, two other students laughing as he looked put off but also happy.

Regis moved on, getting a load of different pictures of his son.

They were so many, some of him sleeping, fighting, eating, playing, laughing, frowning, yawning, goofing off, trying to be serious.

They were filled with Noctis and all the emotions that Regis had thought lived only in memories now.

It was his son, his boy, posing and not, looking at the camera and away, all so close and personal and filled with something Regis thought Noctis wouldn’t allow himself to have.

Then he got to a picture and stopped.

It was… _beautiful._

The picture was a bigger one, taken to accompany Noctis and the background.

It was sometime in the early morning, the background showing the sun barely climbing from under the horizon, the world thrown into a gray film, everything calm and relaxing in a sense.

Noctis was standing on a balcony somewhere, his body half-turned away from the camera but he was looking right at it.

And his _face,_

He was smiling just so, his eyes pinching slightly and his head tilted just so.

It was a look that Noctis showed when he caught a fish.

It was a look Noctis gave to the small children that would visit the castle.

A look that Noctis gave to Iris, especially when they were a bit younger.

A look Noctis gave sadly to the mementos of his mother.

A look Noctis gave Regis, on very few occasions.

It was the look of Noctis’ love for something.

And he was looking right at the camera, right into the eyes of the photographer.

Regis gasped softly and slightly turned to the boy, getting his attention. The boy glanced down and then blushed, his face nervous and wary.

“Ah… yeah. That one is my favorite.”

Regis heard it. The way the boy said it; the emotion that came with it; the language he didn’t speak but accompanied his words.

This picture was his favorite.

Regis sighed.

Something else had happened when he wasn’t looking.

“Can I ask you a favor?”

 

They sat there for a good while, the boy showing him how to send pictures to his phone and they sat in good company, Regis copying photos as the boy just talked. It was nice, to be like this with another person again, even if that person had no idea who he was talking to.

But it came to an end too soon when a servant ran past before she stopped and turned back, running up to the two of them.

They both looked up and the servant stopped short, her eyes taking in the king. She gasped and then instantly bowed low.

“My apologies for interrupting your conversation.”

Regis just waved her off, giving her a smile.

“No worries. What is it?”

She stood up straight and instantly pinned the boy with an accusing look.

“Master Argentum, we have been looking for you everywhere! Prince Noctis has said you were to arrive hours ago and is very worried you might have gotten lost.”

The boy blinked for second and then instantly stood, his eyes looking at the long set sun.

“Oh crap! I totally forgot!”

The servant sighed at the comment but said nothing else. The boy gathered up his things, giving Regis an apologetic look as he turned off his camera.

“Uh… I am so sorry to leave like this but uh… I totally messed up.”

Regis simply smiled and stood.

“Nothing wrong my boy. A simple mistake on both our parts. But I am glad to have met you. Thank you.”

The boy blinked in surprise and then nodded, a brilliant smile coming to his face.

“Um… you too… sir.”

They left, the servant gently scolding the boy as he ducked his head in apology and when they had left Regis sighed, noting Cor stepping next to him.

They sat in silence for a beat, before walking back.

Cor gave him a minute before speaking.

“I don’t believe anyone would believe this.”

Regis laughed.

“The boy was certainly interesting. To think, he made a King cry!”

Cor huffed out a sigh, but Regis could feel the smile on the man’s face.

“Yes, I do believe anyone else would have been horrified with that revelation. I can imagine the headlines now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they meet up later, at a real royal thing, and Prompto just walks up and is all, "It's been a while" and the world explodes because some blonde chocobo sunshine boy just said 'It's been a while' to the King of the entire country.  
> And Noctis wonders how Prompto met his dad without dying.  
> And yes, Cor is in the background, facepalming at his (secret) son being such an innocent dummy.
> 
> I might do others later but I seriously probably have to do Noctis' and well... yeah. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Even if it is just a quick "Good Job"!  
> I will take what I can get.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	8. In Meeting Again, There's Clarity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gasped slightly, getting a look from Ignis but not bothering with it.
> 
> It was the man from the garden, the man who had called his pictures beautiful with tears in his eyes. 
> 
> The man that Prompto hadn’t been able to find since that day.
> 
> The man that Prompto had wanted to show his pictures to more than anyone else, save Noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to the wonderful @aelost for giving such a good idea.
> 
> I also have decided that Noct's can be any time since like... It is Noctis Month. 
> 
> So instead, we get the reunion between chocobo sunshine boy and the King of the entire country.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Noct. I think I am done for.”

Prompto fiddled with his tie again, making it a bit looser and then tightening it up because Ignis was already giving him a look from across the room. Noct gave him a pat, his smile filled with pity.

“Trust me, the party hasn’t even started yet.”

Prompto groaned, trying to keep his voice low and not attract the attention that was already on him.

“How did I get stuck here anyways?”

 

It had been group effort really.

Noct had practically begged his friend to come help him not die at a dinner party, to which Prompto had laughed and refused.

After that, it was simply getting Ignis to buy him a suit and Gladio keeping them longer the normal for practice and a group effort to switch out his clothes for the party outfit and then leaving it to Prompto to decide whether he wanted to stay in the shower naked or just give in to his fate and wear the suit.

 

Noct nudged him a little, giving him his best smile.

“Thanks for coming anyways.”

Prompto frowned at him but it was an effort. The edges of his lips were already tilting up.

“Even though you and Ignis and Gladio basically kidnapped me?”

“You could have refused.”

“Yeah but I think not buddy. Don’t think I want to freeze in a shower.”

Noct laughed softly and Prompto smiled.

They sat in good company for a bit, Noct deflecting most of the people who came and tried to talk to them, Prompto blushing in the background at the attention he was getting.

They were doing a good job of avoiding the party when there was a commotion outside, Ignis and Gladio coming up to join the two boys.

Ignis got close, giving Prompto a look as he talked to Noct.

“It seems His Majesty has come to join in on the festivities.”

Noct nodded, feeling his stomach flutter for a second.

Prompto looked just about the same, his face nervous at the prospect of meeting the King.

He nudged him again, giving his friend a smile.

“Ready to meet my dad?”

 

-

 

Prompto was definitely not ready.

He heard Ignis, noting slightly that you called a king ‘Your Majesty’ and felt the small nudge that Noct gave him but also felt like he was either going to puke or faint.

Maybe both.

He watched the doors like everyone, the butterflies swarming in his stomach as they swung open.

He was going to meet the King, the man who could decide whether he lived or died with a single comment.

But more than that, he was meeting Noct’s dad, the man who could decide that Prompto wasn’t fit to be his son’s friend.

That thought alone made him more nervous than anything else.

But, as two servants came in and announced the arrival of the King, stepping aside to let them through, Prompto noticed a whole group of people come in.

First were some guards, dressed in an outfit of the Glaive with their hoods down. Prompto spotted Nyx among them, his face serious and focused.

Then came a few officials, some Prompto was familiar with and other not so much.

After that, a group of more people, mostly unfamiliar, came in and everyone began clapping, Ignis and Gladio doing the same.

Noct stood there, catching someone’s eye and raising a glass.

Prompto almost felt more nervous now.

Everyone had come in and the party resumed, though there was more buzz, everyone getting acquainted to the new arrivals.

Prompto tried to spot the King, looking for any telltale signs.

Like, maybe a real sign, pointing at a man and screaming King.

But the harder he looked, the more he got confused.

Nyx stepped up, distracting him for a moment as he gave a small bow to Noct.

“Your Highness, it has been a bit.”

Noct smiled and they talked, Prompto not really listening as he looked around more…

And caught Cor’s eye.

Prompto stopped dead, his focus now fully on the man across the room.

Cor was a military warrior, holding so many titles, Prompto wondered if half of them were made just for him.

He also held a face that was too familiar to Prompto, like a memory he was missing but still nagged at him.

But Cor simply nodded and turned his head slightly, Prompto following the action and looking at a man.

He gasped slightly, getting a look from Ignis but not bothering with it.

It was the man from the garden, the man who had called his pictures beautiful with tears in his eyes.

The man that Prompto hadn’t been able to find since that day.

The man that Prompto had wanted to show his pictures to more than anyone else, save Noct.

It was a shame Ignis had made him leave his camera in the car.

Prompto ducked away anyways and instantly made a bee-line for the man, his mind so focused that he didn’t noticed the looks he got from Ignis or Gladio.

Didn’t notice the way Noct followed him, a frown forming as he realized where he was heading.

Didn’t notice that everyone in the room was practically watching him walk up to the man.

Didn’t even notice Cor’s slight frown, his face holding one of absolute disbelief.

What he did notice was the moment the man met his gaze, his eyes blinking in surprise and then smoothing into a smile, just like Noct did whenever he saw him.

Prompto closed the distance behind him, his smile already bright and full.

The man nodded at him.

“If it isn’t the young photographer.”

Something warm swam in Prompto’s heart, at the words. He felt himself blush happily, and nodded back at the man.

“It’s been a while.”

The room instantly silenced, Cor smacking his face behind them.

The man blinked and then laughed, his voice loud and full of happy wonder. It reminded Prompto of Noct’s laugh. He instantly blushed, finally realizing how much attention was drawn on him. He glanced at Noct, seeing Gladio shocked with his mouth open, Ignis pinching his nose in exasperation and Noct and Nyx just looking at him dumbfounded.

Prompto turned back slowly to the man, feeling his cheeks heat even more as he tried to figure out what he was doing wrong.

“Uh… Everyone is just staring?”

The man seemed to be holding back laughter, the same way Noct did when he was trying not to embarrass Prompto.

“Well, I do believe we are attracting so much attention due to one reason.”

He raised an eyebrow, like Noct did when he wanted Prompto to guess, and Prompto gave him a worried smile.

“Did I do something wrong?”

The man smiled, almost identical to Noct when Prompto doubted himself.

It sent flutters up his stomach, seeing the similarity so clearly.

“No. It is simply because I am the King.”

 

-

 

Regis watched the boy, seeing the exact moment he figured it out.

It didn’t even come to him at first, the boy smiling confused for a second while the words processed in his mind.

Then it hit him, the boy’s smile widening just a bit as he stared at him with giant eyes and Regis was just glad for the fact that the boy wasn’t holding anything because he probably would have dropped it.

His face slowly morphed from shock to horror and Regis couldn’t help the smile that was breaking across his face.

The boy blinked, looking away before he faced him again.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Behind them, Cor let out a frustrated sigh.

“For the love of the Six!”

Regis simply chuckled, giving the boy a simple shake of his head.

The boy frowned, his face instantly paled as he slowly looked away. Regis could practically see the sweat drops falling from his face.

He grabbed the boy’s shoulder, steadying him and making him meet his gaze.

“No worries my boy. A mistake on both our parts. I am Regis. Noct’s father.”

The boy blinked for a second, like he was trying to figure out whether or not Regis was serious or about to kill him for such incompetence. But it seemed to disappear after a minute and he sighed, his body relaxing and his face letting a more natural smile.

“I’m Prompto, sir. Uh, Your Majesty? I’m Noct’s… friend.”

Regis laughed, letting Prompto go and giving him a slap on the back.

“Then Prompto, my dear boy, I think you just made my whole night.”

 

-

 

“What the actual hell Prom?”

Noct looked as Prompto groaned, taking off the clothes and switching them for sweatpants and a plain shirt. Noct was still dressed, as was Ignis and Gladio, who had come to get the full story.

Prompto looked away, folding the suit nicely before Ignis took it from his hands.

“Dude, I didn’t know he was the _king_! I thought he was just another important person, like every other single person that is within breathing distance of you.”

Gladio smiled, his face just about to break out into laughter.

“Kid, haven’t you ever even been on the internet? The king isn’t exactly a hermit.”

Ignis nodded, his face showing the anxiety he must have felt.

“Indeed. It is a bit worrying that you can't make out you own king.”

Noct watched as Prompto blushed, seeing the sass he muttered.

He sighed, giving his friend a withering look.

“How did you even meet my dad without dying?”

Prompto gave him a confused look before it morphed into horror.

“I don’t even know man.”

Noct sighed.

“And when did you meet him?”

Prompto sat down, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“Well, it was when I was waiting for Noct for something. I was taking pictures in the garden and I guess he was just… walking by? He stopped and we talked and he wanted to see my photos and I showed him and we ended up just talking and looking at them for hours until apparently Noct sent the whole place on high alert cause he couldn’t find me.”

Noct blushed, remembering that day.

To think, while he was worrying about losing the one friend he had managed to keep, this idiot was out messing around with his dad.

It made Noctis jealous for some reason, a thought that had him giving Prompto a glare.

Prompto saw it and instantly blanched.

“Why are you mad all of the sudden! I didn’t know it was your dad!”

Noct just huffed, going into his room to change and hearing Prompto whine to Ignis.

 

Later, when Prompto managed to crawl into Noct’s bed, whining and begging for forgiveness, they cuddled together, Noct holding Prompto as the bigger spoon.

He was almost asleep when Prompto shifted slightly, his voice barely audible.

“Bro, are you still angry?”

He was and it made him embarrassed so Noct growled and simply squeezed him hard, making Prompto gasp out and twist to face him.

“Come on Noct.”

Noct just snuggled into his back, glaring at his shirt.

“I can’t believe you and my dad made friends with each other on the first try when I had to wait for years to get on barely good terms with _both of you._ ”

Prompto snorted, twisting all the way and lifting Noct’s face to give him a look.

“Noct, are you _jealous_ ? Of your _dad_?”

Noct glared at his friend, instantly letting him go and pushing him off the bed with a kick.

Prompto shrieked, probably waking up the neighbors as he thumped to the floor in a heap of covers.

Noct threw a pillow for good measure.

“NOCT!”

Noct huffed out a grunt and turned around, pulling the covers that hadn't fallen up over his head and leaving Prompto on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it is great. I just everything in my mind and writing it out was surprising easily. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! 
> 
> If you maybe have a thought that you think I could write about (focusing on Noctis of course (or anything else really, I don't care)) you can hit me up in the comments or on tumblr! I have one of those. @365daysofpassion. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	9. In Hindsight, It Was Only Natural.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a whisper, a simple movement that came out with a sigh but it woke Noct up more than anything.
> 
> To more than just the day.
> 
> Noct blinked for a second, letting the feeling wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I wrote this out and thought, "Why not?"
> 
> Also, I am not sure how my writing is paced... Like, I am going through the everything but I am going off both the prompts for Noctis Month and the Canon for like, everything so I am not sure where we will end up.
> 
> Maybe with a happy ending.  
> I did put no one dies... And I truly hope they don't.
> 
> But for now... Yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!

Noct became aware of the fact slowly, like he was waking up.

 

“Noct!”

Prompto jumped on top of him, almost knocking the wind out of him and making them both stumble. He huffed and turned slightly, getting Prompto’s full sunshine smile, all teeth and warm cheeks and valley of freckles.

It made his heart flutter a little and he instantly pushed him off.

“One of these days, you are going to make us fall.”

Prompto just smiled and walked beside him, his camera already in his hands.

“And one of these days, you are going to appreciate my friendship.”

Noct snorted, watching as Prompto began taking pictures, tiny moments of the camera going off as they continued on.

 

“ _Noct!_ ”

Prompto threw a pillow at him, stopping his story right before the good part, both Gladio and Ignis giving him a smirk.

Noct just took the pillow and cuddled with it, giving his friend a smile.

“Prompto, it was great though.”

Prompto glared at him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Noct thought that it was a good look, his freckles seeming to spread out across the blush, his eyes bright and bordering a more vibrant purple, his face both smiling and trying hard not to be amused.

It was a look that set his heart fluttering, a sense of both excitement and mischief.

“Well, I am so glad my pain causes you enjoyment. But come on. Dude.  I trusted you to keep it between us.”

Noct didn’t know why.

Prompto had been trying to take a picture of some baby birds in a nest, trying to get an angle from the ground looking up. He had begun walking backwards, trying to get a good shot that showed the babies when he had slipped on water, shrieking like a banshee as he fell, his face filled with horror as he death-gripped his camera.

Noct had been laughing ever since, coming home to find the two people who he knew would appreciate the thought.

And they had, Gladio bursting out with laughter while Ignis didn’t try very hard to cover the smile on his face.

Prompto had attacked Noct after and Noct decided that it was very bit worth it.

 

“Noct.”

Noct didn’t even glance at him, his eyes focused on the monster in front of him.

“Prom.”

His friend instantly paused the game, Noct grumbling at the fact that he almost defeated the boss. He threw his controller down, looking fully at Prompto as he glared at his phone. His friend gave him a nervous smile.

“Dude. It’s like, one in the morning.”

Noct’s eyes widened and he looked at Prompto as his friend held up the phone, the time lighting up for him.

1:10am.

Noct groaned and instantly rubbed his eyes, his body slowly realizing that he hadn’t been sleeping. A yawn escaped as he stretched, his eyes instantly closing.

“Noct, dude. Don’t just fall asleep on the couch instantly. You can totally make it to the bedroom.”

Hands grabbed at him and Noct felt himself melting more, a sense of peace washing over even if Prompto was trying to be annoying and get him to wake up.

Noct did make it to the bedroom, albeit with the help of a very annoying and bit crabby Prompto, and soon they were facing one another, both too tired to care that they were sleeping in the same bed in only their boxers. They cuddled next to one another and slept through Prompto’s alarm and all seven of Noct’s, only waking up when Ignis came and dragged them both out of bed.

 

“Noct?”

His dad was worse off than he has ever seen him, more tired and aged and depending on his cane to walk. Noct wasn’t an idiot. He knew what the Crystal did; what protecting the people did.

He just didn’t like it.

“Noct…?”

He clenched his fists as he sat, his mind still seeing the dark circles under his dad’s eyes, seeing the way he was drooping, seeing the way the crinkles were getting more prominent.

“Noct.”

He felt the burning sensation in his throat, a small whimper coming out. His eyes burned too, his vision blurring just slightly. His hands burned; squeezed harder, his body beginning to shake.

There was just this burning all over his body, filled with sorrow and fear and _for the love of the Astrals, why didn't he see it sooner!?_

Hands slowly wrapped around him, a familiar body pulling him close. Noct made a small noise in surprise as Prompto wrapped him in a hug. But his friend didn’t say anything, just pulled him in all the way, his hands firm and solid and just holding Noct.

Prompto was like balm for Noct's burning existence, like water settling a fire so that all was left was a helplessness.

It felt nice and Noct hung on for dear life, even as the situation crashed down on him.

He felt himself breaking, his hands snaking around Prompto's stomach as his dad’s tired smile appeared in his mind’s eyes, his words echoing hollowly in his head.

_“I am fine Noctis. It is simply the duty of the King. No need to worry about such things yet. You have your life ahead of you.”_

He buried his head into Prompto’s chest, not caring that he was already crying, his mouth opening to drag in air, his voice coming out in tiny, hurt whimpers.

Prompto adjusted their positions, letting them both fall to the floor as he basically cradled Noct, his chin resting on Noct’s head and his hands running circles down his back.

“Oh Noct.”

The words were whispered, filled with all the emotion that Noct felt and he broke, crying loudly and ugly and dirtying Prompto’s shirt and bundling it in his hands and just basically giving up on any sense of composure he thought he could pull off.

Prompto just held him, held him until he stopped crying and after, held him as they moved from the floor to the bed, held him as he fell asleep and held him when he woke up.

 

“Noct…”

Noct woke up slowly, his eyes opening slightly.

Sunlight filtered through his blinds, not blinding but enough to light up the room.

Nothing moved and no one was there to wake him up.

There was just Prompto.

He was right in front of him, his face calm and his mouth only slightly opened, his breath leaving warm stretches on Noct's face.

Noct slowly blinked, his hand rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stretched slightly.

Prompto barely shifted, moving just slightly before letting out sigh and sleeping more.

Noct smiled, settling in his side, a hand propping up his head as he took Prompto in for a second.

In this light, he could make out Prompto's freckles, the kisses from the sun seeming relaxed and just gently spread across his face and shoulders.

He could see the bundle of long eyelashes, curling into and away from each other.

He could see his lips, slightly chapped because Prompto did that thing where he worked them whenever he was nervous and never bothered to wear chapstick.

He could see his hair, looking ever the picture of a Chocobo butt, even though neither had ever seen one.

In the slight darkness, Noct could make out the slight way Prompto moved his lips in sleep, his face relaxing at some dream.

“Noctis.”

It was a whisper, a simple movement that came out with a sigh but it woke Noct up more than anything.

To more than just the day.

Noct blinked for a second, letting the feeling wash over him.

_Oh._

He sighed then, letting himself hit the pillow gently and carefully arranging himself so that him and Prompto were breathing together.

He felt the blush slowly set in his cheeks, the feeling multiplying and almost bursting in his heart.

It was a good feeling, one that settled in his heart and spread throughout the rest of his body.

_“Good things come to those that wait.”_

Noct sighed, letting his eyes wander over Prompto se more as he waited for those violet-blue eyes to open.

  
_I am glad I waited._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ignis is in the background, actually there to wake up Noct but also not doing it because he has not seen a more puppy dog lovesick look on anyone before in his entire life.
> 
> Also, a picture is sent to Gladio, who of course sends it to Iris who called it from the friggin start.
> 
>  
> 
> But yay, I love it and kudos and comments are most welcome and thanks for reading and all that and I don't know where to go from here so ADVENTURE TIME. *theme music is the background*
> 
> Till Next Time!


	10. In Closing One Door...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't expecting much (no one ever sent mail to him and the only mail for his parents were the bills) so when he went out and found three stuffed letters and two thin envelopes, he got curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, me trying to get back on my pacing, whatever that is. 
> 
> Also, there is a hint to something in the title... Kudos to those who get it.
> 
> Chapter 10 because I posted two yesterday. So there is that as well. Just in case you didn't notice. 
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!

Noct's eighteenth birthday brought him surprising peace.

 

He had worried for a while - school amping up as he started his final year; the countries of Lucis and Nielfheim bordering more towards war; his dad slowly becoming more burdened with the Crystal - that his eighteenth year would suck.

But he was surprisingly, and thankfully, wrong.

Right at the cusp, he learned that he only had very few classes to attend, his king training beginning that year, and all of them were coupled with Prompto.

He also learned that Luna, his friend since forever, had managed to lead a revolt against the corrupted officials of Nielfheim, freeing both the people and the country from the horror that was the Magiteck Units.

His dad apparently began to get better, the burden of the Crystal easing as Noctis became closer to the point of ascending the throne.

Both he and Prompto had decided on their lives, Noct coming to terms with his role as future King and Prompto actually going towards becoming a photographer.

Noct has held his feelings close to his heart, realizing that he had support all around him, from the very start.

Specs and Gladio had finally, _finally_ realized the chemistry between one another.

Iris has gone out on her own, living her life for herself.

Prompto had decided to stick with Noctis, even after school, even as they slowly made their way into adulthood, a thought that made Noct too happy to be ignored.

It was like the Astrals let everything fall into place, like a prophecy no one knew about was slowly being fulfilled somewhere.

Noct was thankful and as they celebrated his adulthood, it seemed that the whole country was thankful too.

But, as the year continued on, as Noct and the country waded through the new found waves of peace and tranquility, it seemed that someone else's world turned upside down.

 

-

 

Prompto’s eighteenth birthday brought about nothing but horror.

But, in his defense, everything had started out normally.

Noct had all but demanded they hang out later, not taking no for an answer and Prompto had woken to his friends sending him birthday wishes.

He had taken school off (suggested by Noct and permitted by Iggy) and just sat around, doing nothing and enjoying every second of it.

Then the mail came.

He wasn't expecting much (no one ever sent mail to him and the only mail for his parents were the bills) so when he went out and found three stuffed letters and two thin envelopes, he got curious.

There were only two of the letters addressed to his parents and he opened those first.

And instantly regretted doing so.

One letter was from a Foster Care place, one Prompto had never heard of.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Mr. Argentum._

_We regretfully inform you of the termination of your foster care system plan. The child that you are in custody of has turned the legal age of adulthood and now has been taken off the foster care list and therefore been taken out of the benefit program…_

He didn't read anymore, his eyes shocked as he stared blankly, the pages falling to scatter on the table.

The rest of the letters were just legal documents, some of pages the legalities with the foster home and others all the information on

Prompto himself.

It didn't feel real, the fact that Prompto was fostered.

That his parents weren't his real parents.

But it also gave him a sense of hollow peace.

Those people weren't his parents.

The people that had feared bearing near him, weren't his parents.

The people who had never truly loved him, weren't his parents.

The people who had left him, weren't his parents.

He let the hollow feeling set inside as he reached for the next large envelope.

Inside were the papers to sign everything into his name.

_Dear Mr. Argentum,_

_I happy to inform you that your arrangement for switching over the ownership of the house and deed has been successfully filed and completed. Inside is a list of the different quarries that you had. Please look over…_

Prompto skimmed through, realizing his parents - _no, not parents_ \- had made an arrangement to transfer everything over to Prompto when he was legal and old enough.

The hollow feeling buried deeper, filling everything with a cold wind.

Prompto looked at the other envelope, slightly surprised it was made out to him.

_Dear Prompto Argentum._

_We are pleased to inform you that, as of whenever this letter reaches you, you are a proud member of Lucis Financial’s Life and Health Welfare Insurance._

_This program is offered to all citizens and immigrants of Insomnia at/over the age of eighteen and with the residency record of 15+ years._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have qualified in two or more of these accounts and have been registered and signed for by the following gu-_

Prompto threw the papers down, not wanting to see what random social worker had enlisted him in anything.

Or worse, what the people that raised him had sold him out to.

He looked at the two blank envelopes, both with just the address on them.

He tore them open, one holding a simple sentence, _You are on your own,_ written in the crap writing that Prompto remembered to be his dad's.

But not dad. Not really. Not anymore.

The other letter held more words, the soft writing the only other familiar handwriting to Prompto besides Noct's.

_I am sorry. For everything._

_At eighteen, I hope you find your own path._

_Remember your bands and forget your past._

_I truly wish your life be better, after this._

There was nothing else.

Nothing else besides words that now seemed as empty as Prompto's heart.

Nothing else but a monster ripping Prompto to shreds, from the inside out.

Nothing else from the only people Prompto had waited for.

Prompto tried to feel something, _anything_ as he slowly sink to the floor, his house feeling ten times bigger than before.

_“Good things come to those that wait, Prompto.”_

The thought came to him, unbidden and full of spite.

 

_This is what I waited for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you just throw out Canon and completely replace it because Regis is great and a troll and I low-key love him.  
> Frickin Noct deserves a life that isn't completely screwed over before he can even like, have one.  
> Luna shouldn't have to die because some weirdo has Crystal/Astral issues. 
> 
> Prompto is like... My darling Chocobo sunshine boy and I don't know why I wrote him dying but not.  
> It is Noctis Month too.  
> Sorry. 
> 
> If you haven't guessed already... Then keep wondering. I will either reveal later today or tomorrow, whenever this thing writes itself.
> 
> If I spelt something wrong or got something wrong, feel free to tell me. I kinda just guessed on them. 
> 
> Comments (threats) and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Till Next Time.


	11. ...There's Another One Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... Did you… read it?”
> 
> Ignis looked hurt.
> 
> “Prompto, of course I didn’t. They weren’t mine to look at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! Terrible person writing terrible things about the innocent sunshine boy who isn't even the focus of this Month! *runs away as things are thrown at me* I am sorry okay!? 
> 
> But anyways, Noctis Month! Prompto is that limited edition, get free just pay tears and a piece of your heart, bundle opt that comes with Noct.  
> It is a thing.
> 
> But enjoy!

Ignis parked in front of Prompto’s house, Noct giving him a squeeze on the shoulder as he jumped out and went up to the door, knocking.

“Prom! Let’s go! Are you ready!?”

He looked down, idly noting that Prompto hadn’t answered any of his texts.

He looked up when Ignis flashed the lights and shrugged, knocking again.

“Prom!? Let’s go!”

He leaned in, trying to hear his best friend from inside the house.

Silence.

A wave of unease crashed in his stomach, twisting it and making Noct instantly ten times more nervous.

“Prompto!? Come on buddy!”

He knocked harder, barely noting that Ignis had turned off the car and was walking up behind him.

Silence filled the night and, for the first time, Noct realized that no lights shone from inside.

The nervous knot twisted harder, making Noct’s breath catch.

He instantly tried the door, dread spreading through his fingertips as it easily swung open. Ignis instantly tensed but Noct threw himself in, his mind going a million miles an hour.

And slamming to a stop when he saw his friend.

He was in the living room, crumbled to the floor like he had just fainted there, papers scattered all around him and his phone black right next to his head.

“Prompto!? Oh gods, Ignis!”

He instantly ran up to him, gathering him in his arms while Ignis did a sweep of the house, his face pale and his mouth drawn in a thin line. He picked up a few papers while Noct felt Prompto for injury, taking in the fact that his face was hot, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps.

Noct gently shook him, one hand planting itself on Prompto’s cheek and slapping.

“Prom, dude. Please wake up. I really _really_ need you to wake up man. Please.”

His friend groaned, his head swinging away. Noct felt relief bubble up, his voice coming out as a tiny whine. Ignis dropped next to him, checking for a pulse.

After a minute, eyelashes parted to reveal giant purple orbs, unfocused, bright but there.

Noct could have cried but instead he held him tighter, making Prompto focus on him for a second.

Ignis leaned forward, placing a hand on Prompto’s forehead. He winced slightly, giving Noctis a look.

“Prompto, can you tell me what happened? Did you faint? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Prompto blinked, his eyes squinting with confusion for a second before they widened, tear instantly welling in the corners. He grabbed Noct’s arm in a death grip, his body shaking. The tears began to fall freely and, somehow, it scared Noct more than anything else.

Prompto moaned, his mouth quivering as he gasped out.

_“The-they’re g-g-gone! All gone! Th-they’re a-aren’t c-c-oming back!”_

Noct felt his throat close, felt the tears come. He was glad Ignis was there, who seemed to be handling it a lot better than he was.

“Prompto, who is it? Who isn’t coming back?”

Prompto blinked, his face face morphing into sorrow.

_“My parents.”_

 

-

 

Noct was sitting in a chair next to the bed, switching out the rag for who-knew-how-many-times when Gladio came in, his face filled with concern and Ignis at his heels.

He took one look from Noct to Prompto, who had thankfully fallen back to sleep, before he walked over and leaned close.

“So? What happened?”

Noctis didn’t answer, staring at his friend’s pale face as Ignis sighed and fixed his glasses.

“A combination of malnutrition, overexertion and fatigue. It seems Prompto has been hiding just how broken up his family was.”

Noctis felt the lump form in his stomach, the words that Prompto had spilled coming back to haunt him. He swallowed and turned, seeing Ignis still holding through the papers they had gathered at the house. He tried to sound calm, tried not to let that lump come out of his throat.

“Specs, what has been happening? What hasn’t Prompto been telling us?”

Ignis gives him a look before sighing, holding the papers down and fixing his glasses.

“I do believe that isn’t my place to say Noct. It is not like I have definite answers either. I merely gathered the papers, I didn’t read them. It wouldn’t do anyone any good.”

Noct was about to tell argue because _fuck it_ , his friend was sick and _hurting god-damnit_ , but even as he opened his mouth, a groan from the bed had him looking down, meeting blue-violet eyes that blinked rapidly.

Noct sighed, leaning forward and giving Prompto a smile.

“Hey Prom. Are you okay?”

Prompto winced, a hand going to his head as he croaked.

“My head hurts.”

Gladio instantly produced water and Noct helped Prompto sit up, running a hand down in circles on his back while he helped him nurse the drink.

They gathered around, letting him take a few sips before Ignis cleared his throat, catching Prompto’s eye.

“Prompto… do you know where you are?”

Prompto blinked, opened his mouth and then closed it when he began looking around. His face drew up in confusion, as he seemed to realize that his position.

“I’m in the Citadel?”

Ignis nodded.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

Prompto blinked, giving Ignis a look.

“I… got the mail… And…”

And Noct saw the moment it hit him. The moment the memories flooded his friend’s brain and the moment his hands let the cup go, the only thing keeping from spilling being Gladio and his giant hands and fast reflexes. He took the cup and Prompto slowly lowered his hands, letting them ball the covers into fists. Noctis could faintly feel him shake.

Ignis seemed to catch on, his face morphing into sympathy and sad understanding as he placed the papers in front of Prompto.

“And you saw these… right?”

Noctis glanced down at the papers, not taking in much before Prompto grabbed them, almost ripping them in his haste to hide them. His hands shook where they held the papers, beginning to bunch them. His head dropped, his hair hiding his bangs. He leaned away from Noct’s touch, his body hunching in on itself.

_“... Did you… read it?”_

Ignis looked hurt.

“Prompto, of course I didn’t. They weren’t mine to look at.”

Prompto stilled, his body relaxing just a bit. He looked up, taking in something from Ignis’ face and wiping his eyes, Noct seeing tears blending with his eyelashes.

He laughed, crunching the papers more as he took a breath.

“Oh… Well… Thanks. I’m… I’m sorry.”

The words were broken, like Prompto was slowly falling apart; like he was barely holding on to this world by his teeth.

It made Noct hurt, made him cling to Prompto a little more.

Prompto laughed, his hands coming from the papers as he gently straightened out the crinkles.

“I made you guys worry. Sorry. It’s been… busy for me.”

The words were empty, practiced lies that Prompto had perfected but, now that Noct knew a little of the truth, hollow without true value to them. Noct felt the lump come back up his throat, knew without looking that Ignis and Gladio were the same.

But Prompto continued, his voice pitching so that he wouldn’t crack.

“I have been uh… working through some things. And school’s been a bit hectic… And well, when your parents leave, it kinda makes everything harder.”

He was trying to joke but everyone saw it: the tears were back, his voice was hitching just a tiny bit, his hands starting to fist once more.

“I mean, it’s fine! I knew they were busy! It had been fine…”

But it wasn’t and Noct didn’t need to know anything else to figure out that his friend - no, his _love_ \- knew that too. He shifted, wrapping his hands around Prompto, his breath tickling Noct’s ear as he continued.

“It’s fine! I really was okay! I mean, they were busy! So… so I _thought_ … thought it was okay. But now…”

Prompto whined, his tears falling down onto Noct’s shoulder, some of them streaming past his neck.

He held on tighter.

Prompto choked, his body convulsing against Noct for a second as he shifted to adjust to his friend’s position.

“Now… I know… And I think I kinda already knew. But maybe… I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Oh Prompto…”

Ignis sounded like he was fighting down his tears with every breath. The tiny little hitches told Noct that Gladio was already failing.

Prompto shook his head against him, leaning into Noct as he bit his lip and pulled Noct away for a second, his hands holding his sides.

They looked at each other for a second.

Noct saw the raw hurt and anguish on Prompto’s face.

Prompto smiled sadly at what must have been his own.

“They left everything to me… The foster care center apparently took me some list since I am an adult and… they transferred everything to my name… That’s what the letters said.”

Noct felt his heart breaking.

“That’s what they left me with.”

He dragged Prompto closer for another hug, not giving him any room to argue. But Prompto just allowed it, digging himself into the crook of Noct’s neck, his hands coming to hold his back with so much force. Tears drained against his skin, gasps for air sucking at his throat, Prompto’s body shuddering against him with every second that passed.

Noct felt tears burning his eyes and he quickly blinked them away to give Ignis and Gladio a look.

They all shared the same sentiment, all of them burning with a sorrow that Noct highly doubted was ever there before.

Slowly, Ignis moved closer, wrapping his arms around both of them, Gladio coming and placing a gentle hand on Prompto’s head.

And, in the midst of the crying, they held their friend, not even thinking for a second of letting him go.

 

-

 

Prompto woke up in Noct’s arms.

 

After bouts of crying, Prompto slowly revealing everything that happened with his parents and lack of them, Ignis and Gladio had left  late into the night so Prompto could rest and recover. Noct had stayed with him, holding him as new tears had come out, tears of his own joining Prompto’s.

They had sat there, in that horrible silence for a long while and when Prompto was finally done, Noct had tucked him into the bed, laying down next to him and simply stayed with him, one hand rubbing his back while the other clasped Prompto’s tightly.  

They hadn’t said anything, neither of them wanting or needing to and Prompto had finally fallen asleep, with Noct’s breath against his face, his hand in his own and his solid weight next to him.

 

Now that he was awake, he gently moved from underneath his friend, taking in the soft sighs Noct let out as he stirred. He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, settling on the edge to grab his phone, turning it on to see that they had charged it for him. The clock read 9:30am, telling him that both he and Noct had slept in late.

There were a couple of messages from Noct, all of which were just simple quips asking what he was doing and if he remembered the party. One missed call from Noct who had left a single voicemail telling him to be ready and not be sleeping cause Noct had actually managed to stay awake through the whole class without him.

The thoughts from the day before trickled down, now less horrifying and more just passing by, like he was done with the feelings.

For now.

He sighed, putting his phone down and going back to Noct, cuddling up next to his friend.

 

After he had the majority of his crying done, after he had laughed it off as being pathetic and ashamed, his friends made him realize something.

 

_Ignis had talked to him first, giving him a hug and holding by the shoulders._

_“Prompto Argentum, listen to me now. What was done to you was completely unforgivable and very selfish of the people who called themselves parents. It wasn’t your fault. And now that it is done and over with, we are going to leave it at that and move on. Because you are so much more than just a bunch of papers. I can guarantee it as your friend.”_

_Gladio had nodded, simply patting his head as he looked him in the eye._

_“Kid, it sucks and hurts and must be breaking you up inside. But don’t let it get you. You’re strong and honestly, who cares? Just another piece of your puzzle. All good.”_

_Noct had been last, while they were alone and almost asleep._

_“Prom.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_He had heard him suck in breath, like he was trying not to start crying again. He had snuggled against the pillow next to him, his eyes pinched sadly._

_“This sucks.”_

_Prompto felt his throat tighten; swallowed down the sorrow._

_“Yeah.”_

_They had waited a beat, letting the silence sit until Noct spoke again._

_“But you know what?”_

_Prompto had watched as Noct shifted so their faces were close, his forehead gently tapping against Prompto’s before he pulled back slightly, his face melting into something much more personal and soft and just raw…_

_It was so much that Prompto had blushed, despite everything. Noct had just sighed, closing his eyes._

_“I am glad.”_

_It had hit Prompto then. That feeling had swelled inside and pushed itself out through tears. It was raw and almost painful and Prompto had shuddered out a few breaths as he got used to it._

_He was loved._

**_Good things come to those that wait._ **

_Right here, in this bed that wasn’t his, in the place that wasn’t home, in the arms of the one person he was lied to, he was loved._

**_Maybe…_ **

_Even as the ugly horrors that he had tried to hide behind mask brought out, he was still so, if not more._

**_What I waited for…_ **

_Prompto’s breathing hitch, making him whimper and making his lip tremble and making his heart break with the thought._

**_Wasn’t the pain…_ **

_He had closed his eyes as well, clinging to the being that was Noct_.

 

Remembering it now brought back the feeling tenfold and as he laid next to the one person that had shone him happiness, he felt the tears come back.

**_Maybe…_ **

“Me too, Noct.”

**_What I waited for…_ **

“I’m glad too.”

**_Was this._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you actually feel yourself almost legit crying because of something you wrote. Yeah, me at the moment.
> 
> But oh gosh, it just wrote itself and I thankful that it is probably done. But who knows? We have over half the month left! 
> 
> Noctis Month.
> 
> But thanks for reading and kudos and comments are welcome! I don't care what you say! Probably! 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	12. In Understanding Weakness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a roar in his ears, and his body was numb and his eyes didn’t focus until a second later when he realized…
> 
> Cor was holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again with another setup for a cliffhanger.  
> Cause I like to. 
> 
> Cor is featured (finally) and I don't know where this is leading honestly but I will write it out. 
> 
> So enjoy!

Prompto was almost positive Cor _didn’t_ like him.

 

Not that the man was obviously screaming at him to leave or anything - no one had, surprisingly, tried to run Prompto out - but it was just more of the fact that Prompto always, _always_ seemed to run into the man.

 

Like the time, when he was first becoming Noct’s friend, that one day he had gotten lost and unfortunately, ran into the more boisterous people of the Citadel.

Boisterous in the fact that the prince shouldn’t be messing around with commoners who had little value to him - _And yeah okay, he might have been a little right but Astrals forbid Prompto was going to give him that -_ and Prompto almost died when Cor appeared and quickly shut the man up and sent him on his way, giving Prompto the advice not to stray too far from his friends.

 

Or a time, after he had figured out who the King was, he remembered Cor’s dry remark that Prompto probably didn’t even know what he getting into when he became friends with the prince - _and okay, no he wasn’t too sure on the details of everything but the whole world didn’t have to know that right!?_ \- and he felt himself blush with embarrassment.

 

Or, when the Cor’s voice drawled on and on as they trained, listing out every single one of Prompto’s flaws. And when he tried to get Cor to at least _hint_ him on how to fix them, he remembered Cor’s face, completely blank, tell him:

_‘If you can’t figure out the problem, how are you suppose to understand the solution?’_

 

It wasn’t a hate, Prompto would say - he didn’t know if he could hate Cor, the man still held a place of respect - but he was borderline almost done with everything coming out of his mouth.

 

-

 

Ignis looked at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Prompto, I do believe Cor is just trying to help.”

Prompto shook his head, his hair whipping around.

“How can that be helping? The man practically hints at my incompetence on a daily basis!”

Gladio snorted, giving him a pat on his back.

“Trust me kid, if Cor hated you - and he doesn’t - he wouldn’t give two cents about your performance. More just silently watch you fail again and again until someone mentions your lack of worth.”

Prompto frowned as Ignis sighed, “Gladio!”

Gladio shrugged, moving away and Prompto grumbled, going to sit next to Noct. He leaned into him, not giving much thought to Noct’s slight blush as he did.

“Noooct! Help me out here! Cor hates me right?!”

Noct sighed and simply ran fingers through Prompto’s hair, messing it up. Prompto didn’t even mind, until he started talking.

“Sorry Prom, gotta agree with everyone else. Especially since Cor used to train me, back whenever Gladio was busy with something. The man is a bi-” Ignis threw a spoon at Noct, the object clanking against his head and Noct rubbed the sore spot, glancing behind him. “A _beast_ , but he isn’t heartless. He knows when to push people, knows how to look at someone and know what buttons to push. But he doesn’t do it without a reason.”

Prompto sighed and whacked Noct's hand away from his hair, knowing he had ruined it, and Noct just smiled.

“Trust me Prom, if Cor didn’t like you, he wouldn’t beat around the bush. And, if what my dad says is true, Cor definitely has nothing against you. So don’t worry so much.”

 

-

 

Prompto was definitely sure everyone was wrong.

They were out in the training grounds, Noct going through more warping training, Gladio and Ignis helping him with Cor there as supervision.

The Kings Glaives were there as well, everyone doing different trainings but mostly just watching Noct try and fail.

Prompto was there taking photos, the King asking him to take some pictures so people knew what was going on within with the army and the prince, a total PR setup, but Prompto didn’t mind.

What he did mind were the stares he could feel Cor give him as he worked but the Six be damned if he was going to let the man throw him off the one thing he was actually good at.

He was trying to get the Glaives to stay still for a picture of the whole group, but they were worse than children, one or all of them moving the instant the picture was taken, decidedly ruining Prompto’s efforts with blurry figures and stupid faces.

“Come on Nyx! Just stand still for a second!”

Everyone laughed as Nyx flinched, his face underneath the hood probably red.

 

-

 

Noct huffed, his body already screaming from the warping he was doing, even though he only had gone three times.

Cor’s voice broke through, slightly amused.

“Is that all that you’ve got prince? Should we call it a quits?”

Gods, he hated when the man pushed his buttons. He was starting to see where Prompto was coming from.

Ignis instantly charged him, his spear swinging around and Noct reached for his sword, swinging to meet him.

A loud clang rang out, Ignis giving an approved smile before jumping away.

Gladio was instantly there, on his right, his sword already fullswing and Noct instantly changed to his daggers and warped away, into the air.

He heard a laugh from the Glaives, Prompto’s whine reaching his ears without real words.

He spun and threw the dagger, adding two more for good measure.

Gladio just smiled and swung at them, the daggers hitting the metal and spinning off.

Noct was starting to fall when his eyes betrayed him, looking at where the knives were spinning to, wondering if he could warp down to them when he saw it.

All three were spinning wildly, heading straight for the group that was off to the side.

Heading straight for the blonde who was a ways off from anyone, his camera already positioned for a shot.

He felt his blood run cold.

“PROMPTO!”

 

-

 

They had set up for another shot, Prompto giving up on getting them organized when it happened.

“PROMPTO!”

He half-turned, seeing Nyx instantly running to him but didn’t even get a chance to think when he felt himself being pulled down and squished. He dropped his camera somewhere and he was instantly thrown into a broad chest and arms curled around him as he felt something hit wood almost right next to his ear. There was a roar in his ears, and his body was numb and his eyes didn’t focus until a second later when he realized…

Cor was holding him.

He was tucked into the man, basically sitting on his lap, legs underneath him and one arm thrown around him, squeezing him against his chest.

He blushed, feeling his embarrassment climb until he turned away, getting a full picture.

Cor was holding up one of a wooden shield, the ones that Gladio used when he was practicing with his dad, and two daggers were sunk into it, Prompto seeing the tips of the blades from where he was.

He felt the horror hit him hard, his breath catching as his mind caught up to events.

Cor relaxed, letting the shield drop to the ground and instantly fixing Prompto so he was on his knees and not cradled into him. Prompto simply sat there, his eyes fixed on the shield.

That could have been him.

Would have, if Cor hadn’t been there.

He shuddered, his body slowly starting to shake.

Nyx instantly dropped down next to him, his hood off and his eyes wide with fear.

Prompto gave him a shaky smile, trying his hardest not to freak out.

“I-I'm fine.”

His voice broke and Nyx seemed to flinch from just that. Everyone else was slowly coming forward, their faces all ashamed.

Prompto swallowed, tried to stop shaking as Cor stood up.

He could see Noct run up, Gladio and Ignis right behind him and stop in front of Cor.

“I-”

“Enough.”

Noct instantly flinched, as did everyone else as Cor spoke. Prompto couldn’t blame them. His voice was clear but short, his anger flowing out with that single word.

“I must say that this is the most horrendous job done _your_ _Highness._ Had it been anyone else, had someone not been close enough, had your little stunt been just seconds quicker, you would be _burying a body_.”

Noct instantly paled, his eyes meeting Prompto’s for a second before going back to Cor. Ignis and Gladio were even shocked into silence, their faces slowly draining along with their prince.

Prompto felt a hand on his shoulder, flinched and turned to see Nyx. He gave him a tight smile and helped him up. Prompto had the realization that his legs didn’t seem to want to work, his hands gripping Nyx’s hard as he tried to balance on them.

Crap.

Cor continued.

“Please explain to me how this happened.”

It wasn’t an invitation, even Prompto knew that. But even so, Gladio stepped forward, his eyes scared.

“It was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to my sur-”

Prompto saw Cor turn his head slightly, towards Gladio, and the man instantly closed his mouth. Cor turned back, Prompto knowing his eyes back on Noct.

“That was obvious, Shield. But don’t worry, you weren’t the only idiot in this incident. For the Prince to allow his weapons to hit anything but the target - _much less an innocent bystander_ \- is something that lies solely with him.”

Ignis and Gladio opened their mouths to protest - heck, even Prompto was ready to say something - but Noct gave his head one shake, silencing them all. His eyes met Prompto, filled with a guilt Prompto didn’t know the reason for, as he answered.

“You’re right sir. The fault is mine. I should never allow my weapons to become something other than tools to protect my people. I could have killed someone today.”

He bowed slightly, just the tiny drop of his head, towards Cor. Everyone tensed.

“You have my thanks.”

Prompto couldn't stand it any longer, he pushed himself away from Nyx, and reached out a hand towards the men.

“Cor, it isn’t th-”

His legs betrayed them, the bastards, buckling almost instantly and he yelped as he fell.

Cor swung around and caught him, his hands holding onto his arms as he helped him to stand. Prompto licked his lips, noting the small cuts in his uniform. Right where the shield was.

_The daggers..._

He glanced up, ready to say ‘thank you’ - or something - when he met Cor’s eyes.

They were filled with something Prompto didn’t know. Something that made a lump form in Prompto’s throat. Something that made everything come crashing down on him.

He choked and Cor’s hands slightly tightened their grip around his arms.

He made sure he was at least not going to fall instantly before he slid his hands away. He turned back towards the group, his voice rough.

“Practice is over. I would see to your friend. And it seems you owe him a new camera.”

And with that Cor walked away, everyone staying silent as he left.

 

-

 

Cor was not easily shaken.

 

He had been watching the session, taking in the fact that Noct was getting used to the warps, though a bit slowly.

He also noted the boy off the side, taking pictures of the Glaives.

But he focused on Noct, pushing, just gently, into the prince’s stubborn pride.

It seemed to work, the prince going on strong again.

His daggers were knocked away but it was no matter, they would easily disappear and he could continue with a different weapon.

Only they didn’t.

Cor _felt_ the realization hit him as his body moved, his hands grabbing a shield as he bolted to the boy, painfully oblivious as he readied to take a picture. He could hear the prince scream, could see the Glaives move, felt his body know that he wasn’t going to make it.

Screw it.

He did make it just in time, pulling the boy back - seeing one dagger lodge itself into his camera as it fell - and throwing him into himself, bringing the shield up just in time to feel the hard _thunks_ of the other two as they went too far into the wood, scratching his arm.

The thought of getting there just a fraction of a second too late was painfully obvious to him.

 

He hadn't needed to say anything, the obvious remorse and understanding on the Prince’s face enough of a punishment.

But _for the love of the Astrals_.

The boy didn’t even seem to fully grasp the situation, trying to tell him it was fine when even his body knew the difference.

The boy shaking slightly, his face pale as the realization _did_ hit him, the tiny choke as he tried, failed to talk.

The fear as he looked at Cor.

He instantly threw his hand into the wall, feeling the slight crack under his hit.

He took a deep breath, bringing his hand from the small indent he had made.

Cor continued on walking.

 

-

 

Noct felt like he was going to puke.

 

Prompto had instantly fallen back down as soon as Cor had left, his eyes staring right at his camera.

A dagger had managed to lodge itself into it.

Ignis and Nyx had instantly went to him but Noct couldn’t move, his eyes slowly moving to the shield.

That could have been Prompto.

The image flashed into his head, of Cor not making it, of the daggers digging themselves into Prompto’s body instead of the wood.

Noct had to cover his mouth, feeling bile run up his throat.

Gladio walked up, gave him a pat and then went to clean up their training.

Noct took a breath, tried to calm his nerves, and walked over to Prompto, who had calmed down and was trying to rid himself of Ignis’ and Nyx’s fussing.

“Guys, really. I am fine. Just a little s-”

He stumbled again, his legs not ready to move yet.

Noct caught him, Nyx and Ignis giving him a look before backing off a bit. Prompto smiled, and it was shaky but there, as he gripped his arms for support.

“Thanks buddy.”

Noct couldn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Regis is walking around the place, using the holes punched into the wall as breadcrumbs. 
> 
> But I kinda like the idea that something happens like this. I feel like it would, with Prompto being... well, Prompto. It seems like they wouldn't be able to keep the trouble duo out of all the trouble, especially if they are not expecting anything to happen.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be about the power-dads, so I am looking forward to writing it. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	13. ...There's New Strength.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I… almost killed Prompto.”
> 
> He heard it. His dad had stopped writing, his mouth thinned into a line, his hand gripping the pen just a bit too tight. Noct saw the tear, a thin line right where he had been writing. Noct waited, expecting the fury and disappointment he knew his dad was capable of.
> 
> But his dad just sighed, smoothing out the page and starting to write again, careful with the imperfection in the page.
> 
> “I see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made it, wrote it out before the next day. Yes, it was close. No, I am not late. 
> 
> And here it is, a chapter for the masses and a continuation for the boys. 
> 
> I am not sure about this one but enjoy.

Regis heard the knock on the door and instantly stopped writing, putting the pen down and taking a breath.

“Come in.”

The door cracked open, a shock of black hair appearing before blue eyes peeked through, giving Regis a guilty look.

He just smiled and gestured for his son to come in.

“Come on then Noct. I think we have something to discuss.”

 

-

 

Prompto might be a little slow on the uptake, but he wasn’t an idiot.

 

When Noct explained to him that he should steer clear of the practice grounds for a bit - to let everyone cool off - he knew exactly what his friend was saying. And while he completely understood where his friend was coming from, he didn’t enjoy the rock that sat at the bottom of his stomach.

But when Noct pressed, with that smile that was all sorts of broken, with that tired body that told him Noct probably was stressing, with those eyes that still couldn’t completely look at him yet, he had just smiled back and whispered, “Okay.”

At least he had gotten a new camera.

Now he regretted it, as he took a few pictures of the murals, if only because of the fact that no training grounds meant he couldn’t even shoot to let off some steam.

He sighed, looking up at one the murals of the kings.

Something flashed in his peripheral vision and Prompto immediately flinched, head whipping around, body ducking and his hands almost dropping his camera.

Cor let his hand fall back to his side, giving Prompto a considering look.

“It seems even you have a sense to remember your earlier adventures.”

Prompto cursed.

He had been doing it since the incident, some stupid, fright reaction his body had now every time he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

He had done it a few times to Ignis, done it during a practice session with Gladio and even made the mistake of doing it front of Noct.

And now, here it was, his stupid fears coming out full force for the man in front of him.

Prompto turned away, moodily looking through his camera.

“I am fine.”

He heard Cor shift behind him, could just see the slight way the man would raise an eyebrow, could he hear when he spoke again.

“I am sure you are. Who wouldn’t be okay after almost dying?”

Prompto pursed his lips.

Gods, did he hate it when the man talked.

“It was fine. Just an acciden-”

“One that almost cost you your life.”

“-And no one even got hur-”

“Only because we were lucky enough to avoid it.”

“-And it over no-”

“Your body would beg to differ.”

Prompto spun around, feeling the anger build.

“And it wasn’t even that bad! I am fine!”

Cor’s lip curled.

“By fine, do you mean the fact that you have been avoiding practice? Fine meaning the way you flinch every time something comes close? Fine meaning that you haven’t actually talked to your precious prince about  it?”

Prompto flushed, feeling the stinging mockery behind the words.

It wasn’t any better that he hit every nail on the head.

“I mean, fine as in, it’s not any of your business.”

It felt like a slap to the face.

From Cor’s slight expression to the way it made Prompt’s stomach twist with the knowledge that he had actually said something like that.

It felt like he had just slapped the man in the face.

Hell, it would have been better if he did.

But then the expressions melted away and Cor was back, his face unreadable.

“Is this how you’ve handled your problems? With anger and cowardice?”

Prompto turned, walking away.

“It’s worked fine until now.”

Cor grabbed his arm, spinning him around and looking straight into his eyes. Prompto was done, about to shout when he saw the look in the man’s eyes.

There was a raw desperation, something Prompto had never seen before.

But it still reminded him of something, a fuzzy memory keeping him there.

“That’s not how it works. You can’t just put it off and lock it away. It won’t settle itself that way. It will eat at you until there is nothing left. At least…” He looked away for a second, like he was trying to gather his thoughts. Prompto waited, noting how he sighed and let go, dropping Prompto’s hand. He stayed even then, looking at Cor as he clicked his tongue.

“ _At least_ , tell Prince Noctis about it.”

Prompto waited a beat, his anger smothered. He looked up, knew that Cor was done, and bowed slightly before walking away.

 

-

 

Noct was tired.

 

He was tired from the training, from the fact that he couldn’t even wield the stupid daggers anymore, his warps so off that Ignis had decidedly banned them from his armory.

He was tired from not sleeping, from the fact that every time he closed his eyes, his mind would play back the incident, only showing worse and worse outcomes every time.

He was tired from playing the delicate game of cat-n-mouse with Prompto, from the fact that his friend was still very much terrified but also very much determined to lie about it.

 

So much so that when he was told by Ignis that his dad wanted him, he wasn’t even fazed until he reached the door, his mind barely warning him about the reason for the summons as he walked in.

His dad smiled, giving him an encouraging nod as he motioned to the chair across from him.

“Have a seat, Noctis. You look exhausted.”

Noct did sit, letting himself show his true fatigue as he sunk into the seat.

Not use in hiding it if his dad already knew.

“Yeah, just a bit. You know, training and all.”

His father nodded in agreement, his hand dancing a pen across a page.

They sat in silence for a minute, Noctis almost asleep when his dad spoke again.

“Cor tells me that there was an accident the other day. Out on the training grounds.”

Noctis wanted to slap himself.

Of course, his dad had heard about it.

He sat up, running his hands along his thighs.

“Yeah, something like that.”

The pen didn’t stop but his dad frowned slightly, like he was thinking through something.

“What happened?”

Noct felt a lump in his throat and coughed to clear it. He looked down, watching as he wrung out his hands.

“Well… it was an accident… And no one got hurt… And, uh…”

“Noctis.”

He looked up, saw that his dad had stopped writing, the pen still in his grip. He didn’t look up, didn’t even acknowledge him, as he started writing again.

Noct knew what it meant, his dad having used the same strategy since he was little.

It was a sign to just stop and breathe, a chance for Noct to get his thoughts together so, when he did speak, he wouldn’t sputter and stutter around the truth.

It reminded him of a bad end in his games, the last save giving him a chance to not kill it again.

It was more like a chance to tell him what happened, not the excuses that Noct had thought up before that moment.

Noct swallowed and looked down again, trying to gather his thoughts.

They sat in silence for  a while, his dad just writing while Noct tried to calm his heart.

With more courage than he felt, he tried again.

“I… almost killed Prompto.”

He heard it. His dad had stopped writing, his mouth thinned into a line, his hand gripping the pen just a bit too tight. Noct saw the tear, a thin line right where he had been writing. Noct waited, expecting the fury and disappointment he knew his dad was capable of.

But his dad just sighed, smoothing out the page and starting to write again, careful with the imperfection in the page.

“I see.”

Silence overlapped again, Noct looking at his father as he wrote.

“That’s it?”

His dad glanced up at him, his pen not stopping.

“I do believe so.”

Noct was instantly annoyed.

“I almost killed Prompto.”

Regis raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on Noctis’ tone.

“Yes, so you have told me.”

“I almost killed my best friend! Why aren’t you mad!?”

Regis put down his pen, giving his son a look.

“What is there to do? As you have said, it was an unfortunate accident but no one was hurt.”

Noct sputtered, trying to get his father to understand.

Because he didn’t.

He didn’t understand.

“I almost _killed_ him! He could have died! I did something that no king should even have considered a possibility! I, I, I-”

“Noctis.”

“I made him terrified of even the tiniest of things! Made Cor practically hate my guts! Made Ignis and Gladio tip-toe around us both! Made half the Glaive ashamed because they couldn’t stop it!”

“Noctis, it wasn’t your fault. It was a simple acci-”

“To hell with accident!”

Noct jumped up, heard his chair fall back, and slammed his hands against the desk. He felt the anger. Felt the tears burning his eyes. Felt the hitch in his voice.

“Dad, you weren’t there! You didn’t see it! Prompto could have _died_! Had Cor not been there, he would of! Or one of the Glaive trying to protect him! I messed up! Be mad! Get angry! Or disappointed! Something!”

His dad sat back, his hands folding gently in front of him but saying nothing through the whole thing. Now he sat forward, letting his head rest on his folded hands and considered Noct for a moment.

“Exactly.”

Noct blinked for a second.

“What?”

His dad smiled, that one that told Noct that he wasn’t even angry at him. One he hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Exactly, Noctis. You’re right. You did mess up. You didn’t take things seriously. You let yourself go in the spur of the moment. You set yourself up for failure and it almost ended in tragedy. You weren’t paying attention to the things that you ought to. You messed up.”

He stood and moved around his desk so he was standing next to Noct. He  gently took Noct’s hands from where they were planted on the desk, catching his eye.

“But you know that you did. You understand the consequences for your failure. You realize what could have happened. You know.”

He gave Noct’s hands a shake, releasing them and grabbing his shoulders instead.

“That is a great lesson to learn. The lesson of owning up to your mistakes, no matter how grave they were. Now is the next one: learning from them. But I am afraid this one is a bit harder than the first.” He gave Noctis a knowing look. “Have you apologized to Mr. Argentum yet?”

Noct looked at him confused.

“Of course I have Dad.”

His dad shook his head, pinning him with a slight frown.

“I don’t mean a confession Noctis. I think we all know you made a mistake. I think even young Argentum can figure out that it wasn’t on purpose. That is was a simple accident. What I am asking is, did you apologize?”

Noct opened his mouth to answer, of course he did, when he got it. He blinked, his mouth clamping shut. His dad nodded, and let him go, turning back to his desk.

“I do believe you know what to do.”

 

-

 

They were both on the balcony, their legs swinging off the railing with their backs to the (now shared) apartment because Ignis had no chill and Gladio was definitely trying to snoop and Prompto had wanted to talk to Noct alone, too.

So there they were, sitting side-by-side, Noct noticing how Prompto looked more calm than he had in the last week.

Prompto glanced at him, catching his eye and nodding, a sign for him to go first.

Noct shook his head and waited.

Prompto always caved first.

“So… I wanted to tell you something.”

Noct could hear the slight nervousness in Prompto’s voice, could feel him wringing his hands.

He waited, hoping that he wasn’t too late.

Hoping Prompto wasn’t going to kill him.

“I… Uh… Well, I was kinda…”

He was instantly reminded of when his dad would say his name, hopefully understanding why he did now.

He knocked his shoulder against his friend, giving him a smile.

“Prom.”

Prompto sighed, knocked back and just sat there for a bit, leaning against Noct.

It filled him with a guilty joy, having Prompto this close to him; having him relax against him.

But soon he left his side, his friend slowly working up the courage to talk again.

“I… Well, I guess first off, I never thought it was your fault.”

He could hear it in the way Prompto was talking, could see how his friend was piecing things together to form his sentences.

“I never thought that it was something to worry about.”

He looked up and Noct did too, Prompto giving him a smile. He looked down for a minute, his lip being worked on before he nodded and met his gaze again.

“I trust you Noct. Don’t think any differently buddy.”

There was a ‘but’ in there.

Noct could feel it.

He could also feel how his stomach went icy.

“But… uh… I have to tell you something.”

Noct nodded, didn't say anything as Prompto waited a bit before continuing.

“I…  was scared. Still am to be honest.”

It hit him harder than he thought.

The ice hit him harder than he thought.

The voice, the one that told him Prompto was actually terrified, hit him harder than he thought.

He almost gasped, thankful that he hadn't, as Prompto continued.

“I… was trying really hard not to be. Cause I knew that you would blame yourself. So I kept it to myself. I thought it was fine…”

He rubbed the back of his head. “I guess I wasn't.”

Noct remembered how his dad had explained it; actually realized now what he had meant.

Noct shook his head, leaning against Prompto.

“Prom?”

“Yeah?”

Noct swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

Prompto huffed out a sigh and just nodded. He leaned against Noct too, wrapping a hand around his own and swinging his legs, letting them hit the balcony.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there it is.
> 
> Wasn't totally sure about this one, it seemed too odd for me. But maybe because I wanted dad figures but Cor is too stubborn and I still imagine Regis coming out with a troll moment somewhere.
> 
> Noct and Prompto kinda just... made up after yelling at their dads but you know they did the exact thing they were told.
> 
> And yes, Ignis had no chill because they were hanging off the balcony and Gladio had a bet going that Noct was going to confess. Sorry big guy, not slow burn (or just oblivion) for nothing. 
> 
> Ah, let me know your thoughts, kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> Tumblr me is @365daysofpassion  
> I like all things.
> 
> Till Next Time.


	14. In Seeing, It was Only A Matter of Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain instantly died down, calming to a steady and soothing pace, getting slightly warmer as the clouds start to lighten.
> 
> Noct looked at him, his eyes opening to smile at his friend, his hands falling gently to his side.
> 
> “Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, Number 14 for Day 12. I hope you like it.
> 
> Single chapter but with so many things, I just love writing as Prompto. It is kinda great, 
> 
> But enjoy!

It came to Prompto like sudden rain.

 

“Prompto!”

He turned, his camera clicking so he wouldn’t miss the opportunity but his eyes focusing on the shock of black hair; the blue eyes that turned up in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

He smiled, giving the prince a smirk.

“Oh, taking a picture. There’s this really cool technology called a camera and it can cap-”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the news.”

The prince waved him off, coming up and standing for a second, shifting from one leg to another. Prompto smiled at him.

The guy was so awkward sometimes.

“Dude, prince, you can sit down.”

The prince huffed, throwing himself down next to him and looking at the view.

The school opened up the city, being down one of the main roads, and the prince glanced back at Prompto as he readied for another shot.

The sun was setting, casting everything into that golden glow that Prompto loved.

“So, what are you taking a picture of exactly?”

Prompto thought for a second, trying to find the answer.

“Maybe the glow.”

The prince cocked an eyebrow, not looking at Prompto as he questioned him.

“How do you even do that?”

Prompto shrugged, another photo taken.

“Don’t know dude.”

 

“Prompto.”

He didn’t lower the camera, waiting for the moment of weakness.

“Yes?”

There was a beat of silence before shoulders sagged, a sigh escaping.

“Are you still trying to take a picture?”

“No. ‘Do or do not, there is no try’.”

A snort and a shake of the head but no blue gave Prompto the go-ahead.

“Did you seriously just quote one of those old space movies?”

“Star Wars, Prince Noctis. And it is a classic.”

“Whatever. Just stop already. Do not. Abort mission. I want to go home.”

Prompto shifted just slightly, seeing a peak but knowing better than to try to take a picture. He smiled at the prince, even though his back was to him.

“This can all end if you just turn around. It isn’t even that bad.”

He knew the pout was there, could tell from the slight shift of his jaw.

But then a sigh escaped again and slowly, the prince turned to him, his eyes bright with expectancy.

It really wasn’t that bad.

His hair had been cut - by _who_ Prompto had no idea - but now it was higher up, curving against his head in bunches of small circlets.

Prompto didn’t know how. The prince had straight hair but he said it happened every time they cut, calming down by the next day or so since Noctis’ hair grew so fast.

He looked good, amazing even. Especially when all the girls had practically squealed at the sight.

But the prince was embarrassed. And hell to the Six if Prompto wasn’t going to get a picture of this.

And so he took the picture, the slight blush on his face, the way his eyes were bright and wide, the mouth that was pouting, the hair crowning him with circlets of black.

It was almost perfect.

Noctis waited a second and then stomped off, his bag going over his shoulder.

“You happy now?”

Prompto laughed, grabbing all his things and running up to catch him, slapping his back playfully.

“Come on! It is a great picture, Prince Noctis.”

Noctis huffed, shrugging off his hand and slumping into a scowl.

“Don’t call me that.”

Prompto stopped, slightly taken back. He instantly felt the horror, just knowing he messed everything up with that stunt. But then the prince half-turned, the blush still there and his blue eyes going back and forth from Prompto to away.

“Noct is fine.”

Prompto blinked for a second, taking in the sentence.

Then a giant smile set in and Noctis - _Noct_ \- blushed more and turned around. Prompto caught up, giving his friend another slap.

 

Noct was sitting on his bed, his eyes focused on the round of King’s Knights.

Prompto was focused too, his body leaning against the side of the bed, his character in the middle of an epic battle when he noticed the time.

10:30pm.

He blinked, looking at the ‘DEAD END’ screen in front of him.

Noct let out a little noise of disapproval, his body tensing as the round was placed on his shoulders.

A second later and he groaned, the end music joining Prompto’s.

Prompto let his head drop, looking at Noct upside down.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“It’s like, 10:30. We should probably end it.”

Noct groaned, turning around so he was on his back, an arm draping over his eyes.

Prompto took that as a sign to leave, standing slowly and stretching his sore legs.

Too long sitting in one place.

A noise behind him and Prompto half turned, half stretched to look at his friend, giving him a confused look.

“What?”

Noct moved his arm, his eyes barely opened as he fought off sleep.

“Are you staying over?”

Prompto blinked at him.

Hadn’t really thought to consider that.

“Isn’t the guest bed occupying all of your crap?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then whe-”

He stopped as Noct began to move, scooting and sliding until he was under the covers and half the bed was unoccupied. A hand lazily slapped the pillow, his eyes already closing.

“Sleep here.”

Prompto stood there, stock still.

The prince of the country just told him to sleep in the same bed as him.

What?

He was thinking too long because Noct made a noise and opened his eyes, giving Prompto a look.

“Prom. Either get into the bed or get out. Stop watching me like a pervert.”

Prompto snorted, throwing off his clothes until he was in his boxers and snuggling underneath the covers with Noct.

“You’re an idiot. What if, like, I took advantage and shot pics or something?”

Noct raised an eyebrow, looking half concerned, half impressed.

“You got camera in those boxers of yours?”

Prompto sighed out, trying not to smile.

“Dude, you know that wasn’t what I meant. You need to be more careful.”

Noct laughed, a barely exhaling of breath that tickled Prompto’s cheeks.

“You’re the one who is practically naked in _my_ bed. I think you need to be more careful.”

Prompto sighed and just gave his friend a look.

“Dude, you are so ticklish, it wouldn’t even matter.”

Noct shook his head, his eyes closing already.

“No way. Definitely could do it. You’re a twig. Way too easy to overpower.”

Prompto felt himself be drawn to sleep, Noct’s voice calming him and making his eyes close.

 

“Get in loser, we’re going on a date.”

Noct drove up in the regalia, Ignis and Gladio in the back seats. Prompto looked away from his picture, his camera shutter going off as he leaned in.

A few people were looking, already knowing who the driver was.

Prompto smiled and shook his head, giving Noct a smirk.

“Totally not a date. You got babysitters.”

Noct scoffed.

“Babysitters are the new cool thing dude. Get in.”

Prompto sighed, letting his voice drop to a whine.

“And are you going to buy me nice things this time?”

Noct smiled sweetly, holding out a hand. Prompto laughed, taking it…

To be pulled into the car via Noct.

A shriek that could have put a banshee to shame escaped Prompto as he all but got thrown into the front passenger’s seat, Noct laughing while Gladio groaned and Ignis sighed.

Then they were off, Noct’s laugh echoing out.

 

“Prom, look.”

Noct pointed to a flower, completely red and practically glowing in the rey landscape. Noct was crouched next to it, his finger barely missing the petals, as he looked at Prompto, his eyes alight with excitement.

Prompto took the picture, knowing he captured it perfectly when Noct gave him a smile.

“Take a picture of the flower, not me idiot. Isn’t your assignment ‘Nature’?”

Actually, Prompto’s assignment was ‘Nature and Man’, but he adjusted it to Noct finding random pieces of nature, Prompto taking pictures to his reactions.

They were good, since the prince seemed to actually enjoy finding the pieces for Prompto to take.

They had already taken pictures of Noct with dogs, under trees, sleeping and having butterflies attack him, a huge amount of him finding flowers and just a few of Noct in the sun and wind and looking up at clouds.

Now they were closing in, the dark tint to them getting darker as Prompto watched.

Noct looked up too, his face losing its earlier light.

“It’s gonna rain.”

Prompto knew Noct didn’t like the rain. Knew his friend had something going on that made his bones ache whenever the clouds blessed Insomnia with their tears.

He shrugged, waving the camera.

“I got a lot of good pictures. So let’s head back?”

Noct frowned and then looked back up, like he was debating.

“We could probably push it.”

Prompto shrugged, looking down at his pictures.

“We should go. We didn’t bring an umbrella. What if i-”

A shower of water falls, completely soaking Prompto and Noct in cold rain.

It hits Prompto like ice, making him yelp in surprise and almost drop his camera. He instantly covers his bag, glad his camera was waterproof.

The roar of the rain is loud and Prompto squints and shields his eyes to find Noct, opening his mouth to scream at his friend.

And then stopped.

Noct was standing in the rain, his arms outstretched and his face facing up. His hair was already stuck to his forehead, his clothes already clinging to his body. His eyes were closed, his mouth opened barely into a smile and he _breathed_ , the air coming out as a tiny puff.

Prompto scrambled to take a picture, his fingers slipping and fumbling until they finally rose to meet his face, his eyes already in place as the camera focused.

Even in the rain, even with everything going on, Noct was beautiful.

The rain instantly died down, calming to a steady and soothing pace, getting slightly warmer as the clouds start to lighten.

Noct looked at him, his eyes opening to smile at his friend, his hands falling gently to his side.

“Prom.”

It hits Prompto then, almost as hard and surprising as the rain.

_Oh._

Noct chuckled, giving Prompto a smirk.

“Dude. Your face? It's red.”

Prompto could feel it, the heat instantly taking over as the rain melted his cold body into a warm mush.

He felt a sense of pure joy and excitement hit him as he looked at Noct, as the feeling set into his being.

And with it, a tiny knot set there too, uncertain and completely horrified with the revelation.

_“Good things come to those that wait.”_

That feeling was overridden, the warmth bursting inside of Prompto as he gently shook his head.

“Ah nothing. This rain is super cold though.”

Noct laughed, agreed, and they made their way back, a rainbow painting the clouds even as the rain continued.

_This is definitely what I waited for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just added dumb mystery to Noct's hair cause it is too straight and he never cuts it and I know he has to have a flaw somewhere in that blessed face of his. 
> 
> Prompto is cute when he falls in love cause it is just an instant drop into hell. Noctis Hell.  
> And no, he does not mind a bit.
> 
> And yay! I am doing it and keeping up and totally want to figure out when to break out the roadtrip crap just for fun because everything is great and wonderful and no one is dead yet. Go AU's!
> 
> But also, I feel like I am just pushing back the bad stuff until it is all I can write *nervous laugh* so there's that... Yeah. 
> 
> Well, another thought for another day.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	15. In Meeting Luna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes, the damsel does the saving. You know how long a prince can take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sp I just realized that I mentioned Luna barely once and just threw her out the window so here is my lame attempt at putting her back into this little fic.
> 
> I honestly don't feel like I can capture Luna right so the next chapters will probably have her in the them but with other people's point of view.
> 
> But, if you can get over that, please enjoy!

Luna has been waiting for that moment.

 

She remembered when she first knew that sitting and waiting was no longer an option. The Astrals had guided her, leading to know of the corruption inside of Nielfheim, the horrors that took place within the electronic city. They Had gifted her with the luck to be there for the plans to be played, graced her with protection until she could act.

And she did.

It was only by the mercy of the Six that she survived. Only through the guidance that was granted to the Oracle that she was able to work the way she was.

She remembered what Regis, her King, had told the Chancellor.

_“Sometimes, the damsel does the saving. You know how long a prince can take.”_

She had took it as her permission to move, gathering up the necessary materials until, the day it came, there was no struggle.

She had wiped the Empire of the horrid men that ran, uprooted the hideous wires and technology they had called advancement, tore down the shackles of the people and gave them reason to live once more.

Adryn had sneered, like he knew what had happened and knew what was to happen and had simply disappeared into the darkness of the daemons.

Good riddance.

The true test was rebuilding the land, trying to get the people to seize the moment, having to undergo the tedious task of bringing a country from the ashes of the nightmare.

But damn anyone who tried to stop her doing it anyways.

The people had seized the moment, the land began to heal itself, the country dragged itself from its past and planted itself in new and wondrous foundations that the Empire never dreamed of.

It had been hard work. It had been tough situation after tough situation. It had been internal war after war. But, when the curtain was raised, The Empire was no more, and the Republic was born.

 

“Lady Lunafreya, the escort from Lucis  is here. Let us be on our way.”

Luna nodded, letting her guards fall into formation around her as she walked. Aranea stood beside her, giving her the moral support of the silent guard.

Outside, the Glaives stood at attention, four of them waiting in front of a car.

Luna smiled at them all and one stepped forward, his cowl being thrown back.

“Lady Lunafreya, it is a honor to meet you. We will be handling your transport to Lucis, along with your designated escort.”

He bowed low, his comrades doing the same. Luna looked at the man for a moment, seeing the light blue surrounding him in calm curls hugging his body. She laughed, waving off the salute and smiling at they straightened.  

“Thank you so much for coming to get me. May I ask who it is that I will be in the company of for the duration of my trip?”

The man nodded, his face professional.

“Yes ma’am. My name is Nyx Ulric. I am in charge of the mission and responsible for your well-being. I hope for a good trip.”

The tips of the curls tinted yellow, the nervousness barely there.

“Well Nyx, I am in your care.”

 

-

 

Luna found that she really had missed the sights of the world.

 

Even on the way to Insomnia, even as they rarely stopped and quickly made their way through the outskirts of the Republic and Lucis, she found that the abundance of life and lush and true nature was a bit overwhelming.

It was truly beautiful.

And from what Nyx allowed - the small breaks, the tiny stops just for Luna’s benefit - the thought wasn’t lost on any of the Lucians that were with her.

The Republic had a beauty in the col conquest of land and the tired realm of both technology and land.

Lucis had a beauty in the wild life that sprouted from every corner of the country, even if the daemons still roamed and the rogue MT dropships still posed a threat.

It was nice and wonderful.

But all too soon, they were back in the city, though the sounds of this one were filled with the noises of life instead of the drone of mechanics.

 

“Lady Lunafreya, we will take you to the Citadel where the King awaits. After that, the Crownsguard will oversee your protection along with your personal guard.”

Luna nodded, looking out the window at all the people who were out and about, even as the sun slowly began to set.

There was no fear here, not like what was shown in the Republic.

The darkness didn’t reach here, not like it had in Gralea.

For that, Luna was truly thankful.

Aranea looked out too, giving the city a sweep before whistling.

“You Lucians have quite the city. Makes me a little jealous.”

Luna looked and saw it, a tiny crack of a smile from Nyx.

It was very endearing for a man who had tried to remain formal throughout the whole proceedings.

“Yes. It is quite the beauty.”

 

-

 

Noct stood off center, lined up with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio while they awaited Luna’s arrival.

His dad sat on the throne, the only sign that the man was even feeling anything being the way he gently drummed his fingers on the armrest.

Then, the doors were opened wide, a messenger announcing her arrival.

“Your Majesty, King of Lucis, I announce the arrival of the Oracle and newly appointed Chancellor of the newly formed Republic of Nielfheim, the fair Lady Lunafreya.”

The Glaives walked in first, going off on the right as Luna’s personal guard moved to the left.

Then she entered.

Luna walked up, the white and red of the Empire making her practically glow.

Noct smiled bright, even as he glanced his father stand in respect.

Luna caught his eye for a moment, nodded slightly before walking up and bowing low to his dad, the King nodding in reply.

Noct snuck a look at Prompto, taking in his friend’s starstruck expression.

Out of everyone, Prompto had been one of the most excited to finally meet Luna, something Noct wasn’t totally sure of the origins.

He leaned in, playfully nudging his arm.

“Well there you go, Prom. A meeting of a lifetime.”

He remembered how his friend had tried to describe it and from the smile he got in return, it was probably on point.

His dad walked down the steps, his eyes bright and tearing up slightly. He held out his arms, taking in Luna as she smiled back at him.

Noct knew, it had been too long for everyone.

Luna just smiled back.

“Shall we skip the formalities, your majesty?”

Regis didn’t answer, just pulled her into a hug, Luna returning it with just as much emotion. They held it for a second before he pulled back, setting his hands on her shoulders.

“Oh my dear, it has been for too long.”

Luna nodded, her eyes catching Noct’s again. She smiled.

“Yes, I do believe it has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i totally feel like Luna wasn't completely badass only because she knew what the Astrals wanted from her. 
> 
> But now that the whole canon crap is thrown out, Luna didn't wait for her prince, she defeated the enemy and went looking for him herself. You go girl.
> 
> And yes, Regis is super happy to see her. 
> 
> And hopefully, I can capture everything how I want to.
> 
> Till Next Time.


	16. ...There's Friendship...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then her eyes went up, Prompto having the opportunity to see the moment they met with Noct’s.
> 
> And there it was, a connection that Prompto was definitely jealous of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again with another update and more Luna and even if she isn't perfectly how she should be, I love what we have here. So yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto was ecstatic.

 

Here was Lunafreya, the whole reason - and maybe the only reason - he was standing here, standing and talking to the King like they were family instead of the King of Lucis and Chancellor of the new Republic.

She had walked in and instantly took Prompto’s breath away. The white and red of the Republic, both colors going well together, made her seem more like an angel or god than human. She had walked in completely comfortable, not stiff and professional but like she was returning home.  

And from the way the King swept down and hugged her, Prompto got the feeling that it was probably just that.

After that, everyone had been dismissed, the Glaives nodding and walking out and the woman - the only person Luna had brought with her surprisingly - had shared a look with Luna before heading out as well.

After that, all pretense of anything resembling formality went out the window.

They talked for a little bit, their voice filled with both joy and a love that made Prompto just a bit jealous.

And then her eyes went up, Prompto having the opportunity to see the moment they met with Noct’s.

And there it was, a connection that Prompto was definitely jealous of.

Noct moved passed him, going down the steps to join his dad and Luna and they hugged, a more just long-time-no-see kind then the delicate one his dad gave.

They didn’t even say anything just hugged and after they broke apart, just looked at each other, both smiling.

And Prompto was almost positive - like 90% - that Noct would have been crying if no one else was there, especially since Luna’s eyes were getting watery.

It was a moment that had Prompto itching for his camera, though he knew better than to pull it out here.

He was staring too long because Luna flicked her eyes to him, giving him a small smile that definitely indicated more than just a glance.

Prompto almost blushed, probably did if Ignis’ look and Gladio’s snicker were anything to go by.

Noct, the bastard that he was, decided to do more damage.

“Let me introduce you to the team, Luna. They’ll be guarding you for most of the time anyways.”

He turned and waved, motioning for them to come and join them.

Ignis took pity, going first and Gladio just gave a small pat as he let Prompto bring up the rear.

He tried his hardest to calm down, willing his stupid blush to fade.

He heard Noct start.

“This here is Ignis.”

“Advisor to the future king. At your service.”

Ignis bowed low and Luna nodded, her eyes bright with recognition.

“Ah yes, the one who feeds Noctis. And always manages to get him to eat his vegetables. A pleasure.”

Ignis smiled and Noct blushed slightly, muttering something about letters before moving on.

“Gladio is next.”

“How ya doing?”

Ignis gave a sigh but Luna simply giggled, nodding again as he bowed.

“Oh very well. Noctis’ Shield, yes? It is nice to see someone will get him up and going for practice.”

Gladio is beaming and Noct is just sighing out a “Don’t encourage him Luna!” and Prompto had the knowledge that it was his turn.

Noct turned to him, making a big deal as he waved his hand at him, giving him that stupid smile he always gave when he knew he was about to embarrass him.

Maybe he was just trying to get him to relax.

It wasn't helping either way.

“And this is-”

“Prompto.”

Luna stepped up, instantly coming up and getting close before Prompto could even bow. She smiled, wide and filled with… Prompto didn't know what but it made him blush.

She grabbed his hands gently, bringing them up slightly as she smiled.

“I have wanted to meet you.”

Prompto blinked, his confusion obvious since Luna laughed and let go, bringing out something from her pocket.

There sat his handkerchief, faded and worn but with his name still looking back at him.

Prompt was dumbfounded.

“I've always wanted to thank you in person. For saving Pryna.”

Prompto glanced from the cloth to Luna, his mind slow to comprehend.

“Oh… uh… no, it wasn't anything. I am sure anyone would have helped the poor pup. I was… lucky. No need to thank me. Ah but, I am not saying it doesn't mean anything to me! It means a lot! And I am glad you even remembered! And I should be thanking you! Oh but… you probably don't know why? I mean-”

“Prom.”

He glanced at Noct, who stood back with his dad, both giving Prompto a look that was identical.

It was a look that was probably too fond for anything normal but Noct just shook his head.

“Just let her give you a compliment.”

Prompto blushed, looked down at the handkerchief and nodded, giving Luna a shy smile.

“You’re welcome Lady Lunafreya. And you have my thanks as well.”

 

-

 

Noct was only a little bit jealous.

 

It was fine.

Luna had wanted to see Prompto, wanting to thank him for saving Pryna all that time go and excited to see the one person who had managed to stick to Noct despite the heavy burden of being a friend of the Prince.

He was kind of wanted to show her too.

But the fact that Prompto and Luna seemed to have instantly hit it off?

Yeah, it was a bit dumb.

And the guy couldn’t even take a compliment, his mouth just going as he tried to wrap his head around why anyone would be thanking him.

It was one thing about Prompto that was both endearing and very annoying.

“Prom, just let her give you a compliment.”

He saw it, how hsi friend slowly allowed it. Saw how Luna smiled even more.

He sighed, looking them over.

“Now now, let them have their moment.”

His dad leaned in, giving Noct a knowing look.

Noct shrugged.

“It’s fine. I am glad they like one another.”

He dad hummed, looking them over as well.

“Yes, it is a good thing. Though,” He leaned in far, his breath tickling Noct’s ear.

“I wonder who you are jealous of?”

He left Noct there, walking up to the two and starting a conversation.

He must have said something good because Luna instantly looked excited and Prompto was already blushing again, his freckles peeking out more than normal. They were talking again, Luna just laughing and Prompto slowly getting into it.

Ignis came up beside him, Gladio trailing behind.

“Your Highness, I hate to cut the reunion short but we have yet to have dinner. I suggest we move the pleasantries to over a table for the remainder of the night.

 

Dinner was great and since Ignis actually cooked most of it, Noct was not only happy but also almost positive that everything had vegetables.

He didn’t mind that much.

Maybe a little.

“So Prompto, Noct has shared that you wield firearms exceptionally well?”

Prompto looked up, giving Noct a look.

“Uh… yeah. I can handle them well enough… Nothing too special though.”

Luna had basically forced Prompto to sit at the table with them, demanding to hear more about Noct and their friendship. He knew that Prompto was uncomfortable but he did sit as per her request, taking the chair next to Noct and across from Luna.

Now Noct could see the regret forming, his eyes trying to make him jump into the conversation and save him.

Luna also glanced at him and Noct decided that he wasn’t going to do this.

He silently went back to his meal, trying to figure out whether the sauce had anything suspicious in it.

Luna smiled.

“And Noct has mentioned that you do wonderful photography! That even you are one of the major photographers for the Citadel and Royalty!”

Noct didn’t need to look up to see the blush on his friend’s face.

He smiled, taking a bite of the sauce and noting that yes, it did have vegetables in it.

Prompto stuttered out a reply while Noct winced, gaining a dirty look from Ignis and an exasperated one from Gladio.

“O-oh. Well… uh, n-no. It is just… they are just letting me snap quick pics! I wouldn’t even call myself a true photographer… I am definitely still an amateur. And well, I do take pics of the citadel and Noct and sometimes his dad but it is only quick ones! More like convenient than actual talent I would think! But uh…”

Noct sighed, grabbing at another dish, giving it a withering look.

“Prom, you’re rambling.”

Prompto smacked his arm, making Noct almost drop the dish. He whined, giving his friend a look as Luna laughed. Prompto was instantly blushing again.

“Dude.”

But it calmed him down and as Luna slowly asked him more and more questions, Noct saw Prompto warm up to it, going off on his little weird tangents about cameras and filters and everything in between, that tiny smirk on his face that told him he would be going on for hours to come.

Luna was smiling, the one from all those years ago, when they were both kids and nothing happened and they were just living their lives, free and joyful.

Noct sat back and watched them, letting the feeling wash over him.

It was a good feeling.

 

-

 

“So, how do you like Luna?”

Prompto looked over his shoulder.

Noct was focused on his phone, the familiar music of King’s Knights playing softly. He glanced up, giving Prompto a quick look before going back to the game.

Prompto hummed, changing out of his clothes and pulling on a pair of sweats before walking over to his bed.

Noct scooted over, leaving one side for him and Prompto flopped down, stretching out his limbs before settling.

“Lady Lunafreya is great. She is so…” He gestured with his hand, trying to figure out what she was exactly. He frowned. “Much.”

Noct snorted, shaking his head as he continued to play.

“Yeah. I guess she is a little much. But she does mean well.”

Prompto hummed, letting it hang for a second before he turned, looking at Noct.

“Do you think she likes me?”

Noct sighed, the ‘DEAD END’ music laughing at him for not surviving the round. He sighed and looked at him, giving Prompto that look when he thought Prompto was being dumb.

“Yeah, you could say that. She did listen to your rambling for the whole night. And she had been kinda wanting to see you too. So I think it is fine.”

Prompto perked up at that, giving Noct a hopeful look.

“She did? Why?”

Noct sighed, long and loud, not bothering to look at Prompto as another round loaded.

“Because Prom, maybe people actually like you?”

Prompto sighed, laying back as the round started up again.

 

Prompto woke up early, to Noct with his arms wrapped around him.

Something smelled amazing and he could hear hushed conversations coming from outside the door

He groaned and got up, pushing Noct off - who just groaned and rolled over - and made his way to the living room.

“Ignis, please tell me those are pancakes?”

He instantly stopped dead, his eyes locking in the back of bleached hair.

Lunafreya herself was standing there, her back to him and facing Ignis who was, in fact, making pancakes.

Ignis looked up, gave Prompto a once-over and sighed.

“Yes, I am. Please go get Noctis and drag him out here too. It will be ready in a second. And Prompto? Get dressed as well.”

Luna laughed, giving Prompto a glance and a small wave.

Prompto's head instantly screamed awake and he just knew he was blushing hard enough to throw his freckles off.

Prompto made a small noise, instantly covering up his chest and retreating back into the room.

 

Ten minutes later Noct came out of the room, his face scrunched up in confusion but instantly relaxing once he saw Luna.

“Ah.”

He sat down, Ignis putting down a plate full of pancakes in front of him and placing coffee and syrup next to it.

Luna was already eating but she stopped and turned to the door, giving Noct a look.

“Where is Prompto? Didn't he wake you up?”

Noct hummed, taking one bite and tasting the blueberries but not too awake to protest.

He ate for a second before giving Luna an answer.

“Prom apparently died from embarrassment. Shoulda warned him that Luna was coming over.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, pinning Noct with a look.

“Your Highness, I sent you a message yesterday.”

Noct chewed on another piece, glancing sideways at the two.

“I know.”

Instantly, there was a loud groan from inside Prompto's room.

“Noct!”

Noct kept eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Luna is great and lovely and I kinda like her being super awesome friends with Prompto. Like that third friend that pushes the two together. 
> 
> Prompto and Noct are lovely and great and I need to probably do more on their feelings and stuff so maybe next chapter.
> 
> And very soon will the road trip begin, I can almost feel it. 
> 
> Till Next Time.


	17. ...And New Courage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it really that obvious?”
> 
> She smiled, looking at how the flowers seemed to be more alive, wondered if Prompto talked to them as he shot photos.
> 
> “I think it is. But I also believe that is a lovely thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is once again, my weird little thing for Noctis Month. 
> 
> More Luna and Prompto and Noct.
> 
> Enjoy.

Luna was happy.

Truly so.

 

Even after the little mess-up in the morning with Prompto, he was still kind enough to show her around the Citadel as Noctis went on with business.

He showed her so many things, giving her a view she never had before, one that held wonderful lights and beautiful picture-perfect scapes. He gave her a full tour, included with stories of different adventures and silly situations about everyone that lived here.

It was like looking through the eyes of innocence, the way Prompto described a world that only recently had begun to see true freedom and peace.

It gave Luna a warm feeling, one that she just knew Noctis must have had.

And they had become fast friends, each of them enjoying the company of another who knew Noctis.

After the tour, with the sun still having a bit of sky to travel through, they had went to the garden, Prompto showing off all the different angles for capturing the flowers’ beauty when she brought it up.

“Prompto?”

He stopped mid-rant, crouching in front of a bed of daisies, glancing up from his camera to give her a smile that seemed to be forever filled with sunshine.

“Yes Lady Lunafreya?”

She smiled back.

“Ah, Luna is just fine Prompto.”

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head for a second before trying again.

“Ah, then what can I do for ya Luna?”

She nodded, coming down to crouch next to him and looking at the daisies for a second. Prompto gave her a look but went back to taking pictures.

Luna waited, hearing the shutter go off.

“I was just wondering how it feels to be in love?”

She heard the camera fall, knew that they were both lucky the thing had a strap around Prompto's arm, and saw it swing uselessly in the air. She looked up and couldn't help but laugh.

Prompto's face was _red_ , red enough that his freckles seemed to be ready to pop off any second. He was staring hard at the daisies, like they were going to give him an answer and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to dredge one up.

_How cute._

“Ah, uh… I, uh… wouldn't know.”

His voice cracked, just the tiniest bit, and he groaned, putting his face into his hands.

Luna left him for a moment, leaning in and smelling the daisies.

Prompto opened his fingers, looking past the shyly at her.

“Is it really that obvious?”

She smiled, looking at how the flowers seemed to be more alive, wondered if Prompto talked to them as he shot photos.

“I think it is. But I also believe that is a lovely thing.”

Prompto groaned, his fingers closing again.

“... Do you think he knows?”

Luna sighed at that, giving Prompto a look that she knew he didn't understand.

“Oh Prompto. If only you knew.”

 

When they had gotten back to Noctis, he had wanted to spend time with her and they had sat around a table with tea served by Ignis and guarded by Gladio. Prompto had been dragged off by the man Nyx and Aranea, their excuse wanting to practice while being shot at.

So they were alone, talking about everything and nothing, discussing things from the notebook - Noctis has kept it, even after they had gotten out of contact for that but of time - and about how they both had grown since that time.

They were in the subject of his father when Noctis snorted.

“Did Prompto tell you about how he and Dad met?”

And then he had shared the memory, his face melting into something soft and filled with a love that not even Luna could compete with.

He stopped, giving Luna a raised eyebrow as she smiled at him.

“What?”

She sat back and shook her head.

“Noctis, tell me. When did you realize it?”

He blinked for a second, a small smile appearing on his face, ghosting but there.

“Realize what Luna?”

She shrugged, drinking her tea and looking out. The view was good, a giant window showing off a balcony with one of the best views of Insomnia.

Luna smiled, wondering if Prompto and Noctis came out here to take photos.

Noctis gave her another look before drinking his own tea, Ignis coming to make some more.

Luna turned back, her eyes bright as she thought of Noctis showing Prompto this spot.

“I was wondering when you realized you loved Prompto.”

Noctis instantly turned and spit, his tea going into the floor and Ignis gently putting the teapot back down.

Noct coughed for a second, his cup clattering onto it's plate.

He didn't look at Luna, his cheeks catching a nice blush as Ignis started cleaning up.

Luna just waited, feeling her smile get bigger.

“Oh jeez Luna.”

He sighed for a second, his eyes out the window before he turned back to her, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed.

“It was a few years ago… when we were nineteen.”

Luna could just imagine the time, the year that Noctis last had to enjoy his teenage years before the future cracked down on him.

“How did you realize?”

Noct groaned, his face turning redder as he wiped a hand across it.

“It just kinda happened… I woke up and he was there and it just… clicked, I guess.”

His voice got soft at the end but Luna heard it, the sincerity and truth behind them.

She sighed, giving Noct a look.

“Then why haven't you told him yet?”

Ignis scoffed, serving more tea to both of them. Gladio barked out a laugh from where he stood.

“Got ya there princess.”

“A fine question that even I have asked Lady Lunafreya.”

Noct blushed harder, muttering out a _“shut up”_ to his friend before turning back to Luna.

“It isn't only about me.”

She frowned, seeing how Noctis’ face morphed into something else happy.

“I can't just be going around confessing my love to anyone and I don't want to put Prompto in a situation that has him choosing because of outside factors.”

“Noctis.”

He turned away again, his face turning into a scowl.

“And anyways, on the off chance Prompto does choose me, there is a chance we wouldn't be accepted. Not only would that outrule a heir but also, it would the first kind of relationship in Lucis. How could I put my people, my dad, Prompto through something like that?”

“Noctis.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head, Luna getting the distinct feeling  that Noctis had gone through this train of thought for too long.

“No Luna, You don't understand. I can't put my feelings first in this situation.”

Luna grabbed his face, her hands cupping his cheeks gently and and turning him to face her.

“Noctis. Listen to me. You are a heart too big; a soul too kind for the person that you are. I knew this from the moment I had met you. I highly doubted that anyone would understand and be able to deliver the happiness I knew you deserved. But you found him Noctis. And no one else has helped you. You did it all by yourself. So give yourself this one request.”

Noctis looked at her, his eyes going wide for a second. Luna smiled at him.

“Prompto is old enough to make his own choices. As are you. The country will follow their King as long as you stand firm. So put yourself and your feelings first for a moment Noctis. You owe that to yourself.”

 

-

 

Noct sighed, watching Ignis and Gladio pack the Regalia, the game of tetris kinda impressive with how much crap Ignis managed to fit into the trunk.

Prompto brought another bag over, handing it to Gladio before giving Noct a look.

“And for a second, I thought you would wish something actually amazing for your twenty-second bday. A road trip Noct? Being a little spontaneous aren't we?”

It wasn't really that.

 

_Noct had planned out the trip two weeks before his birthday, when Luna had urged him to confess and go through the trials of love with Prompto himself. His dad had given him the idea, letting him know that it would probably be his last chance before he officially took on the role of future King on his twenty-fifth birthday. Both Ignis and Gladio had ensured his safety on the trip, telling him that if he was going to chase after Prompto the whole time, someone had make sure he didn't die. And Cor had hinted that if he was going to get Prompto to go along with it, he would probably need an excuse for it._

_So he had made it his birthday wish, knowing that Prompto wouldn't sent it, no matter how weird it was._

 

Noct shrugged, looking away from his friend for a moment.

“It seemed like a good enough idea. And we’ll meet up with Luna in Altissa at the end. It will be fun.”

Prompto looked at him disbelieving, one eyebrow moving up as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Somehow, battling daemons and tracking down rogue MT dropships is not my definition of fun dude.”

Ignis closed the trunk, sighing out triumphantly.

“Well, that is all for the preparation Your Highness. We are all good to go.”

Noctis smiled.

“Well then I guess we should get started then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the beginning of the Road Trip only it is one of Prompto Hell than actual hell. 
> 
> So get ready for that. 
> 
> And also, if you want to see something specific about this Noct Chasing Prompto Hell Road Trip, then please comment on here or hit me up on Tumblr at @365dayspfpassion.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	18. In Road Trips, There's Always Hard Times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you okay Noct?”
> 
> Noct sighed, trying to not let the anger surface.
> 
> “Prom, are you hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So road trip has begun! Yay for getting this far in the fic! I didn't think I would make it!
> 
> First off and yes, of course there is a little trouble already. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Noct was decidedly done with the road trip.

 

It wasn’t the fact that the Regalia decided to break down miles from the one place they needed to go, forcing them to push the dang thing halfway there.

It wasn’t the fact that the stupid girl decided her repairs were going to cost a fortune.

Wasn’t even the fact that Cid and Cindy were both good at making them dance by their instructions.

No, Noct handled all of that pretty well, if he did say so himself.

No, what threw him over the edge was the stupid hunts.

 

“Tell me again why I let us do something this stupid?”

Prompto gave Noct a pitying smile and handed him another potion.

Gladio looked over from his chair next to the fire, giving Noct a scowl.

“Cause you like being arrogant and stupid?”

Noct threw it, the potion crashing into Gladio’s shoulder and shattering, causing the man to roar with pain for a second before it was soothed away. Gladio instantly stood, balancing on his chair as he glared Noct down.

“God damnit, you ba-”

Ignis instantly stood between them, his face entirely annoyed and just a bit pinched in pain from standing on his leg.

“Enough with your childish antics. We are all hurt and tired and are in no mood for your bickerings. And you are also scaring the one person who saved all our hides.”

Three pairs of eyes moved to Prompto’s back, his shoulders tell-tale to the slight shaking as he grabbed more potions.

He turned and gave them a small smile, his body tense as he held the bottles in his hand.

“Come on guys, let’s just… get through the night?”

Gladio sighed, settling back down into his chair and Noctis looked away, Ignis sighing as he limped back to the kitchen station. Prompto was instantly there, handing Ignis another potion before delivering one more to both Noctis and Gladio.

 

It had been a horrible fight really.

The scorpions weren’t so bad, the giant insects going down pretty easily as Prompto couldn’t stand bugs or anything that wasn’t suppose to be bigger than the average dog. He had shot most of them down, Noct easily mowing through them with his warp strikes with Ignis and Gladio playing back-up.

A little banged up but no worse for wear.

Even the daemon dogs and sabertusks weren’t awful, the cuts mounting on Noct’s skin nothing but mild annoyances when he washed.

The problem had been with the giant dualhorn.

Not only was the thing huge by itself but whatever had made it go berserk in the first place had given it a nasty boost and it was an understatement to say that they had gotten in over their heads.

It had swept the floor with them, sending Noct flying every time he had tried to  oa warp strike, hammering Gladio repeatedly as he desperately tried to hold it off with his shield and literally stepping on Ignis’ leg, giving the man every excuse to call a retreat.

Prompto had really been the only one not completely injured by the beast, being the only one distant enough not to become a target.

They had somehow pulled it off, Prompto dragging Ignis far enough away to get him a potion and then helping with some sharpshooting as Noctis finally landed a solid hit on the monster.

They had instantly headed to the haven, their bodies barely being able to set up camp before they all decided that they needed to at least train for unexpectedly strong opponents.

 

Noct sighed, feeling the potion work its magic. Prompto smiled and moved on to Gladio, giving him one more as Ignis set the table.

Gladio stood and stretched, his face switching from a grimace to slight frown as he worked out the kinks. He looked over to Noctis, his face sighing in truce.

“Surviving there princess?”

Noctis stood too, letting his body pop and crack as he started to move.

“I’ve been worse. Specs, you still with us?”

Ignis gave a short nod, rubbing a hand along his leg.

“Yes. A bit sore but will do. And I will say it now: We have already run out of curatives. I suggest heading for a trader as soon as possible. We don’t want to be caught in one of these situations again.”

Prompto sighed, wincing a little as he stood from the box where they stored the curatives.

“Well, we do have two more left. So at least we didn’t completely drained ourselves on the first try.”

Gladio laughed, patting Prompto’s back affectionately.

Noct saw it, the faint tear of pain that ripped through Prompto’s face before he smiled slightly.

“I guess we have you to thank for that kid.”

Gladio rubbed a hand through Prompto’s hair, earning a indignant squawk from him before laughing and heading to get his food.

Prompto tried to soothe his hair, his eyes meeting Noct’s.

“What is it buddy? Still hurt somewhere?”

Noct noticed it now, the way Prompto was hunched just slightly, his shoulders stiff ad his hands opening and closing.

“Noct?”

He saw the way Prompto’s eyes were pinched just slightly, his mouth forming words around a slight grimace that said miles more than the boy would ever tell about how much pain he was in.

Noct tried to think back, tried to remember his he ever saw Prompto get hurt.

“Hey buddy?”

His mind replayed one moment, where Prompto was going for Ignis, where he was pounded into the ground, his back hitting hard enough to make him gag for a second.

“Noct!?”

Noct instantly came to reality, Prompto right in front of him, his eyes filled with worry and his hands gently shaking him.

He blinked for a second, Prompto giving him a moment.

“Are you okay Noct?”

Noct sighed, trying to not let the anger surface.

“Prom, are you hurt?”

Prompto flinched, barely but so obviously to Noct. He loosened his hold on him, his eyes looking away as he started to back away.

“Wha- Dude, I am more worried abou-”

He wrapped his arms around Prompto, not giving him enough time to pull away before he squeezed.

Prompto instantly yelped, his body jerking away as Noct let him go, Prompto falling onto the ground.

Gladio and Ignis came up, looking from Noct to Prompto and then back.

Noct tried to ignore the fact that he was the one who made Prompto hurt, instead focusing on Ignis.

“Prompto got hurt. Get him a potion.”

Ignis sighed and went to get one, Gladio giving Prompto a look.

“Kid, why didn’t you say anything? If you’re hurt, you gotta speak up.”

Prompto swallowed hard, slowing standing, his face wincing hard.

His back was hurting more now, by the looks of it.

Probably from Noct’s squeeze.

He pushed down the horrible feeling in his stomach as Ignis came up and held the potion to Prompto. Prompto let it hang in the air before him, his eyes to the ground.

“It’s really no big deal guys. I got a little bruise on my back, nothing terrible like you guys. So it is fine even withou-”

“Prompto, if you don’t take this potion, I will personally smash it against your back.”

Prompto looked at Ignis for a beat, before going and taking the potion, downing it slowly as everyone watched.

Noct saw the way Prompto relaxed, his body no longer demanding stiffness and tension for the pain to slip away.

The rest of the night was Prompto apologizing softly and then being told to get to bed with Noct.

They slept together, Prompto in the corner and Noct next to Gladio.

They faced each other, Prompto falling asleep almost immediately, probably from hiding his pain for so long. 

Noct didn't even know how he did it.

But he was sleeping peacefully now, his body cuddling just a bit closer to Noct. 

Noct bit his lip, letting his hands snake around Prompto and softly touching his back. 

Prompto just slept on, his dreams undisturbed by Noct's ministrations.

Noct sighed, letting his arms relax around him as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to the lovely Shiary! Sh gave me this idea to write! Thank you! 
> 
> And from now on, it will be a lot more focused around Promptis and Noct's Hell of Courting Prompto!  
> Of course, it will not be even close to easy!
> 
> And also, if anyone wants to throw out more ideas for the road trip, go ahead in the comments or you can hit me up on Tumblr! @365daysofpassion!
> 
> Till Next Time!


	19. In Recognition, There's Always Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took five hours, the sun setting, Prompto throwing out at least five cameras, and the group going through the longest game of hide-and-seek that Prompto never wanted to play ever again.
> 
> And he was almost sure that every single part of his clothing was filled with sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Road Trip Hell of Courting Prompto! Yay!
> 
> I feel like I am just throwing problems at them so Noct can't even and the group is just like, "Dude? Seriously?"  
> Yes seriously, Gladio. It is a slow burn (or whatever it is that I am doing) for a reason!
> 
> But here it is, another chapter in this weird fic of mine! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything had been going well.

 

They had managed to get back to Hammerhead, get the Regalia, Noct even got to drive for a bit before Ignis decided that neither him nor Prompto were allowed to touch the wheel and they had gotten to Galdin Quay.

They got reserved at a hotel, managed to get their potion stock good from their disaster and actually managed to handle some hunts that didn’t leave them half-dead.

It was a good day.

But because the Astrals ha something against him - or someone - the day instantly went off a cliff in the matter of a few minutes.

 

It had happened when they entered the ocean-side cafe.

Two girls were walking out, their teenage years shining through with their loud voices and even louder fashion sense.

Noct was already pretty sure he could grab a headache from them passing.

They had walked through, casual clothing for the trip so no one would spot Noctis out and about and decide to kill him with love or hate.

Prompto ha opened the door, swinging around and winking at the girls, bowing with the door open in a flourish. Everyone had waited, the girls giggling as they nodded a thanks to Prompto and looked at the rest of the group.

One girl caught Noct’s eye, her face smiling for a second before confusion began to set in.

Noct saw it, knew it for what it was, and instantly ducked inside the place, passing everyone and making a beeline for the bar area.

Prompto plopped down next to him, Gladio and Ignis beginning to order.

“Dude, what was that?”

Noct looked back, seeing the girls move on down the road, and sighed, laying his head down on the bar.

“Nothing. Just a little paranoid I guess.”

Prompto nodded, patting his head and glancing back too.

“There there, princess. Why do you think Gladdy Daddy is here?”

Gladio must have shot him a look because Prompto waved someone off, his face smiling brightly.

After a moment, his slapped his back, getting up and pushing Noctis off his place.

“Come on, time to eat.”

They moved to a booth farther away from the entrance, Noct sliding in first and Prompto sliding in next to him with Ignis and Gladio on the other side.

Their food came relatively quick and soon Noct had almost completely forgotten about the girl, picking out the vegetables from his burger and handing them to Prompto, who took them willingly.

And then the girl was back, her phone out as she searched the diner, her eyes falling on Noct’s once again.

Recognition lit up her face as dread hit Noct like a punch.

H swallowed, his appetite instantly gone.

Ignis cleared hit throat, pushing Gladio out of the booth as Prompto grabbed Noct’s hand and pulling him out behind him, already making his way to the back door.

Gladio and Ignis weren’t following and Noct knew that they were probably just waiting for the girl to stop her and explain the situation.

Somewhere in the world, the gods were laughing at him as he heard the girl scream,

“WAIT PRINCE NOCTIS!”

PRompto threw open the door pushed them both threw, slamming it close just as the cafe broke out into chaos.

 

-

 

It took five hours, the sun setting, Prompto throwing out at least five cameras, and the group going through the longest game of hide-and-seek that Prompto never wanted to play ever again.

And he was almost sure that every single part of his clothing was filled with sand.

_Just my luck_

It landed them hiding under the pier in one of the more lonely place of Galdin Quay, the location meant more for silent fishers than rowdy tourists.

Both Prompto and Noctis were hunched over, gulping in the sea air, Prompto looking at his screen, reading the last text he got from Ignis.

_“It would seem as though me and Gladio are being watched. We got to the hotel but Gladio is currently taking care of the tag-a-longs. It would be best to find your own lodgings for the evening or at least wait a while longer before returning.”_

Prompto sighed, stuffing his phone into a pocket before looking over at his friend.

“Seems Iggy is still playing mouse for us. Plus. Though, we no longer have a room to sleep at. Minus. So good news is we are still at a neutral Zero,”

Noct groaned, his body slouching more but not totally giving up to the sand.

Prompto patted his back, giving his friend a moment before looking out.

The moon was already shining, the sky is a deep blue with a few stars pushing out and shining.

It was beautiful, despite everything else.

He reached for his camera, realizing a minute too late that he ha used it to throw at one of the paparrazi that had gotten too close to his friend.

“Sorry.”

Noct came up, his face a deep frown, his eyes completely bathed in remorse.

It broke Prompto’s heart, seeing his friend so down.

Because of him.

He smiled, waving him off as he grabbed his phone.

“Dude no worries. I have no regrets.”

Noct sighed.

“You better not. You almost hit the guy with that throw. I am sure your camera is very offended.”

“Pfft, no way man. All its idea. We totally planned it.”

Noct chuckled softly, his breath coming out as a bare laugh as he shook his head and Prompto counted that as a win.

He snapped a photos, sending them to Ignis with a thumbs-up and too many emojis that he knew Ignis would enjoy.

He nodded and turned back to Noct.

“So what to do now?”

Noct shrugged, his smile disappering as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. After a second, he frowned, slowly taking them out, bits of sand coming out with them.

“Somewhere without sand?”

Prompto chuckled.

“Come on! It is part of the fun! The aesthetic! Galdin Quay! The only place you can get covered in sand without being on the beach!”

Noct made a face, his mouth twitching back into that smile but not quite getting there.

“I can do without the aesthetic. Maybe instead we can get a room somewhere? Take a bath?”

Prompto frowned, patting his pockets.

“Sorry dude. Unless you wanna use the emergency fund? I’d say we wait to go back to the hotel.”

Noct groaned.

“Then what do we do!?”

Prompto thought for second, before his eyes caught something on the water.

A string was reflecting the moonlight, shining as Prompto found the red ball bobbing in the water.

He smiled, looking back at Noct.

“Dude, I got it.”

 

Ten minutes later, they were both on the pier, Noct’s fishing supplies taken out from the storage whatever and out in front of him, the man checking his rod and string as Prompto sat a bit away, his legs hanging from the pier.

A man, who had just given the boys a quick nod, was the only other person there, more than willing to just stay and fish.

Noct sighed in contentment, his eyes looking out for a minute before he prepped and then cast, his line hissing through the air before hitting the water with a tiny _bloob._

Noct sat, his mind already in fishing mode.

Prompto watched, keeping one eye on Noct and another on the pier, making sure no one decided to remember the hunt and come after him.

He turned back, looking over Noct again when he saw it.

That tiny smile that even Prompto rarely saw was ghosting his face, the moonlight hitting it just right. His eyes were bright with excitement and pure joy for doing something he loved, especially after the hell day.

It filled Prompto with that sickly sweet feeling, the one that filled his heart, warmed his cheeks and made him break out into a smile.

It was the perfect look for him.

Prompto slowly brought up his phone, taking a burst of photos as he stared at him.

_Just my luck_

 

-

 

Ignis woke up to ten different text messages, all from none other than Prompto.

Five of them showed different fish that Noct had managed to catch, both of the boys’ faces filled with excitement and tired joy.

Each caption had the simple question: _Do you think you could cook this Iggy?_

After that was one of Noct falling asleep while fishing, one of Prompto getting a selfie with the sunrise, one of them in some hole-in-the-wall diner, with coffee and the caption: _One the house!_ And two of random things Prompto must have felt the need to photograph.

Ignis sighed, letting the smile sit as he ran through the pictures one more time, looking over to where the boys slept, cuddling against one another. The last message was sent just two hours ago, putting them at just barely knocking out before Ignis rose for the day.

He shut his phone, his mind going through the adjustments they would need for the day, giving them a few more hours of sleep.

_Just this once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Noct is still noticed because highs school girls are the demons of every reality.
> 
> I should know. I was one of them.
> 
> But anyways, here is another thing with Prompto admiring Noct and being cute with his phone because of course he saved all those photos of him. 
> 
> And the random pics he sent Iggy? Yeah. 
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment, I love them all! If you have ideas, I will take what I can get! 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	20. In Transitions, There's Always Rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis just sighed, Gladio had a small frown on and Prompto was doing a fine job of nodding off, his blonde hair flapping every time his head bobbed down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the fluff chapter, life got in the way so I just dished this little quip out. 
> 
> I will be back full-force tomorrow. 
> 
> But enjoy the small snippet.

“I am sorry, there are no boats to get you to Altissa at this time.”

Noct had to give it to her.

She was smiling, the muscles forced just so to look professional but also enough to elicit pity and not demand answers she didn't know.

He had used it a lot, at dinner parties he would escape from.

So he sighed, thanked her for helping him out and walked back to the others.

Ignis just sighed, Gladio had a small frown on and Prompto was doing a fine job of nodding off, his blonde hair flapping every time his head bobbed down.

“Well, if there was no luck with the ships, then we might as well continue on, get a sight for the rest of the kingdom, and head back to see if there are any more ships.”

Noct sighed, feeling too tired to argue anything.

“Yeah, sounds good Specs.”

Ignis nodded, holding the keys up and pointing to Prompto, who was now just sleeping, his head hanging forward.

“If you would get Prompto to the car, you guys can take the back for your beauty rest.”

Noct sighed, already moving to shake Prompto awake. He grumbled, swatting his hands as he lifted his head, his eyes still closed as he yawned.

“Sounds good Specs.”

 

Gladio chuckled, turning as much as he could in the leather seat to take another picture.

“If only they were this open when they were awake.”

Ignis had to agree.

At the start, Prompto had been given one side, Noctis cuddling the other door and instantly falling asleep.

As they drove, the two boys slowly found one another, getting closer and closer till they were more in the middle of the seats than anywhere else.

Now, Prompto was the base, his head resting on Noctis' shoulder, his whole body snuggled close. Noctis was leaning his head into blonde spikes, his eyes closed peacefully and his mouth barely opened.

Their legs and hands found the perfect tangle, Ignis not quite sure how they pulled it off.

 

Two hours later, coming up on another Outpost, Noctis woke up, his eyes blinking at nothing in particular as he stared forward.

Ignis said nothing, watching out of the corner of his eye.

Noctis blinked, took in Prompto and slowly sat up, careful not to wake the boy.

Gladio had been reading, his book already halfway devoured when he turned, his face moving into a smirk.

“I dare say princess, I think you need to confess before taking it to the next level.”

Noctis just sighed, his face catching a blush.

“Shut up Gladio.”

He leaned his head down on Prompto's hair, his eyes closing slowly.

Ignis knew he wasn't asleep, could tell from the soft smile on his lips to the sigh that left, filled with something Ignis had doubted Noctis would find.

Gladio just shook his head and went back to reading, leaving them alone.

Prompto slept on, barely shifting enough to give his head more securely into Noctis’ shoulder before sleeping on.

Ignis drove on, going past the Outpost, deciding that they might have enough sunlight to make it to the haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a little love before I just dished out a whole bunch of problems and angst because this is what the people want. 
> 
> Help me through it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my life. 
> 
> Till Next Time.


	21. In Frogs, There's Always Noct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio watched him, getting a smirk as he leaned forward.
> 
> “Why don't ya give a smooch prince?”
> 
> Noct scrunched his nose, pushing a twig towards the frog.
> 
> “Ew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, with another weird chapter and I am not sure where this is going but I will figure it out.
> 
> So, for now, enjoy the wonderful experience of frogs.
> 
> Which are disgusting.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ignis was a frog.

_A friggin frog._

They had fought some kind of cave creature, the thing totally on the verge of centipede that made both Prompto and Noct instantly throw Gladio and Ignis Into the fray.

Next thing they knew, a disgusting green fog was thrown at them, Ignis pushing Gladio just in time.

But now he was a frog.

They had defeated the thing after, Gladio grabbing Ignis - _both Prompto and Noct were not going to be in charge of that_ \- and they had made for the haven.

Noct was instantly in a chair, his head throbbing and it was left to Gladio and Prompto to deal with Ignis.

Gladio was holding him, trying really hard not to do it too tightly - _frogs apparently can be squished to death!?_ \- as Prompto opened the chest to look for a remedy.

He instantly realized two things.

Ignis had just gone shopping for the bottles.

And Prompto had no idea which one was the remedy.

He stared down the chest, bottles of all kinds of shapes, sizes and colors staring him down.

He couldn't even make out potions.

He instantly turned back, looking at Gladio with horror.

“Which one is it!?”

Gladio glared him down, stepping forward and looking into the chest.

“Gods Prompto!”

Prompto moved, watching as Gladio's face got confused.

“Crap.”

Prompto instantly freaked.

“How do we know which one to give him!?”

Gladio picked up a random one, a round bottle with viscous red liquid in it.

“Let's just try one.”

Prompto shrieked, grabbing the bottle and pulling it away.

“What if you kill him!?”

“Prompto!”

Prompto shook his head, his blonde spikes waving crazily.

“No! I don't want Iggy to die! Who will cook for us!?”

“PROM-”

They were both silenced as a loud sigh made them look to the third member.

Noct pushed passed Gladio, leaning over Prompto to grab a long small vial with cloudy white liquid in it.

He instantly broke the bottle over the frog in Gladio's hands and grabbed Prompto, dragging him to the tent.

A few minutes later, a very putoff Ignis was in Gladio's arms.

 

-

 

When  they fought another cave creature, Prompto was very protective of the advisor, trying to make sure Ignis didn't turn into another frog.

But that just meant that he got hit instead.

Gladio had just sighed, Ignis looking just a bit out of his league so Noct snatched him up, grabbing a large container from his storage - yes Specs, this is the one you were looking for - and throwing him back into the storage until they were done with the battle.

They took him back to the haven, Ignis digging for the spare remedies while Noct poked the frog, giving it different things to see if it would stick its tongue to something.

Gladio watched him, getting a smirk as he leaned forward.

“Why don't ya give a smooch prince?”

Noct scrunched his nose, pushing a twig towards the frog.

“Ew.”

Ignis stepped forward, the vial in hand.

“I do believe that is a wise choice. You'll get warts.”

“Aren't those toads?”

“How do you know he isn't a toad, princess?”

“Cause toads are bigger and like… uglier. Or something.”

Ignis sighed, giving Noct a look.

“And why is it you remember such things and not important ones?”

“Specs, it is important. My brain saved it for this conversation.”

“Why is it you act like you're fifteen and not twenty-two?”

“Cause I am sitting on the ground, poking a frog who used to be the love of my life and poking it with a stick.”

Ignis broke the vial, giving Noct a look.

“I do believe he could still hear you.”

Noct's face blanked as Prompto turned back, blinking for a second before squawking indignantly at Noct's poking.

 

-

 

When Gladio turned into a frog, the frog had instantly stuck to Prompto, giving the younger a panic attack.

“He won't get off! Iggy, help!”

Ignis just looked, Noct digging through the supplies for another remedy.

“I do believe he likes you Prompto. And you are a grown man. Please don't act like you're five. And have a bug on you.”

Prompto gave him a horrified look, shivering as the frog began to climb up his back.

“Noooo! He is climbing! It's icky! Iggy!”

Ignis instantly sighed, walking up to grab the amphibian when it jumped, Prompto yelping as it landed on Ignis’ head.

Noct covered a laugh, handing the remedy to Ignis.

“Uh, You might not want to turn him back on your head Specs.”

Prompto was dragged away, Noct telling him to take a bath while Ignis was left to pry the frog off his head.

 

-

 

Noct didn't become a frog.

He wasn't an idiot.

He could tell when the stupid monsters would lean back, breathe in and just _spit_ on him.

So he would warp.

And somehow, everyone else took it as, _Let’s get hit and make Noct use all the remedies on our sorry asses._

Noct sighed, cracking another remedy over Gladio, for about the fifteenth time that fight.

“I swear, I will not turn you back next time. We’ll just sit you on Spec’s head again.”

Gladio grumbled, grabbing his sword and going at the centipede disgusting crap monster.

Prompto shot at it, his face utterly disgusted.

“Why bugs? Why!? Couldn’t it be fluff balls of sweet innocence?”

Noct stabbed at one part of the centipede, gagging as his sword sunk in with a sickening sucking noise.

“Would you be able to shoot those?”

Prompto thought for a second, giving the monster another loo. He grimaced.

“Probably not.”

Noct was about to answer when the monster haunched back, the telltale signs plain to Noct.

He tapped Prompto and warped, getting a look as his friend instantly retreated.

All of the sudden, Gladio was there, just in time to get hit with another wave of magic.

Ignis stabbed the monster from the backside, ending the fight just in time for Gladio to become a frog.

Noct sighed, warped to the frog, picked it up gingerly and threw it, watching it cling to Ignis’ head, the man not too happy about it.

“Keep him like it. I like it better when he can’t talk.”

The frog croaked, Prompto giving it a disgusted look.

“Sounds just like the big guy to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I will delve more into actual plot and Noct trying to court Prompto but failing because Noct is like... Noct. 
> 
> And Prompto, Prompto. 
> 
> So I would like to ask, Would you rather have it where Noct is just open and Prompto oblivious or Noct trying to slyly reveal to Prompto his true feelings but Prompto totally not getting the inside joke? 
> 
> Yes, Ignis and Gladio will be chaperoning. 
> 
> Let me know! On here or Tumblr!
> 
> Till Next Time!


	22. In Danger, There's Risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto groaned, kicking at the corpse before looking around, checking their surroundings.
> 
> “How many were there?”
> 
> “Five.”
> 
> “Dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and redid it because I woke up and realized that I did a crap job and felt better about writing it the second time around.
> 
> I am sorry to those who had to read that mess of a fic.
> 
> Everyone else, the new and improved version! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Noct had been leading, Prompto right behind him, when his friend had tackled him to the floor, Noct scraping his hands as Prompto shot, the telltale blood and stench of daemon the only sign of what happened.

Prompto was breathing hard, his face wincing slightly as he stared at the corpse for a moment before moving to meet Noct’s gaze.

“That thing had too many teeth man.”

Noct looked at the thing, seeing more teeth than real muscle and shuddered.

“Great. Looks like we found our target.”

Prompto groaned, kicking at the corpse before looking around, checking their surroundings.

“How many were there?”

“Five.”

“Dude.”

There were actually eight, the other seven not so thrilled that their scout had been shot right off the bat.

They had fought in battle royale style, feeling just as comfortable tearing at one another as they did Noct and Prompto. The boys had used that to their advantage, Prompto agitating them enough to attack each other and Noct taking them out all at once.

The last one had jumped, surprisingly dodging Noct’s attack and opening sharp scissor teeth to bite.

Noct saw a flash of silver, the gun moving past his eyes as Prompto dove to get in between Noct and the monster.

He had overshot, the daemon moving past his gun as it fired off a clumsy shot, instead going for the arm that was left extended.

The daemon snapped down in a hideous _crack_.

Prompto screamed, swinging wildly to throw the it off. It sunk its teeth in deeper, Noct hearing the sounds of digging into human flesh and instantly jumped forward, grabbing Prompto’s arm and stabbing the monster with a dagger.

It opened its mouth and Noct yanked, pulling it off the rest of the way, decidedly ignoring the tear of flesh as he did so. Prompto screeched, pulling away from Noct and dropping to the ground to cradle his injury.

Noct spun, taking stock that all the monsters were dead before dropping down to Prompto’s side, the setting sun making the blood shine.

There was so much.

Too much.

Noct swallowed and grabbed Prompto’s shoulder, trying to pull his friend towards him, one hand digging in his pocket for a potion.

“Prompto? Prompto. Let me see it.”

He whimpered, jerkily shaking his head as he curled further into himself. Noct could see the blood trailing down, the red liquid soaking through his friend’s clothes.

“Prompto, you have to let me see it. We need to give you a potion. Prompto?”

Prompto was heaving, his breath coming out in short gasps now, his body starting to shake. Noct took a breath and then pried the arm from Prompto’s body, earning himself a yelp as Prompto tried to recoil.

His arm was torn apart, the skin completely ripped to shreds and the blood basically pouring out. Deeper holes showed where the bite was, jagged and unorderly.

Noct almost puked but instead held onto his arm, Prompto trying to tug it away.

“Prom, you have to stop. Let me heal it. Don’t worry. Only a second.”

His hand found the potion, bringing it out and instantly breaking it over the wound.

It was slow and from the way Prompto was still tugging, probably not all that painless. The first thing to leave were the bite marks, the gashes slowly mending themselves as the blood slowed to a small seep.

They needed two more potions for the arm to start looking like an arm again, the blood starting to cake all over Prompto.

Prompto had tapped out half way through the process, Noct barely managing to catch him as he fell backwards.

Noct hadn’t paid attention, tending to the arm but now that it was over, he looked Prompto over. He was hot, his body on fire as he continued to gasp for breath. His face was pale, a pale that Noct knew wasn’t natural and his cheeks were read, his freckles standing out. Noct felt his forehead, felt the heat practically radiating off his skin. He pulled back, laying Prompto on the ground as he pulled out his phone, calling Ignis.

He answered on the second ring.

_“Ah, Noct. Did you finish the-”_

“Prompto got hurt.”

He felt the instant shift in Ignis, heard the rustling that probably meant he was moving.

_“Are you out of potions?”_

“I used them on him, Specs. It healed the bite bu-”

Prompto shifted, groaning and slowly sitting up, cradling his head. Noct stopped talking, watching. Prompto blinked and looked around, his eyes bright with fever. He sat there for a second, his body swaying before he moved, shifting onto his knees to stand, his body shaking. Noct lowered his phone, moving towards his friend.

“Prom, dude. Don’t get up yet.”

_“Noct?”_

Prompto turned, looked at Noct and then waved him off, slowly standing up. Noct did too, the phone forgotten. He grabbed Prompto just as he started to fall again, feeling the heat as Prompto clung to him.

It was getting worse, his breathing short and choppy.

Prompto groaned.

“Noct, I feel sick. Why do I feel sick?”

Noct raised his phone again.

“Specs, he has a fever.”

_“We are coming now; you two aren’t to far off from the haven anyways..”_

Prompto looked up, his eyes barely opened.

“I’m gonna puke.”

Noct was instantly pushed away, Prompto leaning away from him to empty his stomach, groaning after he was done.

“I hate drinking too much.”

He fainted again, Noct jumping to catch him again.

 

-

 

Gladio and Ignis had reached them, and after initially freaking out about the blood, managed to get Prompto an antidote and they made their way back to the haven, Gladio carrying Prompto the whole way back.

Noct had been scolded, Ignis taking out all the stops and Gladio just silently watching over Prompto as he did it. Noct listened, for once, if only because Ignis’ stupid words kept going to the obviously worst case scenario had they even been the littlest bit less prepared.

Afterwards, Ignis had let Noct go, Gladio switching out with him and giving him a small hit on his head, saying nothing.

He sat down next to Prompto, looking his friend over.

He still had a slight fever, more just from the pain and the recovery - Ignis had explained everything to him in his rant, making sure Noct understood how _lucky_ they both were - and Noct looked at his arm, Gladio having put it above the covers, the blotchy spots on his skin making the bite mark just visible.

Noct could hear Ignis and Gladio talking outside, their voice just soft enough that he couldn’t make out words. Prompto was breathing steadily, his chest rising and falling gently, his mouth barely opened.

Noct felt himself slowly break, his body climbing down from the adrenaline and tense nervousness from the accident.

His breath hitched, his eyes stung and to hell if he broke his fingers from balling his hands into fists.

He was an adult, for crying out loud.

He took a shuddering breath, calming down. He leaned forward, feeling Prompto’s head before letting his hand just rest there. He closed his eyes.

“Prom, you idiot. Specs got angry at me, you know.”

“And here I thought you were going to be romantic.”

Noct looked up, seeing Prompto smiling at him, tired eyes taking him in.

Noct chuckled, smacking his cheek.

“No romance for you. I wasn’t even the idiot and yet, I had to sit through the lecture.”

Prompto laughed and slowly sat up, Noct helping. He winced and rubbed his head with his bad hand, giving Noct a whine.

“Why does my head hurt if I got my arm chewed off?”

“Gladio probably knocked you into something while he was carrying you.”

Prompto snorted.

“Figures.”

They stopped, Prompto taking in Noct for a second.

“Noct, dude. I am fine. I knew what I was doing.”

“Great. Don’t do it again.”

“Noct.”

“No. Ignis was right; we were lucky. That thing could have torn your arm off. Or worse, chomped down on something else.”

“Noct.”

“Prompto, you almost bled out. Almost died, if I had taken too long to grab a potion or wrestle your arm away or-”

“Noct.”

Noct looked at him, taking in Prompto’s frown.

“What?”

“It’s fine.”

It wasn’t, not really.

Noct couldn’t help but feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did come back and wrote it better. 
> 
> I realized that I kinda need to move to towards Noct slowly getting more and more obvious with his love and Prompto probably just skipping through his advances, not taking the hints (or taking the wrong hints) and then BOOM, it comes out randomly and both boys are just left with the mess of the after.
> 
> Ignis and Gladio will be watching but I mean, it is gonna go as well as you would expect.
> 
> But bear with me, as I do this. It will probably be messy and full of holes and just... Yeah.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	23. In Doubt, There's Always Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked over, seeing Noct messing with his food, everything but his vegetables gone.
> 
> He took a breath.
> 
> “Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a little drama for you people! It just came out after I fixed the stupid chapter from last time. 
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy!

After the incident, Prompto knew everyone was being careful.

Gladio was extra careful, making sure to give him back up the moment a monster got even a little too close.

Igbis was watchful, seeming to keep better track of Prompto than anyone else.

But Noct was the worst.

The man would not lay off, not giving Prompto even a chance to shoot at anything. He making Prompto feel like he was more of a burden than anything else.

Prompto got it, he really did. No one wanted a repeat of last time but it was getting ridiculous.

He was a grown adult for crying out loud, not some child going past his boundaries.

 

He sat down one night, everyone eating after a horrible hunt, his patience out.

“We need to talk.”

Everyone looked at him and Prompto got straight to the point.

“Look, I get it but you all need to lay off in the hunts.”

They all shared a look, Ignis voted to go first.

“What do you mean?”

“You all know what I mean. I mean, stop playing babysitter during the fights. I can handle myself.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow.

“I think we all know how well you handle yourself.”

“Gladio come on! I made a mistake, yes.” He gestured to his arm, knowing everyone was looking at the scars that were left, the bite mark barely visible but still there. “I will admit to that. But it is not like it is going to happen again. I won't be that careless next time.”

Gladio and Ignis shared another look before Ignis set his food down.

“Surely, you understand why we are cautious?”

Prompto sighed.

“Guys, I understand but I won't let it happen again. Treating me like an extra pack to protect isn't helping either. We saw that today. If you guys are so focused on keeping me out of the way, then I won't get in on the hunts, but please don't think you are doing me any favors by making me out to be some princess who can't fight.”

Gladio grunted, his eyes narrowing and a frown setting in his jaw.

“You know that ain't true kid.”

“Do I? You're pretty good at convincing me otherwise.”

Gladio opened his mouth to retort when Ignis out a hand up, fixing his glasses. He gave Gladio a look before turning back to Prompto.

“Prompto, I can see your point. We shouldn't have treated this with such little… tact.” Gladio snorted and went back to his meal, Ignis pinning Prompto with a look. “But it goes both ways. We are not doing this just because we think you unfit. Friends worry for one another.”

Prompto blushed, knowing where Ignis was coming from.

He looked over, seeing Noct messing with his food, everything but his vegetables gone.

He took a  breath.

“Noct.”

His friend didn't look at him but he did frown, his fork trying harder to stab at the corn on his plate.

“Prompto.”

Proto frowned, hearing the slight annoyance. “Come on dude.”

Noct tried to stab the vegetable harder, his fork clicking against the plate.

“What.”

“Say something?”

“Like what?”

Prompto stared at him. Noct still wasn't looking at him, still was messing around with his food.

Prompto felt the twinge of anger, swallowed it down as he spoke.

“Like, you'll lay off with the fighting a little?”

Noct threw down his fork, like actually _threw_ it, the thing clattering against the plate as he placed that down too. He looked at Prompto with a blank expression, one he wore when something was upsetting him but he didn't want it to show.

“No.”

Prompto blinked.

_“What?”_

Noct glanced away, probably at Ignis before locking eyes with Prompto again.

“No.”

“Dude, I can take care of myself.”

Noct frowned, his eye twitching slightly.

“No one is saying you can't Prom.”

Prompto set his jaw, his anger flaring slightly.

“Then what's the problem?”

If Noct caught his switch, he didn't comment on it. Instead he looked away, sighing.

“There isn't one.”

“Then lay off. I can fight without a babysitter.”

Noct worked his jaw, Prompto seeing how hard he was trying not to get upset.

Had he not been pissed; had it been some other time, he would have praised him.

“What’s wrong with having my friend's back?”

“I don't need it.”

“I could say the same thing.”

Prompto glared at him.

“You know that's not the same.”

Noct returned the glare.

“How is that not the same thing?”

Prompto waved his hands, frustrated.

“You're the future _King_ of the _entire damn country_ Noct! You are actually _important?_ You're not allowed to die! I, I am just-”

“As important!”

They both glared at each other, Prompto fuming.

After a minute, he tried again, talking through clenched teeth.

“I don't need you protecting me.”

“I would beg to differ.”

Prompto threw his hands up.

“I can protect myself!”

“Then do it! We know you _can_ but you  _don't,_ Prompto! That's the problem. If you stopped putting yourself on the line protecting me then we wouldn't be having this conversation! But we are because you spend all your focus on making sure I am okay.”

Prompto snapped, standing up and bearing down on his friend.

“What is wrong is me protecting you!?”

Noct joined him, locking eyes with him as he yelled.

“No one asked you to!”

Silence filled the camp, Noct's words ringing in Prompto's ears.

_“Fine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the petty fight of Prompto and Noct that no one really wanted because hello, they are like adult mean, not teenage girls right?  
> You're welcome. 
> 
> Feel free to comment! I do enjoy them! Tell me what you think, tell me where you would like to see the story go, tell me how much my story stinks, anything really.  
> I will take what I can get.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	24. In Listening, There's Deeper Bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That said and done, I wanted to actually talk to you. If we could?”
> 
> Prompto felt his heart race, his mind going back to the fight.
> 
> “About what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a super long but very nice update for you all!
> 
> It took like 12 pages but who cares, I have been writing all day and wanted to just put it all out there! 
> 
> So enjoy!

“You need to fix this.”

They had made their way to Lestallum, taking time off hunting and camping as their teamwork slowly fell apart. Once they had made it to the city, Gladio had dragged Prompto out to do the shopping, leaving Noct to go with Ignis and find them a room.

Ignis handed Noct a key, holding out another one for him to see.

“Gladio and I will be sharing a room tonight and you and Prompto will get the other one.”

Noct frowned.

“I highly doubt that is going to work Specs. Prompto can’t stand to be in the same room as me, much less share a hotel.”

Ignis jabbed at him, giving him a pointed look.

“You better make it work Noctis. This is getting out of hand. You two had a fight and you need to make up. I understand that Prompto is at fault but you are not without blame either. You handled it horribly.”

Noct clenched his hand around the key, remembering the fight.

“It’s not my fault he was being so stupid about it.”

Ignis sighed, crossing his arms.

“No but it was your fault that you didn’t explain yourself.”

Noct sighed, looking away from Ignis and rubbing the back of his head.

“I guess I should have been a bit more tactful…”

“Of course you should have. Not only did you disregard his perspective, you also threw out his reasoning, insulted his priorities, labeled his feelings are wrong, threw out his strength and even went so far as to basically say he had no business with coming on this trip.”

Noct frowned.

“Specs, I don’t even think I was talking long enough to take that many jabs at him.”

Ignis sighed, fixing his glasses and giving Noct an exasperated look.

“Noct, you know as well as both me and Gladio how important and special Prompto is. But please understand Prompto’s view. We all know the obvious lack of self-esteem the boy has. When the little he has built up - though misplaced - is instantly challenged, by one of the most important people in his life no less, how do you think he would respond?”

Noct thought for a moment, realized how it showed in the fight, and instantly paled. He looked at Ignis in horror.

“That’s not what I was talking about though!”

Ignis gave him a small smile.

“Of course not. But Prompto probably took it as that. Because you didn’t explain yourself. You let your anger take control and said something that came out wrong.”

Noct sighed.

“We’re not high school girls; we’re grown men here.”

Ignis gave him a small pat, squeezing his shoulder in support.

“No, you two are not in high school anymore. But Prompto has been fighting since that time; probably longer than that. I think it’s time you gave him credit for that Noct.”

 

-

 

“Stop pouting already.”

“I am not pouting.”

“Come on, kid. You’re not fooling anyone with that face.”

Prompto didn’t say anything, leaning against the stall as Gladio bartered with the salesman for vegetables. He shot another photo of the marketplace, frowning as he looked at the picture.

“Says you.”

Gladio glanced back as the man bagged the goods, giving him a smirk.

“Says anyone. And aren’t you a little old to be getting depressed about a little fight?”

He moved on, going for the meat, Prompto trailing behind him.

“I am not depressed.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, gave the butcher his order and turned to Prompto.

“You know he didn’t mean it right?”

“You say that.”

Gladio took the meat and paid the man, handing the bag to Prompto. He stopped as he gave it, giving Prompto a small smile.

“I know it, kid. And you do too.”

Prompto huffed, taking the bag and moving to the dairy, letting Gladio follow him. He ordered, letting Gladio pay before they moved on, looking at the other things for sale.

Gladio let the silence last for a beat before trying again.

“He probably would have explained if you just asked.”

Prompto sulked, his mouth in full pout, looking at one of the bands that someone was selling before sighing and moving on.

“That wasn’t exactly the problem.”

Gladio nodded, letting him lead them down passed more shops. They stopped at the fountain, Gladio taking the shopping bags so Prompto could take a few shots. He let him work, giving him more time before speaking.

“Then what is?”

Prompto frowned at his camera.

“Nothing.”

Gladio sighed.

“Come on kid. Give me something to work with. You two can’t be playing this game of  hide-away-our-feelings with each other. It’s getting a bit ridiculous.”

Prompto scowled, staring at the fountain instead of Gladio.

“No one asked you guys to watch.”

“Don’t be that way kid. We’re just worried. You can’t blame us old guys for getting a little concerned when the stupidly carefree bachelors stop being so carefree but keep on being stupid.”

Prompto gave him a wry smile.

“Thanks.”

Gladio shrugged, walking towards the fountain and sitting down, letting the bags drop to the ground next to him. Prompto watched him a second before following suit, sitting down and letting his legs stretch out in front of him.

They sat in silence, watching the people pass by, Gladio letting Prompto think before he said anything else.

“Look kid. We all know how much and hard you fight to keep up. You train more, are more determined, keep your focus way better, don’t give yourself any room for failure. You are improving well and can pretty much handle yourself in situations. But let’s face it: you weren’t built to be a Crownsguard Prompto. That’s not what the training me and Cor put you through was for.”

He saw Prompto open his mouth to protest; waved a hand to stop it.

“Don’t start all that. We trained you in self defense Prompto. Not exactly extreme training. It’s not meant to help you protect someone else. And it wasn’t meant for you to throw yourself into the fray every time the princess wanted to be reckless. It definitely wasn’t so you could try to get yourself killed at every opportunity.

I get that you want to protect Noct and all but he is an adult and can handle himself well enough in a fight. And both me and Ignis are plenty capable of getting him out of sticky situations: that’s our whole job.

Noct didn’t ask you to come along so you could die for him Prompto. He definitely didn’t ask you to come along so you could get hurt protecting him, much less seriously injured.

The princess wasn’t the greatest at explaining his thoughts but you know him well enough; you know he’s an idiot when it comes to sharing feelings. I would just give him the time to actually explain what he meant.”

Gladio glanced to his side, seeing Prompto sigh and slouch.

“What if I don’t want to know what he meant?”

Gladio sighed, letting the air slowly go as he looked up.

The sun was setting, the air slowly getting cooler as the marketplace began to die, vendors closing shop and people making their way home and to dinner.

He stood and clasped Prompto on the shoulder, giving him a small shake before grabbing the bags and heading to the hotel.

Prompto was slow to follow, sighing as Gladio began to walk away.

“Right.”

 

-

 

Dinner was surprisingly quiet, Ignis giving Noct a look while Gladio kept glancing at Prompto.

He tried his hardest to ignore him, focusing on eating his food and not staring at how Noct dumped his vegetables onto Gladio’s plate before setting it down and walking out to go to their room.

Prompto let out a sigh he didn’t notice he had been holding in.

Gladio nudged him.

“Kid, don’t make us kick you out alright?”

Prompto sighed, finished eating and handed over his plate, reluctantly letting Gladio push him out of the room as Ignis threw a “Good night” over his shoulder.

Gladio leaned against the frame of the door and watched Prompto walk over, giving him pointed looks the whole way.

Prompto reached for the door when Gladio stopped him.

“Try not to kill the princess okay? I really would like to get some sleep.”

Prompto threw a sad smile and entered.

Noct’s clothes were on the bed, his bag emptied on one side. His bag was left on the other side, like Ignis had simply dropped it off for him. Prompto heard the shower running, the steam starting to seep out into the room from under the bathroom door.

Prompto walked fully in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Though Ignis had gotten two rooms, each only had one bed, basically making sure that He and Noct either made up or were doomed to awkward sleepy time.

He sighed, sinking onto his side of the bed, dropping his bag to the floor. The bed sunk around him, yielding and reminding him just how long they had been without a real bed to sleep on.

Or a shower to get all the dirt off.

He groaned but didn’t move, listening to the water running as Noct showered, letting his eyes close.

It was five seconds and someone was nudging him, Prompto blinking up to see Noct with dripping hair.

“The shower’s free. I know you like to clean up before you sleep.”

Noct moved away, Prompto sitting up and following him with his eyes. He had a towel around his waist, his upper body completely naked. Strong muscles flowed under his skin as he moved, every part showing off his training.

Prompto thought back to what Gladio had said, how they had only trained him in self defense and not much else.

How his body wasn’t built like Noct’s; how it was more lithe and flexible, his muscles not obvious but there, even after the months being out.

How, unlike the small slashes that told of Noct’s fights, the only things carving into Prompto’s skin were the stretch marks and stretching scars of the past never quite forgotten.

He sighed and grabbed his toiletries before heading to the shower,  stepping into the still-steaming room and closing the door behind him.

 

When he got out - and he thought he had taken a bit longer than normal - Noct was waiting for him, dressed in a big shirt and sweats, lights still on and phone is going, the music telltale of King’s Knights.

He looked up when Prompto came out, blushing slightly and looking back down as he caught sight of his bare chest.

“You done with the shower?”

Prompto blinked, not really sure what Noct was embarrassed about.

He nodded, walking over to his bag and pulling out his sleeping clothes. Noct turned away, letting him dress before dropping the bomb.

“I think we should talk.”

Prompto looked over, seeing Noct get off his phone and face him. Prompto nodded, sinking to sit on his side of the bed, twisting around so he was facing Noct.

“Okay.”

Noct, nodded, facing him too and crossing his legs underneath him. They stayed like that for a bit, Noct looking nervous, probably trying to find words. Prompto just waited, his mind flashing to Gladio’s speech.

_Let him actually explain what he meant._

Prompto swallowed, Noct looking up and speaking.

“First, I wanted to apologize. I let my anger get better of me and I probably said some things that sounded different than what I meant.”

_Okay, good start. Probably should apologize too._

“I am sorry too, I guess. I overreacted.”

Noct nodded, his head falling forward so fringe hid his eyes, his hands coming together.

“That said and done, I wanted to actually talk to you. If we could?”

Prompto felt his heart race, his mind going back to the fight.

_No one asked you to!_

“About what?”

It came out sharper than he meant it to, Noct’s hands tightening around themselves as he looked off to the side.

“Well, for starters, maybe about the fight?”

_If you stopped putting yourself on the line protecting me then we wouldn't be having this conversation!_

“What about it?”

Noct frowned, sighed, looked at Prompto, his eyes concerned more than anything.

There was no anger, nothing there from the fight.

“About how you always put yourself on the line for me? Or how you readily put yourself in danger?”

“I can take care of myself.”

Noct gave him a look, one equally hurt and tired.

Still no anger.

“Prom, I am not saying that.”

_No one is saying you can't Prom._

Prompto felt his stomach churn.

_You weren’t built to be a Crownsguard Prompto._

“Then what are you saying? So what if I throw myself out there? So what if I protect you? So what if I try to do something besides just being around and getting in the way?”

_We trained you in self defense Prompto._

“Prom, you don't get in the way.”

_Not exactly extreme training._

Prompto felt it, even though Noct still wasn't angry, still had nothing but mild concern and complete remorse in his voice; in his face.

_It’s not meant to help you protect someone else._

He felt it, the stab of complete helplessness that made his stomach knot.

“You say that but I am not an idiot Noct. I can see where I stand pretty clearly. I am not as strong as Gladio; not as smart as Ignis; I can't give advice like Luna; don't know how to empathize with royalty. I suck at everything but guns and hardly even hot average with diplomacy. I can't take on those responsibilities; I am not good enough to fit any of those roles.”

_Noct didn’t ask you to come along so you could die for him Prompto._

“I get that you feel some obligation to make up for my lack of, of everything but at least let me be useful! I might not be good enough to stand by your side but at least let me prove that I am good enough to fight my king!”

Prompto was yelling the last part, his voice cracking as he felt the hot tears sting his eyes.

His throat was getting clogged, the stupid lump making it hard to breathe. Noct was looking at him, his face so transparent as he looked at him in horror. Like Prompto had said something he couldn't believe.

He didn't want this; didn't want this feeling of remorse to be here.

Just the thought of Noct not even considering him good enough tore his heart, that face filled with silent horror at his plea ripped it to shreds.

_What if I don’t want to know what he meant?_

He moved, trying to swing his legs off the bed so he could get away - he had to, he just _had to_ \- but Noct leapt forward, his legs instantly untangling so he could grab Prompto's arm, both his hands straining so he couldn't tear away.

“Prom, _please._ ”

Prompto heard it, heard the raw emotion in his friend's voice; turned around to look at Noct, seeing the same pain he felt in those midnight orbs.

He swallowed, trying to push down that lump.

_“What?”_

Noct let his hand go and instantly wrapped him in a hug, his arms snaking around his neck, his hands cradling Prompto's head into his shoulder. He squeezed tightly, clutching at Prompto with a strength that told of desperation and absolute sorrow.

Prompto felt everything brake, felt everything just fall apart, and instantly grabbed Noct, pulling their bodies together, clinging to him even though he was almost positive he would rather run away.

Noct let him cry, gave him time to just be there, before he began to pat his head, his voice raspy.

“Prom, gods, did you really think that's what I meant? That you weren't good enough to protect me? That you weren't even worth _dying_ for me!?”

He stopped the ministrations, tightening his grip around Prompto.

“I can't eve- Prom, it isn't true. That's not what I meant. I- I didn't ask you to come and be here and go on this trip because I thought of you as only worth the extra body.”

He slowly untangled himself from Prompto, one hand carding through his hair as the other swirled along his back.

They slowly went back on the bed, shifting so their bodies were fitting better, Prompto practically in Noct's lap, as Noct continued.

“I don't know why you think of yourself like this. You are Prompto. The one teenager who had the guts to be himself around the prince. Prompto, the guy who had the audacity to beat all of my highscores. Prompto, the one person who will eat my vegetables even as Ignis gives us the stink eye. Prompto, the man dealt with my lazy ass throughout three years of high school, two years after that, and how many months now on the road. Prompto, the only person able to outshoot Cor Leonis. Prompto, the only one dumb enough to walk up to the King and say, ‘It's been awhile.’ Prompto, the man who came on this trip just because I told you it was my birthday wish.”

Prompto felt his cheeks heat up, felt his heart slowly mend a little with Noct's words, Noct's voice.

He clung tighter, letting his arms fully wrap around Noct, digging into Noct's neck.

Noct just continued petting him, letting his chin rest in his hair, crazy from the lack of after shower care.

“You're the man who stuck by my side despite it not being in your job description. The man who followed me even as I almost got us killed. Multiple times. The man who slowly and surely stayed with me, letting me open myself to you. The man who, in turn, gave me the chance to see you. Prompto, you're my only friend. You're my one and only gunman. My one and only partner when we sneak out.

My one and only Prompto Argentum.”

Noct shifted, letting Prompto go, his hands slowly moving to cup his face, guiding it to look at him.

Noct smiled, something sad but filled with emotion that Prompto wasn't familiar with.

“You don't have to be anyone else Prom. You don't have to compare yourself to anyone else.”

He leaned forward, letting their foreheads bump, his hands wiping away tears as he closed his eyes.

Prompto did the same, letting Noct's voice wash over him.

“You're good enough for me Prom.”

 _“Never forget that.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, heart-to-heart, sweet and definitely going to bite Noct is the butt when he thinks back to it. 
> 
> But for now, it is fine.
> 
> Next up would be... No idea but I am sure it will come for me. Maybe more advice from Mom and Dad. 
> 
> I don't know. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, suggestions are welcome! 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	25. In Chocobos, There's Prompto's Adoration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you hold your breath that long, you’re gonna faint before the things even come out.”
> 
> Prompto shushed him but did let out the breath.
> 
> Only to immediately suck it back in as the chocobos came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the Chocobo Part of the story. 
> 
> It had totally slipped my mind but they needed to swing back to Altissa anyways so I am just throwing their road trip map all over the place.  
> But I also had the small fact in my head that Noct and co. just didn't want to deal with another game of hide-n-seek so they just stuck to the open road, rarely visiting town and only for a quick supply run. 
> 
> But here we are, back on track once again! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Noct woke up first.

 

He had simply woken up, his eyes opening, his body starting to move, his brain deeming it late enough to actually begin functioning.

Noct sighed and reached for his phone with his free hand, trying hard not to move Prompto too much. His screen blinked on, the night light protecting Noct’s eyes from burning out but the clock telling him it was way too early to be alive.

He threw the phone and let his arm settle so he could play with Prompto’s hair.

After their talk, Prompto had almost immediately conked out, Noct knowing he got tired after crying his eyes out. And it was pretty late.

So the boys had turned off the lights, tangling themselves together in the bed and just slept, both missing the warmth of the other.

Noct had only been slightly uncomfortable, the fact that Prompto was so close taking a backseat to the fact that his friend needed the contact, needed the assurance to the words that Noct has spoken.

So they had laid there, both of them slowly coming down from their fight and finally sleeping.

But now, with Prompto cuddling him and his mind free from fatigue and nervousness, the shameful embarrassment came back fullforce, making Noct blush.

He instantly tried to move away, trying his best to untangle himself from Prompto without jostling him too much but it was useless, his friend grumbling and tightening his grip around Noct, letting out a huff of annoyance.

“Prom, you gotta let go. I… have to go pee.”

Prompto cracked an eye open, the blue orb giving him such a stink eye before he sighed and released his friend, turning over and stealing the blankets for himself.

Noct sighed and moved, going to the bathroom.

He needed a shower anyways.

 

-

 

“Doesn’t it look… totally empty?”

Prompto was sitting up in the front seat, his camera giving him a scope, Ignis grumbling as he drove.

Noctis pulled himself up too, shielding his eyes with a hand as he looked towards the ranch.

“Huh, that’s weird. Luna said that Wiz was always open for business.”

Luna had called Noct early, almost as soon as he was out of the shower, explaining that the ships to Altissa were open once again and that they should head over to the Chocobo Ranch on their way back to Galdin Quay.

She also told him not to fight too much before he proposed.

Noct didn’t ask how she knew.

But he had mentioned it to Ignis, who wasn’t as surprised to see Noct up once he saw Prompto stretched out across the entire bed.

They had made plans to get to the Chocobo Ranch by early midday, getting there in time to claim the camper and spend a few days relaxing and getting back into the swing of hunting before heading off back to Galdin Quay.

But as Ignis drove up, with no birds in sight, Prompto deflated, Noct trying hard not to follow suit.

“Come on Prom. Let’s see what’s going on.”

Wiz - who had scared both Noct and Prompto, the latter letting out a shriek as the man popped out from behind the counter - explained the situation, handing Noct the hunt slip. Some weird creature named Deadeye - a behemoth which Prompto explained to be some kind of giant dog thing - that had a tooth for chocobos, was harassing the ranch. Apparently enough for Wiz to close shop until someone could take care of it and before Noct could even protest, Prompto had basically guaranteed Wiz it could be done by yesterday.

They had come back to Gladio and Ignis already claiming the camper, both more than welcome to the thought of a hunt.

“It will be the perfect practice for getting into the groove of things again.”

So they had set out, tracking the thing until well past Noct’s bedtime, only to find it a bit challenging to handle.

It had ended with Prompto almost exploding Noct along with it, shooting at one of the gas cans that had littered the nest on accident, Noct barely warping in time to see the behemoth swallowed in the inferno.

The horns had survived luckily, Prompto grabbing them before they made their way back to the camper.

In the morning, and not even a few hours after the hunt, Prompto dragged him outside, blabbing excitedly about how Wiz was letting them out early just for them and he had to actually wake up or he wouldn’t be able to appreciate seeing them for the first time.

Noct rubbed at his eyes, almost bumping into Prompto as he stopped just outside the chocobo pen. He could make out Wiz opening up the barn, the sun barely peeking over the trees, casting everything in that cool morning hue.

Prompto squeezed his hand, his face alight with both excitement and awe.

Noct nudged him playfully, getting a small whine from his friend.

“If you hold your breath that long, you’re gonna faint before the things even come out.”

Prompto shushed him but did let out the breath.

Only to immediately suck it back in as the chocobos came into view.

Giant birds slowly walked out, preening and stretching their wings as they moved out from the barn and into the pen, going every which way, some running to the green patches while others walked around randomly. Feathers that caught the early light just right glowed a blonde just a shade darker than Prompto’s. Beaks that looked as sharp as Ignis’ daggers opened as the birds began their calls, soft “kueh”s making their way through the air.

Prompto fell hard.

Noct saw the way his eyes basically melted as he looked at the creatures; felt the way he practically broke the hand he was still squeezing; knew the nervous fidgeting that he was doing. He laughed and pushed his friend forward, urging him towards the birds.

“Go on Prom. They are good birds. Just walk up.”

Prompto didn’t even need to be told, he was already beelining towards the closest ones. He got to the pen, leaning gently over the fence and holding out his hand shyly to the birds, a black and yellow couple that had been preening one another.

The two birds instantly looked up, the yellow one taking Prompto in before it moved, easily closing the gap between them and rubbing its head against his hand. Prompto practically shrieked with glee, his face breaking out into the brightest smile, it probably could rival the sun. He instantly began petting it, both his hands reaching into the down and running along the neck, the bird giving him soft “kueh”s of encouragement as it shifted so Prompto could pet him more.

The black chocobo was just behind, demanding the same attention that its friend was getting, gently nipping at Prompto’s hair and causing Prompto to turn to Noct.

_“Get over here and help me pet these wonderful pieces of beauty itself!”_

Noct laughed but joined him, taking the job of favoring the black one, Prompto bathing his in words of love and compliments. Noct gently pet the bird, the black chocobo a bit more shy than its friend but warming up as soon as Noct scratched its back feathers.

Wiz found them a bit later, showing Prompto how to get into the pens and letting them feed the birds, Prompto practically in heaven as the birds crowded around him to get to the greens. Noct had stood back, letting his friend get happily swallowed.

Then Wiz had let Prompto see the babies, the tiny furballs of chocobos basically rolling around the older birds. Prompto had nearly fainted when he had crouched down, Wiz giving him greens that the tiny things enjoyed, and one had simply plopped into his lap, taking the greens from Prompto’s hand. He had silently screamed for Noct, pulling him down and giving him greens too. The babies had instantly flocked him, apparently ready to fight for their beloved grass, Noct getting jealous glances from Prompto who didn’t want to risk losing his precious occupant.

When the sun was actually up, Ignis and Gladio joined them, both men watching Prompto in amusement as he was surrounded by the chocobos, the animals curiously nipping at his hair.

“Guess your rival finally arrived princess. He looks like he’d rather die than leave.”

“I don’t even think Noct qualifies as a rival at this point.”

“Probably not; look at the kid. He’s practically one of them now.”

"On the other hand, you could probably use them to your advantage."

"Yeah, just propose with a chocobo."

Noct glowered at them as Prompto came up, the chocobo from that morning following him around still.

“Guys, guys! Do you see this beautiful goddess? This wonder of the world? She actually likes me! Wiz told me that she is strangely particular about who she likes and _she chose me_!”

He beamed at all of them, not minding that the chocobo had begun to run her beak through his hair, completely messing it up.

“Isn’t that like the best thing in the entire world?!”

Ignis laughed, stepping up to pet the bird, the chocobo glad someone was taking up the responsibility.

“She is a beauty of a bird. I have heard that chocobos can get quite fond of their riders. Apparently they are good to have as companions. Maybe Wiz will allow us to rent them out from him for a bit.”

Prompto looked ready to worship Ignis.

“We can keep them!?”

 

Wiz explained that, yes, they could keep the birds with them, the fee small enough that even Ignis had agreed it worth the investment.

Prompto had squealed his delight, instantly claiming his bird and naming it, giving her special treats and talking to her, the bird seemingly just as happy as her new rider.

Noct had been chosen, the black chocobo coming up and instantly cuddling against him.

Both Ignis and Gladio had an easy enough time finding their own, Wiz giving them good matches to pair up with.

He explained everything to them, handing Noct a whistle and going through the birds.

Gladio’s would be the one to ditch.

Ignis’ the one to heed for warnings.

Prompto’s would be the one to try to fight to protect her rider.

Noct’s was the oldest and the most likely to guide the other birds back to them.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know their birds and racing, Ignis beating all of them too easily and Prompto riding freely behind, not a care in the world about how he was always last.

 

After dinner was done and Wiz was closing the ranch for the night, Noct wandered, faintly realizing that Prompto had managed to disappear.

He looked around for him, trying to find his friend in the sea of chocobo feathers, when Wiz called him over, his voice pitched low as Noct drew close.

He waved him into the barn, pointing at a corner and laughing softly.

“Kid must have been givin’ his girl a rubdown. They like to sit and relax when you do it. But the kid is just too good, the animals love him. Don’t think I ever seen a thing like it.”

Prompto was sleeping, his back leaning against his chocobo, his lap decorated with the tiny balls of the babies.

Noct simply smiled, putting all his effort into taking a photo Prompto would be proud of with his phone and setting it as his display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it isn't as long as some others! But I still think it came out good. 
> 
> Also, I feel like Noct's only competition would be chocobos, especially if one of them were jealous of him (or Prompto). I can see that totally being a thing to break their marriage. 
> 
> Ah, next one is coming up... Please be warned. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	26. In Disasters, There's Separation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto handed him the camera, his body twisted around in the seat in a way that made Ignis threaten to throw him out of the Regalia. He just scoffed and waved Ignis off.
> 
> “Nothing is going to happen. We are in the middle of nowhere. Just drive Iggy, I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized that I was a bit behind in the chapters (I didn't post yesterday, I am so sorry) and I had this bad boy waiting to just come out already so...
> 
> Here you go, another chapter. *throws at the masses and ducks behind some rocks*
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Noct, check this one out.”

Prompto handed him the camera, his body twisted around in the seat in a way that made Ignis threaten to throw him out of the Regalia. He just scoffed and waved Ignis off.

“Nothing is going to happen. We are in the middle of nowhere. Just drive Iggy, I trust you.”

Noct snorted as he looked at the picture, seeing how Prompto had managed to get a photo of his chocobo gliding, the angling having it against the sun.

“How did you manage to get this one?”

Prompto beamed, ignoring Ignis as he showed Noct some more.

“I was taking pictures of some clouds and was laying down in the field. All of the sudden, Muse started jumping over me. I think she was just jealous. So I took pictures of her instead.”

Prompto showed off all the pictures, giving Noct a rundown of all the different scenarios for his chocobo, happily going on.

He was showing Noct some other pictures, ones he had stolen of Noct’s - who was apparently very shy and hated the camera - when he looked up, eyes searching behind Noct as he frowned in confusion.

“Hey… where are the…?”

His face morphed into horror as he looked up and instantly bolted straight, spinning around to Ignis.

“SHIP!”

There was no time to react.

Noct heard the sound of something being launched, his eyes focused as Prompto grabbed the wheel from Ignis and threw the car into a spin, the rest being blocked out as Gladio grabbed him.

An explosion sounded and everything went black.

 

-

 

“No…!”

“No…!” N..is!”

“Noc..!?”

“NOCT!”

Noct slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blurs and mixtures of moving colors.

He sucked in breath, his body waking as it slowly began to take stock of his pain. It hurt to breathe, hurt to even try to wake up, his head pounding his brain against his skull.

He groaned and shifted, finding it hard to even move a little.

His ears were filled with white static, everything sounding too far away to process.

“No...ct!”

He knew that voice. It was completely familiar yet Noct couldn’t place it, his brain hitting overdrive as it tried to get past the ache.

“Come on princess!”

His back _hurt_ , pain driving through his spine in random beats.

“Noctis, please!”

He groaned, his body screaming at him to stay still, to just go back into that darkness.

“NOCT.”

And then the world clicked, like someone had flipped a switch, and instantly Noct was thrown back into reality.

White noise was replaced with shouts of his name. Blurs were replaced with Gladio directly over him, trees shifting behind him, something on top of him, blocking out the sun. Slowly, things started to leak into his brain, like how he could smell smoke, Ignis was somewhere near his head, Gladio was bleeding, a small trickle caressing his cheek as it dripped down onto his face.

And then he saw it.

The Regalia, completely totalled and slightly burning, was on top of Gladio, the Shield hovering over Noct, his hands and knees planted firmly into the ground around him.

He gasped, his face morphing into utter horror as Gladio gave him a clipped smile.

“Finally back with us princess?”

“Oh gods, Gladio!”

He tried to move, his body instantly resisting. He bit back a yelp as his back was shot with pain again, his body stilling as Gladio gave him a small shake.

“Don’t try to move too much Noct. I am not in a real good position at the moment. Iggy is right there, at you head. We need to pull you out. But first,”

He shifted, his legs nudging Noct’s, letting him feel how they were trapped underneath his own.

“I need you to slowly and carefully move your legs out from under mine. Can you do that?”

He couldn’t, he knew already that if he tried to move at all, his back would pierce him with pain. But he nodded, slowly lifting his hands to brace them against Gladio’s chest and gingerly began to move his right leg up and out.

It was instant, the pain. He could feel his back protesting every bit of the way, his spine grinding out bouts of pain one after the other. He groaned but kept going, not stopping to rest as he began to pull out his left one.

When he finished, his hands collapsed, his breath coming out in gasps as he heard Gladio tell Ignis it was good to move.

He whimpered, tried to tell them that he didn’t want to move; that they couldn’t move him, when he felt Ignis’ ginger touch on his arms, his hands gripping his pits. They were talking, Gladio telling Ignis something that Noct couldn’t make out before they moved.

Pure pain.

He screamed.

It was like they had dragged a fire poker across his back. His back curled upward, his legs kicking out instinctively, his arms scrabbling at the ground to stop. He couldn’t help it; it hurt _so much._

Gladio yelled something and Ignis dragged him out, Noct fighting the whole way, his body trying to just _stop_ the pain.

Then it did, Ignis letting go.

Noct collapsed, his body heaving as his back let out a constant dull throb. His hands dug into the ground, his stomach trying hard not to puke.

His vision swam, the trees swirling into colors before coming back into sharp focus.

Away from him, he could hear Ignis helping Gladio from under the Regalia, their grunts and the sounds of metal scraping against the ground filling the air as he tried to calm down.

After a few minutes, someone was hitting his cheek, a voice too distressed for Noct to ignore calling his name.

“Noctis, you have to stay awake. Just a little longer. Please.”

He opened his eyes to Ignis, something in his hands, his face dusty and completely afraid.

He licked his lips, trying to keep himself awake.

“I… got it Specs.”

Ignis looked too relieved for Noct not to take it seriously. He moved, making the pain in his back jolt him awake, trying to hang on and listen to Ignis.

“Gla...dio?”

Ignis swallowed, Noct seeing his eyes flicker to somewhere out of his field of vision.

“He’s out cold I am afraid. His wounds are healed; I used an elixir. The car did some damage but… I think he will be fine.”

Noct didn’t need to question it. Gladio getting knocked out was enough for him to understand the degree of his wounds. A lump formed, Noct wheezing as he looked away from Ignis.

“He protected me.”

Ignis gave him a look, his face too transparent now for Noct. His felt the tears fall; saw his vision blurring Ignis out as they came out.

“Noctis, he is fine. He did his duty and you are alive because of it. But he is too and will be fine as long as we can get out of here. And to do that, I need you to be with us, all the way. Do you understand?”

Noct nodded, blinking the tears away as Ignis fed him an elixir.

Too good relief flooded his back, the potion working through the pain to mend whatever the hell was wrong with it. He let out a sigh as it worked, not caring that the medicine had done little else.

He slowly sat up, Ignis watching him with another elixir ready. He gently stretched his back, feeling nothing but bones cracking. He gave Ignis a small smile, shaking his head.

“Good for now Specs. Save it.”

Ignis waited a beat and nodded, stashing it away. He stood and walked to the wreckage, Noctis following him wit his eyes.

The Regalia was lost, the beloved car completely ruined and on fire, bent in a way that nothing should ever bend.

Noct looked away and found Gladio, the man leaning against a tree and holding himself up, one hand wrapped around his stomach. His groaned and blinked, Noct seeing how he was slowly coming to. He looked up and flashed Noct a smile, his face no longer bleeding but a new scar running down the side of his face.

“Heyo princess. Dead yet?”

Noct gave him a withering look.

“Unfortunately not. Manage to get some excitement out of this mess?”

Gladio shrugged, instantly wincing after.

“It could have gone a little better. But no complaints.”

Noct snorted as Ignis came back. He turned to the man, the small smile that had been working its way onto his face instantly gone when he met Ignis’ gaze. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was a thin line of controlled sorrow.

Noct had a sinking realization.

He swallowed hard, scrambling to stand as he took another look around, his eyes searching desperately as his mind pounded into overdrive. Ignis tried to calm him down as Gladio’s face turned sour, his mind probably coming to same conclusion as Noct.

But there was nothing around, the wreckage completely isolated to the three survivors and the car, the forest around them silent.

Noct spun and grabbed Ignis, digging his nails into the advisor’s arms as his heart threw itself into his throat.

“Where’s Prompto!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from behind the rocks* So, yay! Another chapter came out! *runs as things are thrown at me*
> 
> I am sorry! It probably won't get better! IT JUST HAS TO HAPPEN!
> 
> Prompto is (most likely) not dead. That would kinda be detrimental. Or maybe why it is called Hell? *ducks from some cement blocks* Joke! 
> 
> I will try not to kill everyone but fair warning, basically all angst for a few chapters. For everyone. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	27. In Separation, There's Remembrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quicksilver.”  
> He felt eyes on him as he put the saddle on his chocobo, glancing behind him before continuing.  
> “That’s what I named her.”  
> There was silence, a beat longer than just a simple break. Then he felt it, the smile. Felt it break out and put the sun to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. 
> 
> Just... yeah.
> 
> Enjoy it anyways!

Ignis was, guiltily, thankful that Gladio hadn’t been able to get fully healed.

 

The man had suffered more injuries than either Ignis or Noctis, giving both of them someone to care for and fret over.

_“Nothing is going to happen!”_

It kept Ignis busy, made his mind focus on every single task of bandaging and moving the older man. It forced Noct to put everything he had into making sure they got out of this damn forest alive.

_“We are in the middle of nowhere.”_

It kept his mind off of other things, one thing in particular.

_“Just drive Iggy…”_

Ignis took a shuddering breath, trying his damn hardest not to show any emotion. Gladio shifted against his side and Ignis helped him down, Noct holding up the whistle from one of the bags they managed to scavenge from the wreck.

“Think this’ll work?”

Ignis nodded, seeing the silent hope for the wooden instrument that Noct had.

_“I trust you.”_

He couldn’t answer with anything else.

“It should. Wiz had said that the birds normally stay in a group anyways. If one hears, the others will follow. It’s at least worth the shot.”

Noctis had nodded, turning towards the open forest and let out a single whistle.

_“SHIP!”_

They waited silently, Noct turning and cupping his ear, seeing if he could hear a response.

None came and Noct tried again, his face pinching just slightly.

Ignis knew that look, saw it only a handful of times but on a different face.

_“When he gets like that, Noct’s so… regal? You know?”_

He closed his eyes, wishing the memory away even as he clearly heard the shutter go off; clearly heard the satisfied sigh of a good photo.

_“Kinda settles that he will be a good king. Makes me wanna catch up and be worthy of him.”_

But as Noct tried the chocobo whistle again and again, as he blew hard and sharp and kept going until Ignis had to stop him and make him breathe, he knew he had failed his King.

He had no right or worth to this man.

Not anymore.

_“I trust you.”_

Gladio seemed to be on the same dangerous train of thought as him as well, if his looks of utter despair were anything to go by.

They both knew Noct wasn’t calling for just the birds.

And when only two birds answered the call, with both of them being only Gladio’s and Ignis’, they both knew why Noct slouched in defeat, even as the birds came and rubbed him down in love.

He didn’t cry, didn’t so much as comment as he brought the birds back to them.

“Well, it’s a start.”

_“IGNIS!?”_

Ignis swallowed hard, didn’t try to even force that fake expression off.

He couldn’t.

 

-

 

Gladio knew when something sucked.

 

Having your body sandwiched between a car and the next King of Lucis?

A mild inconvenience.

Not noticing that a dropship had been tailing them for gods knew how long?

A little frustrating.

Having said dropship shoot like three full-on missiles at them?

Kinda exciting but not really welcome.

Being banged up so that your body was just one giant bruise?

Not his finest moment, he would admit.

Having Ignis desperately try to get Noct to act like a King only for the damn idiot to actually follow through without any amount of resistance?

Actually more disheartening than he would actually like to admit.

Getting stuck out in the woods without any talismans or anything really to set up and not get mauled by daemons by night?

That was probably the only thing going for them.

Realizing too late that the one person that had saved their hide was literally nowhere to be found?

That _sucked_.

Gladio wasn’t going to talk about it.

He definitely wasn’t going to talk about it when Noct seemed more than focused to not talk about it and Ignis looked ready to die if someone so much as said the kid’s name.

Gladio was realistic, more so than anyone else, but he also had to have some kind of hope.

No body to be found meant that no one had died.

Judging from all the broken trees surrounding them, maybe the kid just fell somewhere else, like those giant Plinko games on the TV shows.

The fact that only two birds returned to them was somehow making Gladio really hopeful.

Maybe the kid got the other two to stay with him.

Maybe they found him and couldn’t leave him alone.

Either way, it was good to Gladio, who needed to hold onto something, needed to believe that breaking his back and almost every other bone in his body was worth turning his complete focus on Noct and not even thinking about the kid who had desperately tried to save them.

Words he had uttered himself came to bite his ass.

_You weren’t built to be a Crownsguard._

He set his jaw, trying hard not to let the words bite too deeply.

There were daemons out in this damn forest, the trio getting enough of them in just the single night of being out here that they realized just how much they needed to get out.

_We trained you in self defense._

_Not exactly extreme training._

Noct stopped, looking at Gladio with such a blank expression that, had this been a political meeting, Gladio would have slapped him an A-plus.

_I get that you want to protect Noct and all but..._

It just made him want to scream, made him want to jostle the kid and tell him he was allowed to have emotion.

Somehow, he couldn’t do it.

_Noct’s an adult. He can handle himself just fine._

Noct cocked his head, giving Gladio a rundown before pinning him with concern.

“You okay there big guy? Need a break?”

_Noct didn’t ask you to come along so you could die for him._

He took a deep breath, shifted slightly on his bird.

He couldn’t get it out of his head, couldn’t stop the thoughts from spiraling downward.

He nodded.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

 

-

Noct felt nothing.

 

He helped Gladio down from the chocobo, leading him to a tree and setting him down. The sun was going down, barely starting to set but all the warning they needed. Ignis took stock of their surrounding, leaving Noct to watch as he looked for a place to sleep.

Noct checked Gladio’s bandages, slightly relieved to see that the bleeding had actually stopped everywhere, the bruises slowly getting better. No sign of internal bleeding meant that Gladio hadn’t completely destroyed himself, something Noct was completely grateful for. Gladio tested his limbs, Noct noting that his legs were still bad, his arms slowly getting better with rest.

He let the man sleep, going to the chocobos and petting them, whispering compliments to them as they nipped his hair and “kueh”ed softly.

 

_He remembered the first night the birds had spent with them, Wiz telling them to take them camping for a test run, to see how well they would do._

_He had been rubbing their chocobos down, feeling relaxed in the presence of animals that didn’t seem to care for his status._

_It reminded him of someone._

_“Dude, stop trying to steal my Muse away!”_

_Muse instantly went to her owner, rubbing her head all over his hair, not minding the shriek he let off as he tried to bat her away._

_Noct laughed as she stepped away, proudly looking at the mess of blonde frizz she had created._

_“Muse!”_

_He was pouting but also hugging the bird, letting his fingers run down her back and feathers, obviously not mad in the slightest._

_Muse huffed out at Noct, giving him a victorious smirk as she was pampered._

_Noct hated the bird, the chocobo seeming to know that she had won in this contest of love._

_He frowned and turned back to his own, who had eyes only for him._

_He knew it got the other dumb bird mad and was rewarded with a jealous “kueh” coming from behind him._

_His bird didn’t budge, eyes closed as Noct petted her._

_Noct was nudged aside, Muse standing between them and giving Noct a stinkeye._

_A laugh rang out from behind him, filled with the warmth to make Noct’s cheeks burn._

_“Dude, she is totally jealous of you! Poor Muse!”_

 

Ignis had found a trench-like hole that sad underneath a tree.

They had set camp there, Gladio settling in with the birds as Ignis threw a tarp they had gotten over the trench, making a hidey-hole. Noct grabbed wood to burn and they started a fire, Ignis starting to boil some water.

They had managed to scavenge four bags from the wreckage, one being all of Ignis’ cooking supplies, one being a bag brought just in case of rain, one being a bag of potions though only a few of them had survived and one held food and supplies for the chocobos.

Noctis scrounged through the fourth bag, finding the food Wiz had given them and handing pieces to the birds, who ate them up happily.

 

_He had been doing the same thing when he felt a slap on his back._

_“Dude, didn’t Wiz say no extra feeding?”_

_Noct scowled at him, feeding his chocobo another piece._

_“I'm not. I haven’t fed her all day.”_

_A snort and then they were both laughing, Noct watching as he walked up and began petting the bird, his eyes filled with that stupid affection he had for them._

_“So. Whatcha name her?”_

_Noct shrugged, putting the food away and stepping up beside him to start checking her feathers._

_“I didn’t.”_

_A groan and a nudge._

_“Noct!”_

_He looked away helplessly, feeling his face heat up._

_“I suck at names!”_

_“Then can I name her?”_

_Noct gave him a pout._

_“It can’t be Lightning or something ridiculous like that.”_

_Freckled cheeks instantly burned, his friend turning away guiltily._

_“Oh come on! Lightning is a great name!”_

 

Noct stretched, checking their surrounding for any late daemons still prowling around.

Nothing came, everything silent.

The sun wasn’t even up yet but the light was there, Ignis deeming it acceptable to continue on.

They got Gladio situated, his bird looking very unimpressed by Noct’s efforts, squawking at him every time Gladio hissed in pain.

Ignis’ bird was as calm as he was, letting Ignis pile on the four bags without a sound, simply closing its eyes in delight when Ignis complimented it and gave it a scratch.

Noct wrapped the lead around his arm, seeing Ignis take the other one.

Gladio shifted on final time before settling.

 

_“Quicksilver.”_

_He felt eyes on him as he put the saddle on his chocobo, glancing behind him before continuing._

_“That’s what I named her.”_

_There was silence, a beat longer than just a simple break. Then he felt it, the smile. Felt it break out and put the sun to shame._

 

Noct nodded and moved, Ignis following behind him, Gladio simply grunting as they began.

He would not cry.

He would not give up.

_“It’s a good name.”_

He would find him.

He would not fail; not this time, not like with the fight.

_He had nodded, throwing back a smile to the one person who he always gave it too._

He couldn’t fail.

Not this time.

 

_“Yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... *slowly backs away as things get lifted in the air*
> 
> Referencing!  
> Gladio is thinking about Chapter 24 and his peptalk to Prompto. Sorry big guy, you kinda had that coming.  
> Ignis is referencing what happened just before the big disaster and also just dialogue thrown in there that might have happened before they went on the trip, Prompto giving him just a little bit of his perspective while taking photos. I am sorry Iggy!  
> Noct's references are completely not in the story, just things that happened when they were at the Chocobo Ranch and I realized that I had only given their feathered friends names in the last chapter and only gave a name to Prompto's. So yeah, a little story time for the angst. 
> 
> I am sorry but I felt like they wouldn't be saying his name. Like, saying his name puts a giant elephant in the room and I also can't handle the whole ("Oh Prom-" *realizes he isn't there*) scenario because it would break my heart and I am already crying. 
> 
> I... uh... Might write another chapter today... I already have it out and forming anyways... So uh... Please don't kill me?
> 
> I am so sorry Prompto isn't back yet, he will be I promise!  
> I am also sorry it sounds like he is dead, I have REASONS!  
> Stay with me! My tags haven't changed! And they probably won't! 
> 
> *Runs as everyone begins throwing* Till Next Time!


	28. In Pain, There's Confusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up to a burning sun.
> 
> He was so hot, his body sweating and making everything sticky. He moaned, feeling his body get hit with wave after wave of pain.
> 
> It had to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because someone asked so nicely... Here is another chapter for today.
> 
> Good luck reading it. 
> 
> Warnings for injury and grossness and probably sympathy pain.
> 
> Sorry.

The boy  stumbled, crying out as he fell, the lead making Muse stumble right along with him, Quicksilver biting into his shirt and pulling him upright before he face-planted into the ground. 

They all stopped, Quicksilver holding on while Muse dug her head underneath his left armpit, making him let go of her lead and giving him something to lean on. Then, Quicksilver let go, gingerly moving up to run her beak through his hair, a tongue that felt too cold gently licking at his wounds.  

The boy didn’t react. 

Quicksilver stopped, her giant eyes giving him a rundown before she stepped away, “kueh”ing softly to Muse who simply huffed and shifted, letting him know it was time to move.

The boy took a deep breath and clutched harder at his side, trying hard to not drag his feet as he forced his legs to move, slowly stepping forward, the two birds helping him along.

 

He had been showing Noct photos when he realized that all the birds had disappeared, the usually loud feathered animals no longer trailing behind the Regalia.

Ignis hadn’t even noticed so Prompto had instantly been confused, shifting in his seat to see if they were just around the bend.

The he had seen it.

The giant dropship floating through the sky, somehow now even making a noise, following behind them lazily, like it hadn’t noticed they were even there.

But then he saw the flashing cannons, the technology too familiar to avoid.

“SHIP!”

He had instantly swung around and jerked the wheel from Ignis, just  _ knowing _ that if the cannons hit, they would smack into the wall, dead. 

He spun the car, taking control, treating it like all those times Noct and him had snuck it out to do donuts in parking lots to let off steam. 

The car handled it beautifully, spinning perfectly so that they were facing the whale in the sky.

Only to be hit by three missiles, all aimed at the ground near the cliff’s wall. 

It flipped, time slowing as Prompto rose into the air. He glimpsed Gladio grab Noctis and push  _ out _ , away from the car and dive bomb into the trees. He thanked every single being in the world that neither bothered to ever wear their seat belts. But then he looked down at Ignis.

The car was falling, the explosions pushing it out over the edge and gravity pulling the car down, Prompto gripping the sides as he realized Ignis was stuck, the seatbelt pinning him against the seat. 

“IGNIS!?”

The man had turned and looked at him, his face a thin line.

It was that stupid expression.

The one Gladio put on when he had to defend Noct from something too big to handle.

That one that Cor had used when he save Prompto.

The one that Noct got when reports of dead soldiers came in. 

It was one that Prompto hated; one that told of defeat and acceptance of something horrifying to surreal for these men. 

_ No. _

_ Not this time. _

He reacted without thinking, his gun coming to him, and he shot at the seat belt, seeing when it whipped away from Ignis.

Ignis shot him a look of surprise that quickly morphed into determination, Ignis pushing himself out of the car and holding out a hand for Prompto. Prompto smiled, letting the gun disappear as he reached for it...

But then the car hit a tree, flipping around and throwing both men out and he lost sight of Ignis.

He hit branch after branch, his body scrambling to hold onto something as everything crashed around him. He hooked onto a branch, his stomach slamming into it and knocking the air out of him but he was still, his arms hugging it and his legs dangling. 

He could see the car, completely destroyed, hanging lower, branches rammed through the driver’s seat, where Ignis had been trapped.

He took a deep breath, trying to shake the static from his ears as he looked around for his friends. 

Ignis was making his way down, his perch being closer to the ground than even the car. He was practically falling, booking it to the ground.

Prompto followed his path, seeing Gladio struggling to sit up from the ground, shuffling around what looked like an unconscious Noct. 

Prompto opened his mouth to yell at them.

The whine of a dropship drowned him out, Prompto swiveling his head around to see.

Three more missiles were launched, Prompto cursing and letting go as they hit.

Two zoomed passed him, one hitting the Regalia dead on and the explosion threw Prompto up and away from his friends, the car crashing down the rest of the way, right where he had seen them. 

He screamed as he heard the other two hit somewhere, probably the trees as the roar of falling wood reached him as he flew away, his body breaking through branches as he went. 

Something decidedly sharp and very much solid ripped through his side, Prompto curling in on himself as pain exploded.

His back cracked against something and Prompto was gone, his body hitting the ground.

 

Prompto had woken up to two very distressed chocobos nipping at his hands.

He hadn’t been able to move at first, everything screaming at even the slightly muscle movement. 

He had waited until he realized that there was a lot less sunshine and a lot more noises, some of which rang warning bells in his head louder than the migraine. 

He had forced his body to move, the moon staring down at him making him move awake than anything else. 

Both birds helped him up, letting him use their backs as support as they basically dragged him to his feet. 

He went back down, screaming as his side opened up with ripping scabs and moving splinters digging deeper. 

The birds panicked, squawking into the night air and running circles around him, throwing up dirt and grass.

He raised his hands, ignoring the pain to grab the lead on Muse, pulling her towards him and calming her down, Quicksilver easily following suit. 

He made it to a tree, planting his back against it and the birds waited a beat before settling in front of it, making a small semi-circle around him.

He instantly went to work, first peeling his shirt away from his side in slow painful ripping sessions. Then he had felt around, realizing the splinters were a bit bigger than he had expected, sticking out only a little from the wound. 

He tried to think, resisted the desire to just pull them out. 

He had no vials, nothing to keep the wound at bay if the splinters turned out to be more than that. 

But he also probably shouldn’t keep them in there, the way his scabs were feeling telling him that it wasn’t healing right. 

His eyes found his bird’s, Muse staring at him with curiosity.

He gave her a pained smile, twisting a little to show the chocobo his wounds.

“Should I risk it girl?”

Muse leaned forward, her beak clicking gently before she leaned back and cocked her head at him.

“Kueh.”

He nodded, grabbing the band from off his wrist - the one thing that had stayed on - and didn’t glimpse the horror that was there while he stuff the band in his mouth. 

He gripped the slippery stick, his hands somehow finding purchase, and he pulled, not letting his mind think twice. 

Pain ripped through him, blocking out everything as he collapsed. 

 

Prompto woke up to Muse preening his hair, her beak slowly getting painted in blood. 

He dimly realized that he must have a wound there. 

He made his body move, pushing the bird away and spitting out the band. 

Everything was a sore ache now, his head feeling like someone had stuffed it with cotton while he slept. His face felt hot and there was a ringing in his ears that wouldn’t stop, making Muse and Quicksilver sound like they were further away.

He looked around, finding a small puddle of something on the floor with a stick drenched in blood in his hand. 

_ What…? _

His mind slowly found the memory, making him wince slightly as he gingerly touched the wound. 

Scabs were already forming again, splinters still sticking out. 

Prompto knew he had to get them out, something in the back of his head nagging at him.

But then he was getting migraines in waves, his body swaying as he just sat there. 

The birds squawked at him but Prompto couldn’t focus on them. His vision swimming. 

He groaned, planting his hands into the ground and slowly getting his legs underneath him, stopping on his hands and knees, his head splitting open. 

He gasped for breath, trying not to think when he saw the band that was always on his arm sitting in the dirt in front of him.

_ You have to wear your band Prompto. _

_ You must never take it off. _

He slowly stood, grabbing the piece of cloth as he did, yelping in pain as the chocobos scrambled to help him. He collapsed on top of one, the birds lifting him up. One was nudging him further onto the other’s back and Prompto whimpered as he adjusted himself. 

His scabs had opened, Prompto feeling warm liquid slipping down his legs. 

He fumbled with the band, trying to get it on but failing, the band falling out of sight as the birds began to move. 

He didn’t care. 

He leaned against the chocobo, letting his eyes close as his body slowly got used to the jostling..

_ Don’t fall asleep! _

He jerked awake, gasping as a voice screamed in his head, throwing the headache back for a second. 

He blearily blinked, looking at a black chocobo that was moving with him for some reason.

It stared into him and kept him awake, Prompto somehow not being able to look away. 

 

_ Wake up!  _

He woke up to a burning sun. 

He was so hot, his body sweating and making everything sticky. He moaned, feeling his body get hit with wave after wave of pain. 

It had to stop.

He looked to the side, realized that he was moving somehow, noted that he was on top of some kind of animal.

Why?

He tried to remember, tried to figure out where he was. 

Nothing came to him, the only thing registering being pain and the heat.

He duly wondered if he could just fall off when the thing seemed to notice.

It slowly to a stop, turning around and giving him a look. 

The back of his head tried to tell him something, his eyes squinting at the familiarity of the thing. 

It went to the ground, tilting so that he stumbled off, his body reeling until another thing came out of nowhere and held him, helping him stand. 

He gripped the back of whatever-it-was hard, hearing a small sound of discomfort. 

His brain scolded him, told him he was hurting it, and he instantly loosened his grip, his hands patting down on where he had messed up its feathers.

The thing snorted, giving him a look before shuffling forward slightly.

It wanted him to move… didn’t it?

He blinked and looked at his feet, wondering if the things would.

_ We have to keep going _ .

He focused, slowly picking one up and then the other, his hands planted firmly on the thing to keep him steady without hurting it. 

_ Keep going. _

He shifted, reaching out to the first thing, seeing it instantly come to him and letting him grab the rope that was hanging from its face. 

He wrapped his hand around it, the thing making a noise.

He looked at the other thing, staring blankly at it. They stared at one another for a minute before the thing moved forward, its copy following, gently pulling him along.

His feet shuffled for the first few steps but soon they were working, following the pattern set in his head.

_ One, two, one, two. Keep going. One, two…  _

After a few minutes, he noted a stabbing pain in his side. He grunted and just grabbed at it with his free hand, clutching clothing around it. 

The pressure was helping it, the stab falling down into a soft ache. 

He let the birds lead him, not stopping even as the burning light was replaced with a soft glow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to those of you who survived...
> 
> It probably doesn't make a lot of sense... But it really isn't suppose to because Prompto is dying... So yeah... There is that. 
> 
> Go ahead and ask away, questions and debates about the fic are great! 
> 
> I am sorry for Prompto... I really am. I think some of you can guess that there isn't a lot of happiness up ahead... I am sorry. 
> 
> Hopefully, I don't just dump angst and just stop writing huh!? *laughs nervously* I won't. Please don't kill me. 
> 
> Uh... Till Next Time!


	29. In The End, There's Only Your Voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated that word.
> 
> Every time the voice said it, it filled him with this desire to do as it said.
> 
> It was a horrible word, befitting a horrible voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. Another horrible chapter to my horrible fic! XD
> 
> I did everyone! I did it. 
> 
> So, here you go.
> 
> Enjoy. Cry. Both? Go for it.

Three days. 

 

Three days of fighting stupid daemons that had nothing else to do but fight them.

Three days of blowing that stupid whistle that probably didn’t even work because no other chocobos came. 

Three days of slowly watching Gladio get back on his feet, even as he refused to use any more elixirs, the unsaid comment there. 

Three days of forest slowly weening out to fields, where they finally found a road. 

Three days of a constant numbness, Noct kinda scared at how well he was handling everything. 

Three days of concerned looks from both his guards, like they were waiting for the moment he broke. 

But he couldn't, not yet. 

He had to believe, had to trust. 

No body meant no death. 

No trail meant he was just blown away enough to get lost. 

No chocobos probably meant he was safe.

So Noct couldn't cry. 

Couldn't even fathom the consequences for anything other than when they found him. 

Or maybe he would just come out of the woodwork, singing that stupid song, riding around without a scratch on him, beaming that ridiculous smile that always, _always_ put the sun to shame. 

He couldn't tell anyone how much he hoped that to be the case. 

 

-

 

He fell, not bothering to even grab at the yellow thing as he went down. 

His knees seemed to catch on, sliding underneath him and his hands went out, shakily holding him from face-planting.

The black thing came up, rubbing against his side and trying to pull him back up. 

_ We have to keep going.  _

“No.”

He swatted at the black thing, feeling everything slowly rise from an ache to a throb. 

The thing was back, only this time the yellow one was there too, biting him and pulling up, trying to get him to stand. 

_ Please.  _

_ You have to move. _

“No! I don't want to. It hurts.”

_ You have to move.  _

He hated the voice. 

It made him walk, egging him on when he just wanted to sleep. 

It woke him up, when he finally felt like he was going to relax. 

It was mean, making him walk. 

It was horrible, telling him to pull out the weird sticks stuck in his side. 

It was a bully, pushing him forward when his legs could barely move. 

_ You have to move. _

He whined, throwing his head against the yellow thing. 

“I. Don't. Want. To.”

_ Please. _

He hated that word. 

Every time the voice said it, it filled him with this  _ desire _ to do as it said.

It was a horrible word, befitting a horrible voice. 

_ Please.  _

He groaned, his hands running through the yellow thing's body before he sighed and lifted his hands to the black thing. 

It walked up, lowering its head at him and he wrapped his arms around it, letting it pull him up with a whimper. 

His legs had trouble getting underneath him, his feet feeling slightly like they weren't there anymore. 

But the stupid things were right next to him, helping him stay up and pulling him along. 

_ You're doing great.  _

_ Just a little longer.  _

 

-

 

The first truck that passed them had turned and come right back, an older guy rolling down the window and giving them a sad look.

“You boys look like you've been through hell.”

Noct snorted, Gladio faking a salute as Ignis simply sighed, walking up to the truck. 

“You wouldn't believe it.”

Noct let the men talk, turning back to towards the trees, feeling a sting in the back of his head. 

Gladio gave him a look. 

“What's up princess?”

Noct shook his head, trying to find anything in the treeline. 

“Something feels off.”

Gladio frowned but Ignis clapped Noct's shoulder, breaking off the thought. 

“He says he can give us a ride to Galdin Quay.”

Noct felt a different weight but his heart. 

They could get to Galdin Quay. 

Get Gladio some help and make sure that Ignis got checked out. 

Figure out a plan for the Regalia. 

But they couldn't leave. 

Not yet. 

Noct felt it, the thought sitting right at the front of his mind, almost too consuming. 

They couldn't leave yet. 

_ I'm coming. _

Noct gasped, gripping Ignis and looking around wildly. 

Ignis instantly reacted, grabbing Noct and pulling him towards him. 

“Noct!?”

Noct licked his lips, his heart hammering. 

He had heard it. 

That tiny voice. 

_ “I'm coming.” _

“Ignis.”

Ignis looked at him, his face pinched in concern and slight fear.

Noct took a deep breath. 

“I heard Prompto.”

 

-

 

He was laid out on the ground, something poking into his back that he didn't care about and the two thing standing over him, their beaks clicking at him. 

His whole body was on fire, that bright light back up in the sky and burning his head. 

He wondered if he was just on fire and didn't realize it. 

The thought had him laughing for some reason. 

But then the voice was back, cutting off his humor. 

_ Take it out. _

His side was burning too, the sticks grinding against scabs and skin and making everything hurt ten times more. 

But he didn't want to think about it.

Because if he did, he would have to deal with it. 

_ Take it out _ .

“No. It's fine.”

_ Take it out. _

He growled.

“Why don't you do it!? I hurt. I am done. Just let me sleep.”

The stupid black thing threw a flat piece of green on top of his face in response. 

_ Take it out. Keep going. _

_ Just a little longer.  _

_ Please.  _

He cried, lifting up the shirt and gripping the stick with both hands. 

“Why are you so mean!? Why are you so mean!?”

But he did it, the stick coming out without much resistance. He threw the stupid thing and instantly smacked the piece of green to his side, right on top of other green pieces, knowing that if he didn't, red liquid would seep out. 

It was gross and made things sticky so he didn't want it getting out. 

The green piece stuck and he let the shirt fall back down. 

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought. 

Somehow, that scared him. 

_ You have to keep going. _

The birds helped him up and he continued walking. 

_ Almost there. _

He had to keep going. 

 

-

 

Ignis tried really hard not to just knock Noct out and drag him to Galdin Quay. 

“Ignis, I am telling you: I heard Prompto.”

Ignis sighed, setting Gladio down in the bed of the truck, pinning Noct with a glare. 

“Noctis, I am very sorry but we cannot stay out here just because you are hallucinating. Gladio requiresedical attention and you do too.”

“Specs, I am not sick. I heard Prompto!”

Ignis ignored him. 

“We have been out in the middle of nowhere for three days now with little food and water.”

“Specs!”

“No. I am sorry Prince Noctis but I cannot allow you to stay out here just because you have some crazy notion about something that isn't probable.”

Gladio grunted, giving Noct a look.

“Come on princess. Don't make this any harder. We need to get out of here.”

“Guys, I know it's crazy and I know I don't make any sense but I hea-”

_ Noct. _

Noct spun around. 

The voice was getting fainter. 

_ No...ct. _

He ignored both Ignis and Gladio and fumbled to get his whistle out. 

Ignis sighed.

“Noctis please.”

He blew it, hard, harder than he had these past few days.

He blew, hearing the faint voice ringing in his head. 

_ Blow the whistle. _

_ Hurry. _

 

-

 

The black thing lifted its head, making noise as it moved passed him. 

The yellow thing shifted nervously besides him. 

He looked at both of them, his head getting foggier by the second. 

_ Stay awake. _

The voice was fainter now, barely even there, and it scared him.

Scared him more than anything else. 

“Where are you going!?”

_ Stay awake. _

His eyelids were dropping, his mind slowly filling with white static.

“You can't leave me!”

_ I am coming _ .  

The black thing left, running away as the yellow thing slowly kneeled, letting him fall to the ground. 

“I'm scared!”

_ Don't worry. _

He leaned against the yellow thing, feeling it breathing. 

_ I am coming. _

It was a slow lift and fall.

It made him sleepy…

_ Please. _

But no. 

He had to stay awake. 

_ Just… _

_ Wait. _

He had to. 

_ I… am coming. _

He had to stay awake. 

_ Plea…se.  _

“Don't leave me!”

He was left without a response, the only thing filling his ears the soft sound of a whistle.

 

-

 

Noct was running before the bird was got close. 

He had blown the whistle, taking a breath for a second round, when he heard the call of his bird. 

Everyone had looked up as Noct caught sight of it, the black Chocobo running to him at full speed, it's mouth opened wide as it called back to him. 

Noct felt his heart scream in joy and he instantly left the group behind to warp to his bird. 

When they were close enough, he just ran, letting the girl ram into him. 

He ran his hands along her feathers, hearing her soft “kueh”s until he felt something sticky along her back. 

He flinched, pulling his hands away. 

Blood, mixed with something like ooze, stuck to his hand. 

His heart sank. 

“Quicksilver are you…?”

The bird didn't give him time to question, locking his arm in her beak and pulling him back where she had come from. 

He didn't ask questions, he jumped into her back and let her run, ignoring the fact that blood was seeping into his pants. 

It only took a few minutes before he saw it, Muse's head sticking up out of the grass from the field. 

Then he saw it. 

He didn't think, his sword coming to him and launching into the air, his body jumping off Quicksilver to warp. 

He slid out of it, his sword disappearing as he scrambled up and moving to Muse. 

His heart stopped. 

Prompto was there, every inch of him covered in cuts, bruises and  _ blood _ .

He was  _ pale _ too and his cheeks were flushed in a deep red. 

Little gasps came from him, and as Noct got closer, he saw his eyes were open, barely but still open, giant violet orbs staring at his bird. 

“Prom…?”

The eyes slowly slid over to him and blinked. 

A smile, too fake to be sincere, played at chapped lips. 

“So… you did… come.”

Noct felt a lump form in his throat, but he nodded, slowly moving his arms underneath his legs and shoulders. 

Prompto just laughed, barely a breath as Noct lifted him up. 

“I… stayed awake… you bastard.”

Noct felt his heart break. 

Prompto looked at him like he was expecting something. 

Like he had stayed awake because of Noct. 

He remembered how he had heard Prompto's voice. 

_ “Hurry.” _

Noct thought for a second before he began to move him to Quicksilver. 

Muse squawked and instantly was up and following him, her body leaning into Noct. 

He smiled at her.

“You did great Muse. Thank you.”

In the distance, he could see Ignis riding to him, the truck following behind. 

He turned back to Prompto, adjusting his grip as he worked for the truck. 

“You did great Prom. I am going to help you now. We all are. Stay with us. Just a little longer.”

Prompto whined, but his hand gripped Noct's shoulder.

“Don't… leave me… again.”

Noct smiled at him. 

“Never again Prompto.”

Prompto's grip went slack, his head falling to lean against Noct's shoulder. His head was a mess of caked blood and scratches, along with the rest of his body. 

But he was breathing, the soft lift and fall of his chest visible. 

He was alive. 

Noct took a deep breath.  

He could hear Ignis and Gladio yelling at him.

He could smell the horrible stench of infection. 

He could see the faint freckles on Prompto's face, barely visible.

He had burned in the sun, his nose already peeling. 

Noct's heart slowly broke, the numbness washing away as the truck came and Ignis took Prompto to lay him next to Gladio. 

Muse was right there, her head sticking in to make sure they hadn't killed her rider. 

Noct got back into Quicksilver, took the lead of Muse and followed as the truck raced to Galdin Quay. 

Prompto was  _ alive. _

He felt his breath hitched, his eyes blurring.

Quicksilver took the lead, moving without direction, following the truck as Muse kept their pace. 

Noct felt everything wash away, the pain hitting him hard. 

Prompto was  _ alive. _

Breathing, talking, bleeding but  _ alive. _

Noct gripped Quicksilver, digging his face into the back of her head as the tears fell freely. 

She just “kueh"ed at him and kept going. 

Ignis and Gladio said nothing.

Noct cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Prompto didn't die! *cheers*
> 
> But also, Noct kinda did. Sorry Noct.
> 
> This is from a real experience that, not me, happened and I thought I would integrate it in since it kinda just... fit. 
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	30. With Ignis, It's A Test of True Strength.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. One more thing.”
> 
> She went back to Prompto’s room, pulling the curtain back and letting Ignis through before closing it again. She moved to Prompto’s right side, gently grabbing his arm and slowly twisting his wrist.
> 
> Ignis stopped breathing.
> 
> It was a barcode, the black ink blaringly obvious and completely intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went from a, "Everything done and over with and Prompto kinda safe in the chocobros hands" to "Ignis' way of completely dying because of Prompto and his goddamned bad luck in the lottery of life".
> 
> So yeah... It got worse. For Ignis. Noct and Gladio will probably be next. ~~No one is safe.~~
> 
> But... uh... 
> 
> Enjoy?

Ignis would rather die.

 

As they screeched into the hospital parking lot, two doctors coming out to yell at them only to morph into professionalism as they looked at Prompto, Ignis felt like he would rather have died.

He had to carry the poor boy, Noct unable to even help Gladio as they limped together to the doors.

Ignis went ahead, trying hard not to jostle Prompto as he ran him to the doors, where a stretcher was waiting.

He was skinny.

So skinny and barely there that it ripped into Ignis like a sword.

The doctors just stared.

They looked horrified as they raced him through the doors, Ignis stepping in to follow them.

He saw a doctor go to Gladio, only glanced at Noct torn from staying with the man or racing after them.

Then a doctor was turning to him, two more coming and checking Prompto over, a oxygen mask being placed onto him as they checked his pulse.

“Sir, can you tell me what happened?”

Ignis nodded, watching as they hooked Prompto up, sticking IV’s into him and still trying to find his pulse, one doctor shaking his head at the other.

“We got into a car accident. We fell off a cliff.”

The doctor looked up, glancing Ignis over as she stepped up to him.

“Is he the only one injured? Are you okay sir? Whose blood is that?”

Ignis didn’t even glance at her, his heart beginning to race as they began to  do compressions on Prompto, his heart monitor flattening out.

“I am fine. He got separated. We couldn’t find him for three days. It’s his.”

The doctors working on Prompto were cutting off his clothes, their faces grim as they worked to get the cloth off the skin. One cursed as they looked at his side, a whole other wave of shouts roaring through the place.

Everyone was screaming, potions being passed around before one doctor, checking the monitor, stood up above the rest.

“We got a pulse! Get him to the OR! We need to work fast!”

Then they were taking him away, the stretcher moving and the doctors going with it.

Ignis moved to follow, his heart in his throat when the doctor that had been talking to him stopped him.

“Sir please. You can’t go beyond this point. We will do everything we can but I need you to stay here.”

She handed him a clipboard with a form on it, gently moving him to a chair.

“Please fill this out and we will get back to you.”

She gave him a look before disappearing behind the doors too.

Ignis felt the numbness set in.

He gripped the clipboard, walked to where Noct had Gladio sitting, a potion in his hands and his eyes looked him over with what might have been a smirk.

“See? You are looking better already.”

Gladio just grunted and stretched, his body moving with less pain and more flow.

“That’s better.”

They both looked up when Ignis came, Noct’s face falling into a scared frown, glancing behind him. Gladio just stood, his look all Ignis needed.

“They are taking care of him.”

Noct looked like he was going to say something, demand something that Ignis would not be able to handle so he just pushed the clipboard to him.

“The doctor needs us to fill out paperwork for him. So keep yourself busy and fill it out.”

Noct gently took the board, his head giving a jerky nod as he sank into the seat. Gladio sat down too, Ignis feeling the man’s eyes on him.

He didn’t even wait, didn’t acknowledge anything else as he stomped outside to where the man was waiting, petting the chocobos.

Ignis thanked him, explained the situation and the man nodded, leaving Ignis with safe wishes and luck.

The chocobos surrounded him, Muse instantly looking around for Prompto.

Ignis calmed them all down, taking the bags off his own and rubbing down Noct’s and Prompto’s before sending them off.

They went reluctantly but did go, Muse giving him one last squawk before running off.

Then he went back in, dropping off the bags off with Noct and Gladio as he fished out gils and went to wash off what blood he could.

His reflection looked at him, beaten and hollow.

HIs mind flashed to Prompto, the boy screaming at them, the voice that never rose above mild excitement screeching his pain at them.

His mind reminded him that he had caused it.

It flashed to the size of the wood that he had to pull out.

And then he puked.

It  was pure bile, Ignis not having a lot in his stomach but it was the worst kind of heaving.

It was the one that left him heaving, that made him sweat as he tried to calm himself down.

It passed, Ignis left to gasp at his reflection.

It looked worse.

He took a deep breath and fixed what he could, walking out of the hospital and going into the town to buy the things they would need.

 

He came back that night, clothes, food and the necessary calls made and done with.

He walked in, finding Gladio waiting outside the entrance, a book in his hands.

He glanced up, the book closing as Gladio gave him a smirk.

“Buy anything for me?”

Ignis sighed and handed him a bag, giving him a look.

“I do believe so. Please change into that and burn the clothes you have on. I highly doubt we will be needing them. Where’s Noct?”

Gladio frowned, looking through the clothes.

“Kid’s up with Prompto. They managed to save him but he is still in the ICU. Apparently, the kid should be dead. Lost too much blood. Has some major infections going on. His whole body is just a short-circuiting powerplant waiting to shut down.”

Ignis frowned and Gladio shook his head.

“I didn't really ask. More your area of expertise. Noct is up there and Prompto is stable, at least for now. He is in ICU because the doctors are keeping an eye on him. I highly doubt anything will go on.”

He took another look at the bags, taking them from Ignis’ hands.

“Food? Iggy, you are great.”

Ignis sighed, letting the bags get taken.

“Well, someone has to be.”

Gladio shook his head, giving his shoulder a pat.

“Let’s go to Noct.”

 

Noct was asleep when they got to them, his legs propped up on one chair as he lounged on another, his head leaned back over the headrest.

Prompto was silent next to him, a billions things beeping as he breathed into an oxygen mask, five different IV’s stuck into him.

His heart monitor was beeping steadily, the rise and fall of his chest calming even with the bandages stained with blood.

Gladio looked over Ignis’ shoulder, whistling.

“Kid’s all wrapped up at least.”

Ignis stared at the bandages, the blood making him weirdly nauseous.

“Why haven’t they used an elixir?”

A doctor answered, coming up with a clipboard and smiling at both of them.

“I can explain that. Guardians? Gladio and… Ignis?”

Ignis nodded, noting that she was looking at a form with Noct’s handwriting all over it.

“Yes, this is Gladio and I am Ignis.”

She smiled at them.

“Hi. I am Doctor Agnus Reeves and I will be handling Prompto as the head of his team. You are welcome to stay here, we have chairs. We also have a few cots in a private guest area for you guys if you wish to sleep there as well.”

She took a pitying look at Noct, whose head was falling backward.

It probably wasn’t the best for his neck.

He half-turned to the other man, his eyes giving Gladio a look.

“Would you mind?”

Gladio look at him for a beat before nodding, going over to Noct and simply throwing him over his shoulder.

Noct didn’t even wake up.

Gladio walked out, giving Ignis one last look before following a nurse to the sleeping area.

Ignis turned back to the nurse, giving her a tight smile.

“So, what is his situation?”

She nodded, motioning him out of the ICU area and pulling the curtain closed as she sighed, looking at a few things on her clipboard.

“Well, he is one very lucky gentleman. He had lost just about half of his blood, has serious infections running through most of his cuts, he hasn’t had any food or water in at least the three days and he is feverish at the moment, pushing at 102 degrees. His brain activity is a bit abnormal, probably caused from the cuts and likely concussion he has.”

“We have started antibiotics to stop the infections, setup painkillers for his side and have gone through at least three bags of blood at the moment. He is getting pumped with an nutritional IV to see if we can illicit a response from his stomach and he is currently set to take almost every single test in our books.”

Ignis felt the bile rise up again and quickly took a breath to calm himself.

“And why was he not given an elixir?”

She gave him a sad smile.

“We are trying to heal him without one. Potions are coming to him every few hours but his left side is a mess. It seems that whatever the kid had stuck in him ripped through his organs. We could use an elixir to heal everything but we are trying to make sure there isn’t anything left inside of him and that his body won’t crash on us the moment the elixir is done. Which is the reason for the tests.”

Ignis nodded.

“And may I ask about the oxygen?”

She nodded, looking back down at his notes.

“The kid’s breathing is good, no need to worry about that. But I wasn’t here for his arrival and apparently, as they were hooking him up, he started fighting them. So it looks like the team just set him up with mild sedatives and a small oxygen supply to keep him from, ‘ripping out the IV’s out’. Once he gets a little more settled in, we can probably take it out.”

Ignis sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Is there anything else we should know?”

The doctor frowned, her face going solemn.

“I hate to you guys this but this isn’t going to be easy. The kid’s all banged up and from what I can tell? He isn’t going down without a fight. He will be feverish and probably aggressive for the first days so you should probably make sure that whoever is in here can handle that.”

She gave him a meaningful look.

“We won’t too many visitors for a while but it should be fine if there is a few a day. Also, the kid needs someone to be here when he wakes up. I don’t know which one of you he is more comfortable with, but it should be someone who can calm him down if something were to happen. I have been in the ICU for a while now and trust me, things go smoother when they know they are in good hands.”

She flipped through her notes, going through everything until she stopped and read something.

“Oh. One more thing.”

She went back to Prompto’s room, pulling the curtain back and letting Ignis through before closing it again. She moved to Prompto’s right side, gently grabbing his arm and slowly twisting his wrist.

Ignis stopped breathing.

It was a barcode, the black ink blaringly obvious and completely intact.

The doctor ran her eyes down it, her face slightly worried.

“Do you know when he got this tattoo?”

Ignis swallowed, tried to form a response, and just shook his head. The doctor glanced up at him and nodded, settling Prompto’s hands down and pulling the blankets to cover it.

“Well, it really isn’t a concern. If you don’t know then it was probably a while ago. We just try to keep track of all inks on patients and they made it seem like the kid just got it but, now that I am looking at it, it looks good. Nicely done. So it is fine.”

She moved back out, smiling at Ignis and gesturing to the chairs.

“I will leave you alone now. We will begin tests tomorrow, so you all can sleep if you want. I promise, he isn’t going anywhere.”

And with that he was alone. The curtain gently falling to give them a little privacy.

Ignis sunk into a chair, his hands rubbing his face as he pushed his glasses up into his hairline.

Prompto was sleeping peacefully.

Ignis let out a sigh, his whole body wilting as he did.

The image flashed into his head again.

He took a breath and leaned forward, taking as much care and caution as the doctor as he moved Prompto’s hand.

The barcode was still there, black ink still stained into his wrist.

Ignis ran a finger along the black lines and number.

NH-01987.

Tiny ridges told Ignis that, more than a tattoo, it felt like a brand, one used for cattle.

For machinery.

He shuddered at the thought, put Prompto’s hand back and sighed again, leaning his body forward and resting his head against Prompto’s bed.

Prompto had a barcode.

_“My family? Ah… well… they are just always super busy! No worries, I take care of the house pretty well!”_

He had been branded, given a number like he wasn’t a human.

_“The band? Isn’t it great!? Noct got it for me! I don’t think I will ever take it off!”_

Prompto, who was too kind and too hard on himself, had a barcode on his wrist, Ignis’ head coming up with only one possible scenario.

_“I have to catch up. I can’t be left behind. I don’t want to be.”_

Prompto, who had given the world nothing but too brilliant smiles.

_“My parents? Ah… I guess… They really weren’t my parents…”_

_He had been clutching his wrist, his knuckles white as he gripped it._

_“But you know? I think I knew that, all this time.”_

Ignis’ breath hitched, his body slowly beginning to shake.

_“Oh come on Iggy! Don’t be mad! It’s fine! I am an adult now! I can handle myself!”_

He held a hand over his mouth, trying to breathe through his nose.

_“Iggy Mama, I think it is fine. It doesn’t even hurt! I keep telling you, I’m not built like other people!”_

The tears fell, horribly abundant and completely uncalled for. They dripped down his face, running over his hand and making him choke as he tried to breathe.

_“Ignis? I think I am really glad you guys are here. I think Noct and I would be killed if you two weren’t! Ah but…”_

_“I just wanted to say thanks. For allowing me to be here.”_

_Ignis had looked at him, giving him a small smirk in return._

_“Prompto, I do believe you didn’t really give us a choice. You and Noct both.”_

_Prompto had laughed, turning back to the campfire and rubbing a hand through his hair, his smile staying as he got quiet._

_“I guess you’re right.”_

Prompto, who had saved him from a falling car, who Ignis had failed to save. 

_“But thanks anyways!”_

_He had fiddled with his band, Ignis glancing at it as Prompto frowned slightly._

_“I just wish it could last forever you know? This trip.”_

_“But I think… something is going to happen.”_

Ignis would rather die.

 

Maybe he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many people will actually agree with this little ~~nine page~~ Ignis side quest but I don't really care?
> 
> Ignis was never really shown to be weak (like ever?) and I don't know, I feel like the man deserves to cry a little. 
> 
> But I did it and kinda have no regrets but tell what you people think? I don't know, maybe I am just biased towards making grown men cry.
> 
> But uh... I will do my best with things. This story is getting too long. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	31. With Truth, It's A Hard Climb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prompto has a barcode.”
> 
> Gladio blinked.
> 
> Noct twitched next to him, his arms tightening around his pillow.
> 
> “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... here it is! Chapter 31! One of my worst creations yet! 
> 
> I just kinda need Prompto is stop being my main source of angst already. He is killing me. 
> 
> I tried to write a little humor maybe and a little fluff but it is just angst and a little less angst. 
> 
> And, of course, the stupid summary has everyone screaming already. I know. It is great. Thanks for coming to this hell show of a fanfic. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Gladio was mad.

 

The sleeping area had a small shower with the bathroom, the nurse telling them they were free to use and showing them that there were about three cots in the room, along with a few chairs and tables. 

She explained everything before she left and Gladio had taken the shower first, letting Noct sleep on one of the cots until he was done and forced the man to shower too. 

After they were both relatively back to being humans, Noct had retreated back to his cot without a word. 

It was a little annoying but Gladio was fine with it, he knew the guy was practically dead already. 

Ignis stayed with Prompto for a while, leaving Gladio to find something to read until any more news came in. 

He had found a book, already read like five chapters, when Ignis came in.

Gladio only glanced up, before he focused back on his book.

He was kinda glad Noct decided to sleep.

“Shower’s good. Small but does the trick.”

Ignis just nodded and retreated into the shower, leaving Gladio to finish up another two chapters.

When he came out looking more like Ignis, the man flopped into a chair, dragging out a sigh.

Everything was quiet, Gladio managing to go through another thirty pages before Ignis spoke. 

“Prompto seems to be doing better than expected.”

Gladio slowly bookmarked the page, closing it gently and looking at Ignis, who was still leaning over the chair with his eyes closed. 

“He seems to recovering well at least. No signs of crashing and they say they will try to run a few tests now, which is why I am here.”

Gladio nodded. 

“That’s good.”

Ignis sat up, running a hand over his face. 

“We need to discuss something.”

Gladio heard it, the small nervous pitch that told him it was something more.

“Should I wake Noct?”

Ignis nodded, letting Gladio handle waking the princess (who did not enjoy it, if the fact that he tried to kick Gladio was anything to go by) and getting him to sit in a chair (which he did, albeit with a pillow in his arms) before he continued, pinning Noct with a look.

“We have to talk.”

Noct was awake instantly, his face paling just the slightest. 

“About Prompto?”

Ignis gave a small shake.

“Yes but it is nothing like that. Prompto is fine, healing well.”

Noct deflated, like his body didn’t have enough in itself to do much else. 

“Oh. So what about him?”

Gladio turned to Ignis, who frowned.

There was a beat of silence, the atmosphere barely settling when Ignis spoke again.

“Prompto has a barcode.”

Gladio blinked.

Noct twitched next to him, his arms tightening around his pillow.

“What?”

Ignis gave him a look.

“Prompto has a barcode.”

Gladio laughed, feeling the anger boil over before he even had time to process anything. 

“Like a tattoo?”

Ignis caught the tone but glared at him.

“Like a barcode Gladio. Like, a series a black and white lines, designated to an item you would pick up at a grocery store. Like, a number code given to something for identification, like a bag of chips or toys. Like, a brand you place on machinery or livestock. It’s a barcode, Gladio.”

Noct’s face was starting to pale again, his grip on his pillow beginning to slip towards tearing.

“But Prompto’s a human.”

Ignis sighed, deflating as he turned to Noct.

“Do you two remember one of the strategic meetings we had, before we went on the trip, about the origins of the MT’s, the one Prompto had run out of?”

Gladio and Noct shared a confused look with one another.

Then it clicked. 

They had done a meeting on that, the purpose to find where the damn robots held their weak spot. It was explained the whole process of the MT units, from how they were clones mixed with daemon blood to how the Empire decided to commit a taboo and create a whole new world of nasty. 

He remember how the kid had gotten up after they explained that MT units were all marked with a barcode for identification and access throughout the Empire, Lady Lunafreya explaining that no one got anywhere without clearance. 

The kid had bolted, looking like he was about to be sick, out of the room. Noct had almost gone after him, everyone surprised when Cor was the one who went to check on him. 

But now everything clicked, Gladio cursing as Noct looked ready to pass out. 

“Iggy, please tell me you are not suggesting what I think you are?”

Ignis didn’t even take the bait.

“It would explain a lot. Prompto was adopted, his papers stating he arrived to Insomnia when he was little, from a refugee port on the outskirts of the kingdom.”

“Iggy, come on! The kid isn’t a MT! We can see that!”

Ignis just shook his head.

“Lady Lunafreya said it as well. That they would create clones only to weed out the ones deemed “defective”. It is very likely that they don’t start out as robots from the get-go.”

Gladio felt the anger make him sick.

He turned and kicked the chair, letting it clatter a few feet away before spinning back around.

“What does that mean? They got him when he was what, three? Pumped him up with daemon blood? Branded him with a number like he wasn’t human? Did experiments on him? To see if he could handle being turned into a killing machine!?”

Ignis didn’t speak, his hands wringing themselves out in front of him.

“I wouldn’t know what they did to him.They might have done nothing. Prompto might not even  _ know _ , even if they had. From what I have seen and witnessed, he doesn’t act like anything other than an ordinary boy.”

Noct spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper.

“He’s claustrophobic.”

Gladio turned, seeing Noct look at nothing in particular with horror in his eyes. 

“He’s afraid of small spaces and hates heights.”

He shared a look with Ignis, seeing the confusion reflected back at him.

“So what?”

Noct shook his head, continuing. 

“He has this weird thing about seatbelts and can’t stand strapping in at amusement parks. He hates bugs and gets nervous when there’s lightning.”

And then Gladio caught on, realizing the things Noct was saying.

Ignis’ face paled, Gladio knowing he got it too.

Noct continued, tears slowly dripping down his face.

“He hates hospitals too. Says that he just can’t stand sitting on the stretchers or the feeling of the doctors touching him. It freaks him out. The IV’s too. It was why we always went to the Citadel whenever he was sick or needed anything.”

Ignis closed his eyes as Gladio set his jaw. Noct looked at both of them.

“He had nightmares sometimes. Nightmares about some kind of black juice and screaming. He always said he didn’t know what they meant or where they were from.”

Gladio remembered how the kid had been uneasy about the MT’s. How he had a hard time killing the things the first time they had saw them.

_ “They just… Look so real, you know? Like you could take off the armor and there would be a person there.” _

“Shit.”

_ “But there is nothing there right? Just wires and metal.” _

The kid never missed when killing those things. Never once did anything other than a headshot, instantly one-hit kill.

_ “They just seem so pitiful. I kinda feel sorry for them.” _

“Shit!”

_ “I mean, they scream when we stab them.  Fight back when we attack them. Try to run when we knock them down.” _

Gladio kicked the table, the scraping resounding throughout the room as it was pushed into a wall.

_ “They just seem so human sometimes. It is weird.” _

No one stopped him. Noct had dropped his head into his hands, his pillow still wrapped in his arms.

Ignis looked like he was trying to gather all of his self control.

They sat in silence for a second, before Noct looked up.

“But how did he escape? If he… if that was the case, how did he get to Insomnia?”

Ignis sighed.

“It is just speculation, I haven’t even deemed it good enough for anything, but Cor was known for sneaking into Nielfheim when tensions were higher. I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought a few things back with him.”

They all let that sink in.

A knock on the door had them looking up, the doctor opening the door and poking her head in, a smile on her face.

“We are done running the tests. You can go back now, if you wanted to?”

Noct instantly stood up and walked out, giving a nod to the doctor as he passed. Ignis sighed and stood, Gladio moving to fix the chair he had kicked over. 

Ignis was asking the doctor about Prompto, Gladio coming up to stand next to the man.

“Ah, so we ran some tests and it seems he is officially out of the woods. His side has shown signs of healing, there is nothing in there to stop us from giving him an elixir, his organs are responding positively to stimulus, his brain functions are back to normal and we have deemed him good enough to be given medication and moved out of ICU. It might take a few days but there shouldn't be a problem with anything.”

Gladio nodded, Ignis sighing in relief as the doctor smiled at both of them. 

“We just need his assigned power of attorney to sign off a few papers since he isn't awake yet. Don’t worry, it is just a few documents allowing us to give him elixirs and treatment. Do you two know a 'Cor Leonis’ by any chance?”

They both just blinked at her, Ignis recovering first.

“I am afraid he is in a different city, away on business. Is there any way we can sign the documents?”

She looked down for a moment. 

“Ah, I think that will work out. You are Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia yes? Along with Noctis Lucis Caelum, you two are assigned as legal guardians for Prompto Argentum so it should be good. I can take you to a conference room real quick and we can have these signed and rea-”

“NOOOO!”

A security guard came in. 

“09 is trying to fight!”

“NOT THE WIRES! GET THEM OUT! I DON'T WANT THEM!”

Noct's voice screamed out, louder than the scream. 

“SOMEONE HELP?!”

The doctor was instantly running, Ignis and Gladio right behind her as a few more doctors ran to Prompto's room.

 

-

 

Noct had been simply watching Prompto, his eyes focused on the heart monitor. 

It was steady, the slow beep of the machine telling him his friend was doing fine. 

They had taken the mask off, Prompto free to breathe, and had a few more IVs running through him, probably some kind of medicine. 

His bandages were changed, his side showing bare spots of blood and his head free of anything. 

His right hand was free from all the tubes, his left side the disaster area. 

His barcode stood out, the black ink stark against Prompto's white skin. 

Noct took his hand, his thumb running along it. 

He sighed, taking a look at Prompto's sleeping face. 

He looked so peaceful.

“Oh Prom…”

Prompto frowned slightly, his eyes moving under the lids. He sucked in breath before whimpering. 

Noct slowly stood. 

“Prom?”

Prompto jerked his head to the side, his face scrunching into something decidedly more pained.

“Noct…? No… Noct!?” 

The monitor beeped at him, the scream turning from a slow bloop to a rapid chirp. 

“Prompto!?”

Noct looked up, seeing the heart map begin to streak across the screen. 

He turned back to Prompto, who had started to moan, his hands grabbing at the sheets. 

“No… no! Please… stop!”

Noct took a hold of his shoulders feeling the heat there. 

“Prompto. Prompto? Hey, I think something is wrong!”

He threw the comment over his shoulder as Prompto began to move, his arm yanking at the IVs.

“No…! Stop! I don't want… it! Not the… black juice! Not Noct! Please!”

Prompto tried to jerk away, Noct starting to fight him to stay down.

“Hey! I need some help in here!”

A doctor was walking over, his voice slightly annoyed.

“Wha-?”

Prompto screamed, his back arching upward and his legs kicking out, Noct feeling the raw  _ fear _ make his hair rise. 

The doctor ran in, his face a thin line as another followed him in, both instantly jumping to stop Prompto from pulling out the IVs. They slammed his body down, trying not to grab at his wounds, the bandages already soaking in more blood. 

“We are going to need sedatives! Someone grab the restraints! Get Reeves in here!”

Noct moved back to Prompto, who was crying, his face contorted in pain.

“NOT THE WIRES! GET THEM OUT! I DON'T WANT THEM!”

Noct tried to help the two doctors, both of which were getting thrown off and scrambling back just in time to keep Prompto from tearing out his IVs. 

Noct roared out, hoping to get someone.

“SOMEONE HELP!”

He was rewarded with three more doctors plus Ignis and Gladio scrambling in. 

Prompto fought them all, screaming, kicking and pulling at the IV’s, causing small cuts to form on his arm. The doctors jumped into the fray, getting hit and kicked as Prompto tried to break lose, his voice raw. 

“NO, NO. I DON'T WANT TO. NOT AGAIN! NOCT!”

Noct held him down by his shoulders as the doctors worked.

“Prompto, I am right here! Calm down!”

They got his legs tied down, moving to stop him bucking and hurting himself more. 

“NOCT!? STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Noct wrestled with his best friend, trying to calm him down.

“Prompto, I am fine! It is alright! No is hurting me! Just calm down!”

Prompto cried, jerking around as they got his left arm in the restraint. 

Noct grabbed his face as he tried again to pull at the restraints.

“Prompto, calm down! It is fine! I am here! I am fine! I promise!”

Prompto seemed to have heard him, slowly calming, his eyes opening and focusing on Noct as they managed to get his right arm in the restraint.

He looked scared, his eyes showing nothing but fear to Noct.

“Where's Noct?”

Noct swallowed, tried not to let it get to him that Prompto didn't recognize him. He held up his hands, giving him a small smile.

“Hey there buddy. He is fine. Everything is fine. We are all here to help. But we need you to calm down alright? Can you do that for us?”

Prompto whimpered and jerked on the restraints, his eyes begging Noct. 

“Take them off. Please.”

Noct swallowed, simply patting the restraints as he gave Prompto a smile. 

He glanced at the doctor's, seeing them waiting for Prompto to act.

“Okay. I can take them off. But you can't grab the IVs. They have to stay in.”

He pointed to the stand, Prompto looking away and jerking at the restraints again. 

“Wires. I hate wires.”

The doctor closest to him leaned forward and whispered. 

“We can take the IVs out for now, they are just nutrition and a few medicines. But he needs to calm down first. He is too agitated.”

Noct nodded and turned back to Prompto.

“We can take the wires out. But you have to be patient. You can't pull them out yourself. Okay?”

Prompto looked from Noct to the IVs. He nodded, letting the rest of his body relax. 

Noct slowly backed off, his eyes never leaving Prompto. 

The doctors backed off too, obviously read for jump in but letting Noct handle it. 

He could hear them whispering in the background but Prompto was focused on him so he just smiled, pointing to the first restraint. 

“I will take this one off first. Okay?”

He waited until Prompto took a deep breath, his eyes still baring into him. He slowly untied the knot, letting it slip off and away to reveal red skin. 

Prompto didn't move, like he was afraid it would appear again if he did. 

But after a beat, his arm shot out, Noct barely grabbing it in time to slam it back down.

He looked at Prompto, trying to keep his voice even.

“You have to wait. Or they go back on. Okay?”

Prompto licked his lips and nodded, this time leaving his arm there when Noct moved his hand.

The doctors nodded and removed the rest, everyone watching as Prompto waited. 

Then came the IVs, the doctor slowly taking them out, one by one. 

When it was done, Noct noticed Prompto was fighting to stay awake, his eyes closing as he fought unconsciousness. 

“I feel sick.”

Noct nodded, petting his head as the doctors worked around them, one of them addressing Ignis and Gladio.

“Where's Noct?” 

They were removing the bandage, Noct deliberately not looking at it. 

“You are going to be fine. They got you.”

An elixir broke, Prompto's side mending and Prompto grunting, his eyes closing completely. 

“S’ hurts.”

Everyone waited a beat, before the doctors seemed to sigh and slowly move away, a few moving around to shut off machines and one of them leading Ignis and Gladio away, talking in a whisper. 

No one made Noct leave, which was fine by him, and he stayed, climbing into bed with Prompto, gentle and silent. He situated himself so he could run fingers through blonde hair. 

After about ten minutes, Prompto groaned again, Noct stopping and waiting. 

Violet blue eyes, ones that Noct hadn't realized he had missed until that moment, opened and blinked up at him. 

“No...ct?”

Noct smiled at him, feeling relief and love slam down onto his throat as Prompto finally,  _ finally _ seemed to recognize him. 

“Hey buddy.”

Prompto closed his eyes and sighed, a long thing that seemed to come from his whole body. 

“I had the worst dream ever.”

Noct hummed, letting his fingers continue their ministrations.

“What was it about?”

Prompto thought about it, his body shuddering against Noct's. He twisted in the bed, pulling Noct into a hug, grunting a little. 

“Why does my body hurts so much?”

Noct just helped him situated himself, pulling him close and tangling their legs together. 

“I wonder. You did do something crazy again.”

Prompto just sighed, his breath blowing into Noct's chest. 

“I had a dream.”

“Hmm.”

“It was about you.”

Noct squeezed him tighter against himself.

Prompto heaved in a breath.

“They were hurting you. I couldn't stop it.”

Noct felt the shake of Prompto's body, felt the tears soak into his shirt.

“They were messing with you. Iggy and Gladio weren’t there, I had to do something. But I  _ couldn’t _ , my body wouldn’t  _ move _ .”

“Prom, it’s fine. I am perfectly okay. And so are you. We are fine.”

They were both silent for a minute, Noct running circles along Prompto’s body, feeling him slowly calm back down.

After a few minutes, Prompto shifted.

“... Where are we?”

Noct laughed.

“A hospital.”

Prompto untangled himself from Noct, giving him a look.

“Are you hurt?”

Noct glared at him.

“You got hurt.”

Prompto blinked, letting Noct pull him back into a hug.

“Oh.”

Another beat.

“But are you okay?”

Noct sighed, feeling Prompto against him.

A lump caught in his throat. 

Was he okay?

“No.”

Prompto moved, shifting around so he was eye-to-eye with Noct, his face giving Noct a concerned frown.

“Is it… because of me?”

Noct couldn’t look at him, his eyes closed as he held back tears.

“Yeah you idiot. You almost died on me.”

He heard Prompto shift.

“Oh.”

Prompto wrapped his arms back around him, finally settling down on the bed again. 

Noct let the tears pass, breathing deeply while Prompto just waited. 

“Are you okay now?”

Noct opened his eyes, finding Prompto’s and knocked their heads together gently. 

“Maybe.”

Prompto hummed, letting the touch happen.

They stayed like that, both finding comfort in the other, Noct listening as Prompto breathed, his hands slowly working along his whole body, stopping as he moved across his side.

Prompto let him, only squirming a little when he was being tickled, or something didn’t feel right being touched. 

Noct stayed away from his arms, noting that Prompto probably didn’t even realize what was missing. 

“Hey Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's behind Door 3!? It's a cliffhanger! *runs as everyone comes at me with pitchforks* I am sorry! 
> 
> But come on Prompto is alive! I fixed that! He is alive and I will explain the voices and, and... There will probably be a happy ending to this! 
> 
> Probably.
> 
> But it is fine, it is fine! 
> 
> ~~I mean, Prompto isn't wearing his band and everyone knows and there will probably be showtime for the dads again and everyone will probably cry some more, guess who, we all know~~
> 
> Probably. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	32. With Cor, It's Simply Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An image of Prompto all banged up, attached to a million different monitors, flashed through his mind.
> 
> Cor was going to bash someone's head in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, a little snippet to the "Return of the Dads".
> 
> It got so long, I had to just stop and like, take a step back. 
> 
> But uh, here it is. Please don't hate me for writing what I write. 
> 
> Enjoy it because there is more to come! :D

Cor was going to kill someone. 

 

He  _ had _ been having a pretty good day. 

Training was going smoothly, the Kings Glaive finally coming together.

The peace that was brought about with Lady Lunafreya and her reformed Republic was only continuing. 

The King seemed to actually be not actively dying from the Crystal’s need for his life. 

It was good and very well handled without the media rushing in wanting a quote on every little thing the royal family was doing, and by dinner, Cor had decidedly done all he had for the day and was actually relaxing. 

And yes, by relaxing, he was just making sure Regis and Clarus didn’t get into another  _ debate _ while drinking.

Again. 

The men were insufferable without their children and the fact that Iris had made it to Lestallum and Gladio and Prince Noctis were out on their “Last Trip With Freedom” only proved to Cor that their absence didn’t even put a dent into the fighting and very real presence of broken furniture and practice swords. 

He didn’t even know  _ why _ the men drank together.

By themselves, they were easily manageable and neither required adult supervision. 

Together, however, it was like the Astrals had a running bet to see who could kill the other first. 

Now, as Clarus emptied yet another bottle of the disgustingly cheap beer he refused to go without, Cor decided that it was best to split the men up before he had to replace the table.

Again.

“Just leave him Cor. We’ll lock the door when we leave. The buffoon won’t even notice.”

Regis smiled, the idiotic smirk that Prince Noctis used, and Cor sighed.

“Sir, I do believe last time we tried that, he broke down the door. I’d rather not make that call again.”

Regis waved him off, pouring himself another glass of wine, the small splatters on the table warning Cor that the King was probably just a tad too drunk. 

However, that was neither his duty nor was he the mother of the King.

“Ah, you are never any fun Cor. Let us enjoy our time without our children.”

“I highly doubt I would. Last time I left you morons to your own devices, we had to replace all of the practice equipment. And repair the Citadel.”

“That was a good fight.”

Clarus let Cor pick him up, pointing at Regis like they were eighteen again and not the King and his Shield.

“And one I totally won.”

Regis scoffed, waving him off.

“It seems your brain is already rotted with age. Cor, you can dump him in the trash, we’ll pick up a new one tomorrow.”

“Please don’t say things like that so lightly.”

“He’s right Regis. Who else is gonna deal with that crap attitude you have?”

“Shield, you’re losing your place.”

“Not like he ever acted like he had it.”

“Your Majesty.”

“Shut it Regis.”

Cor dropped Clarus back down, pinning them both with a glare.

“How are you two so insufferable?”

Regis took a swig of wine.

“Our children aren't here to be.”

Clarus laughed, shaking his beer to check its contents.

“Yeah Cor, we all know how much you love to chase after them.”

Regis smiled mischievously.

“Especially the photographer.”

Clarus nodded, finding another beer bottle from gods knew where.

“Ah right… what was his name again? Pompous? Follows the Prince around like a lost puppy?”

“Prompto, Clarus.”

“Right. How is the kid anyways?”

“I wouldn't have the faintest idea. He is off on that road trip with your son and the Prince.”

“Ah.”

Clarus downed the bottle, letting a burp out that Cor knew wasn't normal. 

“I might be sick.”

Regis kicked him with his boot, his cup empty.

“Then stop drinking you idiot.”

Cor sighed, rubbing his temple as the two men when back and forth, feeling a headache slowly come as their voices began to raise in volume. 

He was about to scream at both of them when his phone vibrated.

Unknown number. 

Cor answered it.

“Hello?”

_ “Hello? Is this… Mr. Cor Leonis?” _

It was a woman, her voice giving off that fake cheer.

“Yes.”

The two men stopped bickering, Cor’s voice making them listen.

_ “Ah, yes! Mr. Leonis, this is Doctor Agnus Reeves at Galdin Quay’s Memorial Hospital. I am calling on behalf of Prompto Argentum? Do you know him?” _

Cor tried not to break his phone, ice slowly flowing into his stomach as he twitched. 

He heard Regis move, the man coming to stand in front of him with a frown. He nodded at the phone and Cor, Astrals forgive him, waved him off.

“Yes, I know him. What is going on?”

_ “Oh, sorry to worry you! I just had his papers here and you were listed as his power of attorney. I wanted to let you know that he was in an accident recently an-” _

There was a roar in his ears, drowning out everything else as he set his jaw and tried not to yell. Regis’ frown was getting deeper and even Clarus seemed to take the hint, because he was looking ten times more sober than five seconds ago.

_ “Mr. Leonis? Are you still there?” _

He blinked, realized he was still on the phone and swallowed the anger down.

“Yes, sorry. What is his condition?”

_ “No problem. He is perfectly stable at the moment, moved from the ICU to a private room and, at the Prince’s request, he is simply listed as a John Doe. I have heard you were out of town but, per protocol, I just wanted to let you know what was going on.” _

Cor felt his stomach slam into the floor at the mention of “ICU”.

“Do you know what happened?”

Regis whispered something to Clarus, who simply nodded and walked out.

_ “It seems he was in a car accident that turned out to be a whole adventure. From what we understand, he was lost for three days when his friends found him and brought him here.” _

Three days. Car accident. 

“Injuries?”

_ “He is perfectly fine. We healed him up, all under the supervision of his legal guardians.” _

Legal guardians probably meant the Shield of the prince and his Advisor. 

Cor held back the desire to spit.

“Why wasn't I notified earlier?”

_ “Sir, we weren't really worried about contacting family while treating him. You can ask all the questions you want if you come to the hospital.” _

Which meant they were busy with saving his life. 

They were too busy to talk.

An image of Prompto all banged up, attached to a million different monitors, flashed through his mind.

Cor was going to bash someone's head in. 

He took a deep breath, letting his anger flow out like he had trained himself to do.

A servant came in, handing Regis something before bowing and leaving without a word. 

“Can I come see him now? Can he even have visitors?”

_ “Of course! If you come to the hospital, I can have someone waiting to escort you to his room. When did you think you will be coming over?” _

“Right now. I will be there in ten minutes.”

He hung up.

Regis gave him a sober look, his clothes changed into simple jeans and a button down. 

“What is it Cor?”

“Prompto is in the hospital.”

That was it. 

Cor walked out, letting the door rattle against the hinges as he threw it open. 

He would probably have to fix it. 

From the way Regis slammed it closed, he knew it probably broke. 

Again.

Somehow, it didn't matter. 

 

It took them eight minutes to get to Galdin Quay, Clarus having a car ready and driving with the pedal to the floor the whole way. 

It was lucky that it was the middle of the night. 

Lucky that no one else was on the road. 

It took a less than a minute to get inside and to the desk, a woman smiling to meet them. 

“Cor Leonis?”

He gave a small nod and pointed to the others, Clarus shielding Regis.

The nurse didn't bother looking, just smiled and waved them to follow her. 

The elevator ride took up the rest of the minute and walking down the hallway to the room took another one.

In ten minutes, Cor was stepping into the hospital room, his jaw set.

Prince Noctis was sitting on a chair, a doctor checking a clipboard and talking in a low voice. 

Both looked up when he entered. 

Noctis jumped out of his chair as soon as he saw him. 

The doctor smiled. 

“Oh, just in time. I was just going over the-”

Cor walked right past her, gripping the Prince's shirt with probably more force than allowed even his title. 

Prompto was sleeping on the bed, his face slightly pale with his cheeks shining a pink tinge. 

Scars littered his body: his arms, legs and face newly marred.

He growled, bringing the Prince close.

_ “What the fuck happened?” _

But then Clarus was there, pulling him back, telling him to calm down, the doctor looking ready to call security. 

Regis just sighed, whispered something to the doctor and she gave a tight nod, threatening them with a ban if they fought in front of the patient. 

Then she left them. 

Clarus had pulled them apart, Cor pushed away as the Prince was deposited back in front of his chair, rubbing his neck. 

Clarus gave him a look as Regis stepped forward, pinning his son with slight concern, more controlled anger. 

“Noctis. What happened?”

The Prince glanced at all of them before sighing and fixing his gaze on Prompto. 

“Let's discuss this somewhere else? He just went back to sleep.”

He moved, slowly walking out of the room. Cor followed him, Clarus stopping him and giving him a frown. He knew the threat, simply nodded and followed, both men going after. Regis gently closed the door and the Prince walked them to a conference room, the place having a few chairs and a table. 

Everyone sat down, the Prince sighing as everyone settled in. 

Now that Cor was looking, he could see the way the Prince was slouching, how his eyes sported bags under them, his hair messed from improper care. 

He felt a tinge of satisfaction, stuffed it down. 

“So? What happened?”

The Prince sighed again. 

“About… five days ago? We were going along on the road, along a cliffside when we got a surprise from a dropship.”

Clarus spoke up, his voice suspicious.

“You guys drove right into a dropship?”

The prince shook his head, frowning. 

“We didn't even hear it. Don't really know how managed to get so close. But it did and the only one who noticed… was Prompto.”

“He saw it, tried to warn us but there wasn't enough time. It shot missiles at us, blew the car off the cliff.”

Regis made a small noise, Clarus cursing. 

Cor could see it, could imagine them flying through the air, the car probably locking them in. 

It made him sick, seeing Prompto fly through the air. 

“Gladio grabbed me, threw both of us out. From what Specs said, he was stuck in the car, the seatbelt not working. Apparently, Prompto shot him out of the belt.”

Clarus nodded in approval, Cor feeling slightly proud that Prompto had thought of that. 

The Prince looked like he was going to cry, his voice slightly wavering. 

“I got knocked out on the way down. Gladio said he held onto me the whole way down, said that we fell to the forest floor. Ignis said he and Prompto got stuck on some branches, the car stuck in a tree.”

“Ignis said this - and you might have to ask him for the whole story - but he said that Prompto was higher up than anyone, hanging onto a tree. 

Apparently the dropship followed us, because he said more missiles were launched at us, completely destroyed the car and threw it on top of us.”

Clarus almost spoke, his mind probably turning to his son, but Regis stopped him, waving for the Prince to continue. 

Cor locked eyes with him, saw the way his eyes filled with such sorrow. 

“We lost Prompto after that. I am so sorry but we lost him. He was probably thrown away from us, from the blasts.”

Cor swallowed. 

“And then what?”

The Prince hung his head in shame. 

“When I came to, Ignis and Gladio were getting me out from under the Regalia. We got out, Ignis managed to find us some potions and we made our way away from the wreckage, trying to look for Prompto and a way out of the forest.”

Cor knew it was bullshit, could see how everything would be focused on getting the Prince back to relative safety. 

He felt his stomach twist. 

“We were out there for three days, just walking around. Luckily, we found two of our chocobos, the things really helping us. But then we found a road, got a car to stop for us.”

Cor felt his body scream. 

“They wanted to leave. But I couldn't. I… Prompto was still gone. But Ignis was at his last legs, Gladio wasn't all patched up. I…”

He stopped, tried to swallow down whatever caught in his throat. 

Cor could see it, could see the situation they were thrown in.

But he was still angry. 

“You left him?”

The kid looked like he was getting gutted. He probably was. 

He didn't care.

Clarus hissed at him, Regis giving him a soft  _ “Cor.” _

But it didn't matter. 

“You were going to leave him. You cut your losses and decided to ditch. You, the man Prompto decided to follow, were going to leave him. You, who had more to lose than anyone else, were going to leave him.”

Cor slammed his hand down, the Prince flinching.

“You, who  _ swore _ to me that you wouldn't let him die, were going to  _ leave _ him.”

The Prince whispered, his eyes shut tightly as he talked. 

“I was. I was going to leave him. And I am sorry. I can't apologize enough for that.”

He didn't care for his apologies.

But he also couldn't get angry.

Cor didn't feel good about his sorrow, didn't feel an inch of justice when the damned fool had already beat himself senseless with regret. 

“And?”

The Prince looked away, nervous.

“I heard him. Prompto. Heard his voice and it guided me to him. He was only a mile or so away from us, with our chocobos. He had managed to get out on his own.”

He looked ready to puke at this point. 

“But there was so much blood, so many… wounds. We drove him straight to the hospital.”

“We have been here for about two days now? Maybe three? They fixed him up, healed him. He is just tired and a little confused. Doesn't really remember much. Doctor said that is natural after traumatic experiences. We decided to stay here for the time being.”

He finished and everyone sat in silence, Cor getting his temper down while the Prince wrung himself out waiting. 

Regis broke the silence, his voice strangely calm. 

“And how are the rest of you?”

The Prince gave his dad a smile.

“We are all fine. Specs wasn't even touched, Gladio healed up rather quickly and I am fine. Nothing major.”

Clarus chimed in

“And where is he?”

“Ah, they went to go get some food. They should be back soon…”

At that the door opened, the Advisor popping his head in.

“Noct? Prompto is ask-”

He stopped when he saw everyone, his eyes slightly widening before he opened the door the rest of the way, came in and bowed. 

“I had heard guests came. I didn't think it would be Your Majesty. It has been a while.”

Regis stood and nodded, giving Ignis a tight smile. 

“Ignis. Yes it has though, it seems we have met on rather unfortunate circumstances.”

Ignis bowed again, his face falling as he kept his head low.

“Yes. Rather unfortunate indeed.”

Gladio walked in, kicking the door open with his foot and stopping when he saw the group. 

He looked at the King, giving him an improvised bow. 

“Oh, sorry. Your Majesty, it has been a while. Dad. Sir.”

He set down the food, the aroma of greasy burgers and fries filling the room and bowed properly, his dad giving him a smack for his lack of respect. 

He rubbed his head, sighing.

“Well, we brought food. Got a little extra for everyone. Feel free to join us?”

Regis nodded, giving Cor a look.

“Yes. Maybe a change of pace is needed.”

Gladio and Clarus started passing out the food, Ignis giving the Prince a look. 

“And Prompto was asking about you. Maybe you should go look after him?”

The Prince nodded, looking at Cor.

“Would you like to see him?”

Cor thought about it but Regis gently tapped his shoulder, giving his son a smile.

“Cor can go in later. Go on Noctis.”

He looked from his dad to Cor before nodding, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

 

They ate in relative peace, Regis waving off any and all forms of formality. He talked with Ignis, getting another story out of him and Clarus seemed to be both scolding and praising his son. 

It didn’t seem he minded either.

After a bit, Regis sat back, wiping the grease off his hands.

“So how is young Prompto?”

Ignis nodded, swallowing the rest of his food.

“He is doing well Your Majesty. Almost completely healed and is recovering fast. He is eating and walking just fine on his own, nothing out of the ordinary.”

Regis smiled.

“And how is he really doing Ignis?”

Ignis frowned slightly, nodding again.

“He is doing well enough. The doctor says he has transient global amnesia, due to his experience. It should be gone in a few days.”

Cor sat forward.

“And what does that mean?”

“Simply put, he won’t be able to remember the trauma. He also has trouble remembering things short-term, so he repeats questions a lot. He does remember everything before the accident, up to the point right after we switched spots in the car, about ten minutes before we ran into our misfortune.”

Clarus grunted, leaning back into his chair.

“And how is the kid holding up?”

Gladio shook his head.

“Kid’s a bit of a wreck. Gets super agitated and is constantly in need of someone. Mostly Noct but sometimes he asks for me or Ignis.”

Ignis broke in, giving Gladio a look.

“Prompto is simply confused. The last thing he remembers is being in a car, all of us still on our trip. Now, everything is different. He is dealing with being in a completely different place than he remembers. He has scars he didn’t have before and his body isn’t responding like it used to. He also has nightmares. Some of them from the accident, others…”

He stopped and shook his head.

“He is as well as he can be. The doctors say we can go, he should be fine within a few days. Noct is only worried about one thing.”

Ignis looked at Cor, his face slightly pained.

“We have learned something quite… important about Prompto, through all of this.”

Cor lifted an eyebrow and Ignis must not have been fast enough because Gladio growled out:

“Kid’s got a fucking barcode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do I have this headcanon that Clarus and Regis totally duke it out with words and real fights when they get drunk and loose-mouthed together?  
> Yes.  
> Do I also have the headcanon that they have to call Cor because no one else is capable of splitting them up?  
> Yes.  
> Do I think that it is a bit weird that Regis and Clarus are drinking buddies and Cor is their designated babysitter?  
> Nope. 
> 
> Also, I can see their children complaining because they aren't that bad and Prompto is just like, Yes you are with Ignis not dealing with it because he is probably the one who made them go drinking so he could be at home alone.   
> Yeah.
> 
> Also also, I will probably just write some more and more until I feel like stopping again and will just post randomly ~~so maybe more than one a day, I don't know, no promises but, maybe promises.~~
> 
> Also x3, I realized Ignis doesn't have like.... a dad... So... Yeah.
> 
> Also the Sequel, Cor does not kill anyone. Regis keeps him in check.
> 
> Also the Trilogy, The mood will slowly get better. Probably. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


	33. With Prompto, It's Confusion and Horror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They are running through the simulation again, Prompto having failed three times already._
> 
> _The chamber is dark, filled with nothing but pure blackness and it is too small, caving in as Prompto tries not to scream._
> 
> _He can’t, feels the chamber squeeze him in and screams, pounding on the door for someone to let him out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, the first part of me slowly but surely fixing things.
> 
> Also, I write too much. Like, nothing really has happened it is still like nine pages of just... Prompto.
> 
> ~~Sorry Noct. Happy Birthday. I will get you a sweet gift, don't worry.~~
> 
> Enjoy Everyone!

Prompto was just a bit panicked.

Not full scale or anything.

Just like a mild, you-know-it's-coming-but-also-don't panicked.

 

He moved to the edge of the bed, swung his legs over, realized that they felt _heavy,_ and had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to walk on them anytime soon.

He looked up at the door, tried to think how he could get to it.

He almost just tried his luck with his legs when Noct walked in.

He smiled, felt relief flood through him.

“Noct!”

His friend gave him a tired smile.

“Prom, what are you doing?”

 

_He wakes up, Noct next to him, in a bed he didn't recognize._

_Noct smiles at him, stops petting his hair._

_“Hey. You awake?”_

_Prompto nods, tries to remember when he went to sleep._

_The last thing that comes to him was feeling the wind as they drove._

_“Where are we?”_

 

“I… uh…”

Prompto looked down, realized he was on the verge of falling off the bed.

He couldn't remember why; didn’t understand what he was doing so close to the edge. He gave Noct a nervous smile.

“I'm not totally sure.”

Noct just scoffed, helped him sit back on the bed.

“Are you still asleep?”

 

_It hurts, the fire against his skin. It burns but when Prompto tells the men in coats that it does, they just simply mark something down on a paper and keep going._

_He screams, thrashes, breaks free and runs away._

_But they catch him, beating him for trying to get out a training._

_The next thing is ice, and Prompto doesn’t scream through it._

_Doesn’t even move a single inch as the stimulation is pressed against his bare body._

_They don’t seem to care either way._

 

Prompto blinked.

He was in a room, a TV going off in the background, some cartoon running through the end credits.

Noct looked at him, a weird look on his face.

“You alright Prom?”

 

_Noct is giving him a confused look but answers anyways._

_“We are at the hospital Prom. I told you before.”_

_Prom doesn’t remember, can’t even understand what Noct is saying._

_How did they get to a hospital if they weren’t even close to a town?_

_“What?”_

_Ignis and Gladio are looking at him too, Prompto feeling the slight panic set in his lungs._

_“Prom? Are you alright?”_

 

Prompto blinked, looking around as a thought came to him.

“By the way?”

Noct looked at him, his eyes moving away from the TV screen that was on.

Prompto stared at the screen, wondering when it turned on.

“Yeah?”

Something in the back of his head told him not to.

Told him he asked already.

But then is vanished and Noct was waiting so Prompto went for it.

“What are we doing here?”

 

_They are running through the simulation again, Prompto having failed three times already._

_The chamber is dark, filled with nothing but pure blackness and it is too small, caving in as Prompto tries not to scream._

_He can’t, feels the chamber squeeze him in and screams, pounding on the door for someone to let him out._

 

Prompto knew that Ignis had lost his glasses, could see the very obvious lack of them as the man sat with him, reading a book.

Noct was gone, somewhere Prompto didn’t know.

Prompto picked at his bandage, wondered what was underneath it that made everyone so nervous.

He looked up, watched Ignis’ normally-covered eyes scanning the book before turning a page.

“Hey, Iggy?”

He looked up, his eyes giving Prompto all his attention.

“Yes Prompto?”

It felt wrong, asking.

Felt like he wouldn’t get an answer.

“What happened to your glasses?”

 

_He has new scars, ones he doesn’t remember getting._

_He has a new band, the gift from Noct missing._

_He is in a bed with a body that won’t work, even though he was using it literally two minutes ago._

_He has different clothes on, even though he hasn’t changed._

_Ignis doesn’t have glasses and Gladio has a new scar running down his face._

_Noct looks like he hasn’t slept in like five days, even though Prompto can’t even remember setting up for camp._

_They are in a hospital and a doctor won’t explain a thing to him._

_Noct has a fake smile, Prompto seeing that his friend was slowly breaking inside._

_And he doesn’t know why._

 

Gladio was there, for some reason.

There was a doctor too.

“Well, I have to say that your condition is running longer than normal Mr Argentum. Do you know why you’re here?”

He did, he really did.

He just couldn’t remember.

“Well, that is normal. Though maybe we were too quick to judge? I will set you up with a few tests, alright?”

Prompto nodded, looked at Gladio who also nodded.

 

_It is worse, this time._

_The scientists are pulling at his skin, demanding his body to form something that it couldn’t._

_It hurts, the pain ripping through him in waves that have him screaming._

_A voice, too familiar to miss, is screaming at him to calm down._

_Why?_

_The scientists try to cut into him, Prompto jerking his body around because, no, they can’t! It hurts!_

_His mind blanks as he screams._

 

But then he was sitting down again, a doctor in front of him, checking his eyes.

“How do you feel Mr. Argentum? Is there any pain or discomfort?”

He wanted to pull away, didn’t want the lady so close to him, poking at him all over.

Noct rubbed his hair, whispering quiet words into his ear. Ignis and Gladio were standing around, staying in Prompto’s line of sight.

It calmed him down.

But also made him even more nervous.

He thought he might as well ask.

“Um…”

Everyone’s eyes turned to him, Noct giving him a small smile of encouragement, the doctor just waiting.

Prompto swallowed, feeling ice set in his stomach.

“How did I get here?”

 

_He’s been deemed defective._

_Somehow, it isn’t that surprising._

_The commanders throw him into two others, both also deemed useless and shepherd the rest of the children away._

_He doesn’t feel a thing, can’t even muster a response to the gentle touches he isn’t used to._

_“It’s going to be okay.”_

_But it isn’t because the next thing is running and one of them can’t keep up._

_“It’s going to be okay.”_

_It isn’t, because one of them stays behind, shooting the one gun they all had mastered in._

_“It’s going to be okay.”_

_It’s isn’t, because Prompto is warm, there is no white coats in here to grab him and the gentle touches of a rough hand are making him sleepier by the second._

_It scares him more than anything, these good things without consequence._

_He looks up, comes face-to-face with a man who looks like he had killed people._

_But the man is smiling, giving his hair a long and gentle pat._

_“It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry alright?”_

_And maybe, he thinks, it will be._

 

-

 

Regis and Clarus just stared, Cor seeing the very clear emotions running through their mind. Gladio was sitting, sporting a very sore side that Ignis took the opportunity to jab, his face a determined frown. Ignis was pinching his nose, like he was trying to recover from a political blunder.

Cor felt the atmosphere drop onto his shoulders, heard the pin drop in the corner of the room.

Clarus laughed, his face giving away his disbelief as he looked at his son.

“You’re an idiot if you think that is funny Gladiolus.”

Gladio looks ready to argue, looks ready to say something absolutely stupid, but Ignis stopped him, giving him a sharp look before turning back to the group.

“I am afraid Gladio is not joking, Sirs. It seems Prompto has been hiding quite the secret from us.”

Clarus stilled looked at both of them like they were completely insane.

Regis looked like someone had just told him Insomnia fell, white knuckles holding too tightly to armrest.

Cor had imagined how the conversation would go, didn’t really think it would be like this.

But then again, he probably should have accounted for the fact that the Prince was probably going to figure it out sooner or later.

He sat back in his chair, cutting his losses.

“Did he show you?”

Ignis turned to him - Cor felt everyone’s eyes swing over - and simply shook his head.

“The doctor told us when we brought him here.”

Cor hummed, feeling the stark horror in Clarus’ body, seeing the mock disbelief in Regis’. Ignis waited, his hands clasped firmly in front of him while Gladio looked ready to kick something.

“Sir, what were you thinking?”

Cor raised an eyebrow at Ignis.

“Excuse me?”

Ignis looked ready to break, like the weight of the truth was just waiting to crash into him and bury him under. Gladio spoke, pinning Cor with a glare.

“Why didn’t you say anything!?”

Clarus stood, slamming his hand against the table and bringing the attention back to him.

“What the actual fuck are you guys saying? Only Nifs have barcodes and they only barcode their damn techno-wacky MT armies. I am completely sure that the kid ain’t a damn MT.”

Regis pulled him down to sit, staring at Cor.

“Clarus, please. Control that damn temper of yours.”

Cor sighed.

“No, Clarus is right. He isn’t a MT. He hardly qualifies as a soldier. What Prompto is, is a defect. Trash. Failure. Faulty. Weeded out by the Nieflheim army and deemed useless.”

Gladio looked ready to punch him, the only thing holding him back being the iron grip Ignis had on his arm. Regis closed his eyes for a moment, Clarus staring at Cor with abject disgust.

“Cor, I think you should explain.”

Cor looked at Regis, saw the man who trusted him and who he had followed all this time stare at him, begging for something more.

He had seen the reports, probably would remember when Cor had come back and rampaged around.

But he hadn’t known about Prompto.

No one had.

Cor had made sure of that.

“Me and another soldier went undercover to see what the Nieflheim were up to, about… twenty years ago? We were there, in their laboratories, in their factories, slowly grabbing more and more knowledge about their technology and armies.”

“It was about four years after first arriving that we managed to see their little “projects”. They had child armies, some diverse and more… similar.”

Gladio spat, his face showing his distaste.

“Clones.”

Cor shrugged, glancing at Regis, practically seeing the small bells go off in his head.

“Whatever you would call them. But they were all children, no more than ten years. At age five, they are branded, the barcodes burned into their skin as identification. They didn’t have names, didn’t act in any way except when following orders. They were more akin to puppets than anything else.”

“So we watched them, not sure what the Nifs would want with a bunch of children when their armies rarely consisted of human fighters in the first place.”

“Then we found out.”

Cor curled his lips, remembering the disgust he had all those years ago.

“Those damn bastards were pumping the children full of daemon blood, turning them in some kind of monster hybrids that were then trained to go berserk and destroy anything and everything in its path.”

Regis gasped, his face paling even further.

“The Zegnautus Keep Files.”

Cor nodded.

“And then we realized something else. If a child couldn’t be controlled or if the child was deemed unfit going through simulations, they were deemed “defective” and tagged, sentenced to become either fodder feed for the daemons or incinerated. Prompto was deemed unfit, defective because his body rejected the daemon blood.”

Gladio and Ignis were just staring, like they couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ follow that trail of thought about Prompto’s experience.

Forget that it was the daemon blood that deemed him unfit.

“That night was going to be our last night, our ploy stretching thin at that point. But we were trying to get out when I saw them doing their daily inspections. Prompto had failed again and so they tagged him.”

Cor frowned.

“I couldn’t leave him. I couldn’t just walk out and let the kid die. I mean, he didn’t even react, didn’t mean _flinch_ as they tagged him, deemed him dead and threw him out. The kid just accepted his fate, like he wouldn’t have any other way.”

“There were others too. But at least they were reacting. One was crying, another was demanding to be given another chance. And they were both begging for the kid. Screaming at the MT units that he just need another chance, that the blood would stay in his system for sure.”

“So I took them. I went down, grabbed them all, and we left that godforsaken place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, Happy Birthday Noct, you get to be the only one who doesn't hear anything at all.  
> Happy Official Worst Day of Anything Happening Ever Ignis and Gladio. I am sorry you have to be the adults.  
> Happy Last Time You Go into Serious Situations Still Drunk/Hungover Regis and Clarus. Kinda had it coming.  
> Happy Time to Reveal Your Hand Cor. You carried secrets for too long anyways.  
> Happy I Seem To Only Write Angst About You Prompto. I.... I have no reason. Sorry.
> 
> Explanation for Prompto's Jumping Reality:  
> With transient global amnesia, it is more just like a giant hole is sucking them up from one situation and spitting them back out into another. They also have a horrible time remembering anything just said to them or anything that just happened so they question everything, repeating questions, feel like they aren't being answered when they do ask and have a sense of knowing the answer but also not being able to find it in their memories.  
> So I tried to incorporate that with also Prompto slowly remembering his past because TGA can also cause memories to come up, like the brain is just throwing memories at you like, "Is it this one? No? How about this one?"  
> So these are just all apart of days that Noct and them are in the hospital.
> 
> The timeline is a little messed up, I can see that so I will explain that as well.  
> Their trip has lapped through about half a year now, the different things happening more just snippets through the months of travel. That was my whole mapped out timeline in my head. No real strict day-to-day thing unless strictly mentioned.  
> So for the days of the accident.  
> They have the accident in the middle of Day One and are out in the woods for the rest of the that day, and two whole days after that (so Day Two and Three). Day Four is when they get to the hospital and they make it there around midday.  
> Ignis has his meltdown on that day as well and Prompto goes insane in the early hours of Day Five (Noct also confesses on this day).  
> There is a day when they figure out Prompto has TGA and that whole day is getting him oriented.  
> Day Five and Six are Prompto going through TBA, without any real concept of time but they are really just tiny minute-long snippets. He also is sleeping a lot, his body recovering from basically dying but Prompto can't retain that he has slept at all.  
> Cue Dad Squad on the night of Day Six and you have them discussing things and it is a bit late so Prompto is basically just sleeping most of the time, from when Cor almost kills Noct to present time.
> 
> Sorry if it was confusing everyone, it made sense in my head but then I realized that everything is just out there, not pinned to any sense of time or relation. So I did it, hopefully.
> 
> Happy Till Next Time!


	34. With Memories, It's a Gentle Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah.”  
>  _A man who looked like he killed people._  
>  “You’re awake.”  
>  _A muscled body with grace that proved how deadly he was._  
>  “Should I get the Prince?”  
>  _Calloused hands that looked more than capable of breaking his throat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I just pop out another chapter because I don't want to die?  
> Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Did I do it with only three pages because I want people to suffer even when there is no suffering?  
> Maybe. 
> 
> Should you still enjoy it because I love everyone and this is just a part of me fixing my horribly woven blanket of Angsty-Noctis-Month-Drabble-Sequence-What-Has-Life-Become Fic?  
> Probably...?

Prompto woke up to someone petting his head.

He blinked, his head filled with white static, his eyes looking without really seeing anything, his body feeling to heavy to move.

Then, slowly, everything leaked in, like someone was pouring the memories in back into his brain.

He remembered the car flying, could see how Ignis got out.

He remembered the dropship, remembered the bastards had destroyed the Regalia.

He remembered the horrible camping experience, his body slowly aching from his time roughing it. 

Other facts slowly leaked in.

The birds leading him out.

The voice that demanded his cooperation.

The fact that he was slowly dying.

_ Noct. _

He sucked in a breath, feeling as his heart began to race.

The hand stopped moving, the sound of someone adjusting themselves in a chair barely registering in Prompto’s head as he thought back.

Noct had found him.

Held him, whispered to him that he was going to be alright.

Ignis and Gladio, both there and completely alive.

They had made it to a hospital, gotten everyone there safe.

And then he remembered.

_ “It’s going to be alright. Don’t worry okay?” _

Someone was petting his hair again, the long and soft touches making Prompto sigh with relief.

It felt nice, the way this person touched him.

It felt familiar and completely soothing.

He turned his head, blinked as the person came into view.

Cor met his gaze, his eyes narrowed just a little, his mouth closed shut and his hand extended, hovering above his head.

“Ah.”

_ A man who looked like he killed people. _

“You’re awake.”

_ A muscled body with grace that proved how deadly he was. _

“Should I get the Prince?”

_ Calloused hands that looked more than capable of squeezing his throat. _

Prompto blinked again, saw Cor’s hand slowly pull away, his face a small frown, like the man wasn’t totally sure if Prompto was actually awake or not.

_ But the pets were nice and long, slow and sure and completely dependent on if he wanted them. _

“Or maybe… Ignis? Gladio?”

_ He would do it for as long as he could, the long fingers seeming to just seep calm assurance into his whole being. _

Prompto shifted, turning his whole body to Cor, watching as the man waited for him to get situated. His body felt just a little bit worn, like he slept too long while taking a nap.

_ It was the simple game of waiting, him waiting for the hand to reach out, them waiting for him to come close enough for blonde tips to touch long fingers. _

Cor gave him a look, a smirk that was edging towards fondness, one the King gave whenever Prompto ran to show him pictures. They sat in silence, Prompto feeling the soft pull of sleep coming for him again.

Cor’s hand reached out, slow but sure, just out of reach.

_ “Do you like it that much? We could always do something else. Go outside, see the city, get you into real clothes. You don’t have to stay on the bed.” _

Prompto closed his eyes, the memory playing back in his head. He leaned forward, barely moving, and felt the barest touch of fingertips.

_ He would always wait, giving them both the chance to pull back, to move away from the unwanted touch. _

After a minute, long fingers, so familiar, slowly moved, gliding across until they reached the back of his head before slowly pulling up, gently moving through blonde strands.

_ He could fit his head in one hand, the thought terrifying at first but now, completely welcomed. _

Prompto sighed as it happened again, as Cor slowly worked through his hair, untangling it and letting it fall on the pillow.

_ He never moved away, not once afraid of this man’s touch.  _

_ And…  _

Cor continued on, Prompto feeling everything relax as the warmth from the hand moved down, encasing his body in peaceful calm.

_ The man never moved away, never stopped petting him, even if that was all they did that day. _

_ Just them together, on the bed, with nothing but dreams and a reality that was finally sweeter than the soft whispers. _

Cor just sat there, petting his head, as Prompto slept, his dreams just soft touches and a softer voice, whispering in his ear.

_ “It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry. I will be here. And nothing will get to you.” _

_ “I swear.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I just create three pieces of a single interaction between Cor and Prompto?   
> Yes.
> 
> Do I have regrets?  
> No.
> 
> Till Next Time!


	35. With Love, It's More Action than Words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct laughed, the sound airy and full of absolute joy. He smiled, his mouth opening and revealing white teeth, his eyes squinting in the corners just so. Unshed tears made them sparkle and there was a slight flush on his cheeks.
> 
> Prompto felt the heat form as Noct looked at him, felt his heart stop with that smile that wasn't like anything before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment, as I am typing this out, that I realize that the summary is more for those of you who actually waited for good things to happen because I played you all along with my tags and story before dumping crappy angst on you when you are already so involved with the story...
> 
> So yeah, Good Things Come To Those That Wait!
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto woke up again, Cor’s hand gone and the room quiet.

He was still on his side, his eyes meeting an empty chair.

But he tensed, slowly realizing he wasn't alone.

Hands were around him, loosely holding his waist.

His back was warm, legs tangling with another's.

A breath was on the back of his neck, small puffs tickling his hairline.

The small press of a breathing human was pushing into his back, not overbearing but calming.

_Noct._

Prompto felt his whole body relax, felt himself fold into the cuddle.

He hadn't done this in a while, hadn't had this companionship in what felt like a long time.

He turned, slowly moved so that he was facing him.

He settled, watching Noct sigh a little before going back to sleep. He looked peaceful, his body relaxed completely, his mouth barely opened to let out puffs of air.

Bags were slowly fading from under his eyes, the wrinkles slightly shifting to better health.

Memories slowly leaked as he watched Noct sleep.

One came out through the others, so clear and detailed.

_“I love you.”_

Prompto felt his whole heart burst, felt the wave of joy hit him harder than anything else. He whined, throwing his hands to his face to keep the noise from escaping.

It must have been a dream.

It had to be.

_“I love you.”_

Absolute embarrassment hit him next, making his cheeks blush.

He groaned, shifting in his spot, his hands holding his face as he smiled stupidly, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to figure out if it was a dream or reality.

He opened his eyes, sneaking a peek at Noct.

And met his gaze, midnight orbs watching him, a small smile on his face.

Prompto felt another wave of heat attack his face, heard the squeak that slipped out.

Noct just sighed, pulling him closer.

“Good Morning.”

He whispered, his voice was soft, his breathing still even from sleep.

Prompto felt his whole body melt with the words, his face probably turning another shade of red with all the heat gathering there.

“G-good morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

Prompto sighed, letting his body relax again as he took stock of his body.

“Like everything’s been a dream. Kinda doesn’t seem real, even now.”

Noct blinked, his hands slowly falling away as he took Prompto in.

“Are you okay?”

Prompto blinked at his friend, couldn’t make out what was wrong.

“Yeah, I mean, as much as I can be. I am still sorting through everything but I guess that is normal ri-”

Noct hugged him, scooping him up and pulling him closer, his arms straining with the effort. He buried his face in his shoulder, tickling Prompto’s face with his hair.

Prompto squeaked, feeling the heat smack right back into him, gently grabbed Noct’s shoulders.

“N-noct!?”

_“I’ve missed you.”_

Prompto stopped, looked down at Noct.

He was shaking, his voice broken as he whispered, his hands practically hurting as they hugged him.

He was crying, Prompto feeling his shoulder getting wet.

Prompto felt guilt slam into him, his mind reeling with the fact that Noct was crying.

Because of him.

He gently moved, running a hand in circles down his back, carding through his hair with the other.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Noct scoffed, the sound cracking as he cried.

“”Don’t do it again. I’ve had to survive without any eating my vegetables for too long now. I thought Specs was finally going to stuff something down my throat.”

“Is that all I am to you? Veggie disposal?”

Noct laughed, the sound airy and full of absolute joy. He smiled, his mouth opening and revealing white teeth, his eyes squinting in the corners just so. Unshed tears made them sparkle and there was a slight flush on his cheeks.

Prompto felt the heat form as Noct looked at him, felt his heart stop with that smile that wasn't like anything before.

“It is one of your best qualities.”

It pooled around his heart, made it flutter as Prompto watched him, made it ten times harder to breathe than a second ago, made it so that his brain couldn’t come up with a response, made it so that every single place of contact they had was burning into Prompto.

_“I love you.”_

He knew he hadn’t given a response, whether or not it was a dream, knew that it had been left and forgotten because his brain didn’t want to work right.

He watched as Noct shifted around, turning to grab his phone as he said something about maybe making it to breakfast if they hurried and if he was even hungry.

Prompto pulled him back, turned him around so that they were facing each other again, his heart pounding and his mind set on one thing.

_“Noct.”_

Noct turned, his face a question, his mouth opened to ask him something.

Prompto cupped his face, bringing his mouth closer, seeing Noct’s surprise a second before he closed his eyes…

A knock on the door resounded throughout the room, louder with the relative silence that had settled.

Prompto threw himself out of bed, his legs getting tangled in Noct’s and the blankets, his body falling face first as he yelped.

Ignis threw the door open, his face frowning in concern as he looked around.

“Prompto, are you al-”

He stopped as he took them in, his face turning to confusion at Prompto before looking at Noct.

“What are you two doing?”

 

-

 

_He tried to kiss me._

Noct sat up in the bed, feeling his whole face burning.

The spot where Prompto had his hand still burned, like he had left a mark, Noct's lips still feeling the slight puff of air from his breath.

His body felt almost like jelly, everything going into overdrive as he thought about it longer.

He kicked out of the mess of blankets, pushing Prompto’s legs off to join the rest of his friend on the floor.

_He tried to kiss me._

He didn’t dare to look at Ignis, didn’t trust his face to be any semblance of normal whatsoever.

He sighed, tried to pitch his voice to slightly annoyed.

“We were sleeping.”

It was true.

To a degree.

They  _were_ sleeping.

And then they  _were_ talking.

_And then he tried to kiss me._

He fought down the blush, cursed his heart for pounding and thanked the Astrals that Ignis just sighed, Gladio peeking through from behind him.

“Well, you should have woken up hours ago. The cafeteria is about to close and Prompto is getting discharged in a few hours. You father may have left but that doesn’t mean you can just go back to sleeping all the time.”

Noct almost turned, almost snapped back that he could sleep whenever he wanted but one look at Prompto had the scene playing back for him again, making his face burn even more.

_He tried to kiss me._

Instead, he moved off the bed, muttering about food and walking out the door.

Ignis called after him but he didn’t pay any attention, walking until he turned a random corner in the hospital and made sure no one else was out in the hallway.

Then he sighed, dropping to his knees as his hands covered his face.

His mind went back to the scene, to the very real feel of Prompto’s hand on his face, his lips inching forward as his eyes closed.

Noct saw every freckle, every eyelash, every detail as he leaned in.

_“Noct.”_

He shook his head, trying to throw out the memory as he whined into his hands.

He hadn’t even tried to stop him, didn’t even make an attempt.

_“Noct,”_

“Damn…”

He remembered the heat, the warmth that had washed over his whole body as Prompto had brought them together.

He didn't even  _know_ if Prompto meant to do it. Didn't know if it was an accident or just Prompto not being fully aware.

His brain supplied the image again, Prompto holding his face as he leaned in, his eyes closing slowly.

Noct internally screamed, the only thing coming out of his mouth being a tiny whine.

In the back of his mind, he realized that he should probably get up, the thought of being discovered hitting him with another wave of embarrassment.

_He tried to kiss me._

It had felt good. No, it had felt _right_ , the pull being something that Noct knew he wouldn’t be able to resist if they went any further.

_Further than a kiss._

He groaned, pushing the that thought down into the ground as he stood and started walking again.

It only took a minute for the memory to come back up, his brain unhelpfully going back to the way Prompto had held him, how the idiot had just _breathed_ his name.

_I am so screwed._

He groaned again, drawing out the noise as he dropped back down, another thought coming to him.

“Cor is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is people! My late birthday gift to Noct!! *smiles happily*
> 
> Yes, I gave Noct a loving Prompto who is actually probably just horny and wants to kiss but who cares, really, because he kinda deserves it.
> 
> No, I did not have them confess because how much fun would that be if not for the misunderstandings and dad talks and everything else that is associated with teenage love and not twenty-two year-old horny young men!?
> 
> Yes, Iggy Mama will be the cockblock even if he doesn't know it.
> 
> Yes, Gladdy Daddy had Iggy Mama knock and go in first because "the day I do is the day they are actually doing something and I am not dealing with that right now."
> 
> Looking back on everything, I didn't even had a hard time writing any of this, especially this latest chapter, it was more, "I should probably do something for them since I completely destroyed their lives and this whole thing was for Noct and his birthday and it wasn't suppose to be filled with this much angst or like... anything."
> 
> But now that is out the window and as Noctis Month closes I realize that I am too devoted to this stupid work and probably will just continue to work on it as I am. 
> 
> I have so many ways for this story to go and as I slowly realize it is becoming a giant over-thirty-chapters fic, I will probably break it up and them it a series or something so that it isn't just, Normal Drabble Sequence -> Fluff -> Road Trip Hell -> Actual Hell -> Me Mending Hell.  
> I don't know. I might just leave it and make everyone cry at this mighty work. 
> 
> But uh, I won't stop writing! I wanted to say that, just in case anyone might have thought I would stop because Noctis Month is over.  
>  ~~And honestly, it is more just Prompto and then Noct and then Everyone Else and back to Prompto and then Oh Hi Noct, you're here too aren't you? kind of a thing.~~
> 
> Why are my notes slowly taking up as much room as my actual chapter?  
> I don't know, maybe I just like talking! 
> 
> But Till Next Time Everyone!


	36. With Realization, It's Not Always Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, _Prompto_.”
> 
> He stopped, felt everything come to screeching halt.
> 
> He knew that voice. Knew that tone. Knew the way his name was said, could instantly tell all the emotions packed into it.
> 
> Noct used it. All the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing else to say but,
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Please.

Prompto sat on the bed, his face in his hands, his stupid ears probably red enough to catch fire as he tried to drown himself in his embarrassment.

Ignis had made him get off the floor, his chances of a hole opening up and swallowing him now going down to zero.

Gladio was laughing, _still_ , unable to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

Noct was still gone, probably ditched before anyone could go after him.

Prompto groaned, letting his face fall into the pillow, Ignis shaking him lightly.

“Prompto, you’ve been discharged. It is a good omen. Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

Prompto whined into his pillow.

Gladio just snickered, giving Prompto a slap on the back that everyone knew was too hard.

“At least Iggy didn’t walk in on you guys kissing. I think the princess would have fainted.”

Prompto seconded that, letting his muffled words fall into the pillow.

Ignis sighed, Prompto hearing him stand and put his hands on his hips, his posture already burned into his memory.

“Prompto, please. You’re acting like a teenage girl. I highly doubt Noct ran out because he doesn’t fancy you.”

“Princess probably just got embarrassed you made the first move.”

Prompto was embarrassed as well, his mind unhelpfully supplying him with the mental image of Noct’s shocked face, his eyes still teary and sparkling, like the nights they had stayed out. His face flushing from crying and probably from the heat.

His lips…

Prompto groaned into his pillow, tried to suffocate himself so it would disappear.

He had been so _close_.

Ignis pushed him, the threat clear.

Prompto mumbled into the pillow, Ignis simply answering by pushing him off the bed.

 

Prompto walked into the cafe, pouting as he slid into a booth and let Ignis and Gladio order.

They hadn’t found Noct.

It seemed that he did actually take care not to reveal himself but more than that, he wasn’t answering anyone’s calls and Prompto had decidedly began to freak out when a single message was sent with the words:

_“I found a great fishing spot.”_

It came to them with the simple demand of not bothering him until he was done and that Altissa’s ships were leaving at dusk, plenty of time for him to enjoy his hobby.

Prompto had very nearly threw the new phone that he had just gotten, instead making a challenge out of it and running around the city, trying to locate Noct.

It had yielded zero results, actually getting him noticed as the gossip around town was actually in Prompto, the next King’s best friend.

He didn’t know about that, didn’t like the way people were interested in his everything just because of a minor detail that he was best friends to Noct.

He clung to his right arm, fidgeted with the bandage that covered his barcode.

Someone had changed it, the band that he had gotten from Noct gone and forgotten.

He had tried to think about, tried to remember if anyone had seen it, tried to figure out how exposed he was.

But no one said a word, not the doctors or any of his friends so he had only hoped that someone saw it and simply thought of it as a bruise or burn and wrapped it up for him.

So he left it, making it very obvious that he wasn’t taking it off and no one seemed to mind, maybe thinking it was just from his nervousness.

But Gladio plopped food in front of him, something fishy with fries that was completely unhealthy.

He looked up at him, tried not to outright deny the food as Gladio slid into the booth across from him.

“Uh?”

Gladio waved him off, taking the drinks from Ignis and setting one in front of Prompto.

“Doc said you needed to get back into the habit of eating right? Should be fine if we fill you up with some grease. Just take it easy, fries first. Then try the sandwich and we can go from there.”

Ignis slid into his spot next to Gladio, his face completely neutral as he placed his food down, the set similar to Prompto’s. Gladio also had the same thing, instantly digging in once he settled.

Prompto looked back down at the food, felt his stomach rumble at the thought.

He just sighed and grabbed a fry, promising himself to run it off later.

They ate in relative silence, Prompto munching and picking at his bandage, unaware of the look Gladio and Ignis shared, a silent nod going from between them.

Ignis cleared his throat, pushing his food aside for a minute.

“Prompto, I hate to do this now, after everything happened, but do you remember what happened in the forest?”

Prompto looked up but kept chewing on the fry.

He was kind of expecting it, wondering how it hadn’t come up before.

“Ah, right. Do you guys know anything? Did I say anything before?”

Gladio shook his head, sitting back.

“Not really. You were either knocked out or checked out the entire time. Couldn’t really hold a conversation past asking what was going on.”

Prompto nodded.

“Well, uh… I got stuck in a tree with the initial attack. Grabbed on pretty high up. And then the dropship fired off more missiles and I tried to swing down but was too late. They exploded right into the Regalia and threw me off somewhere.”

He frowned.

“After that, Muse and Quicksilver found me, helped me walk around and we tried our best to stay away from the daemons as much as possible. Nothing really came after us. I think I smelled like fire or something. Made everything stay clear.”

“After that, it is more of a haze. I knew I was walking, knew I was in extreme pain, knew that the chocobos were right there with me. I just couldn’t put all those things together.”

He felt his side, running his fingers along where he remembered the blood.

“At first I had tried to take the things out of my side, knew somewhere in my head that I couldn’t leave them. But I didn’t have anything to close the wound with and I wasn’t all that sure of my ability to take them out. So I thought to try one, got it out and instantly regretted it. It was big and in deep and I practically killed myself getting it out. Muse and Quicksilver had a fit.”

“After that, it was just movement. There really was no concept of where we were going or what I was doing, I was just walking. Now that I think about it, the only reason I got to wherever you found me was because of Muse and Quicksilver. Those birds saved my life.”

Ignis nodded, sitting back and thinking, probably trying to piece everything together.

“I understand but I don’t get one thing. Prompto, you were very much dying. Humans do have self-preservation to keep them going in case their brains can’t do it but it doesn’t survive that long. Most people would give up. Even with the help of chocobos, they aren’t known for their strength. There is no way they could have pulled you the whole way. Not to mention, they would have ended up hurting you more.”

“It was the voice.”

Prompto waited, saw the confusion form on both men’s faces. Gladio raised an eyebrow.

“The voice?”

Prompto nodded.

“Yeah. The voice. It kept me going. Made me wake up when all I wanted to do was sleep. Made me walk when I had no desire to keep moving. It even told me to take out the sticks from my side, I guess knowing that they were causing me pain. But yeah. The voice. It was there, I remember it.”

Gladio looked at him, just slightly worried.

“Hallucination?”

Ignis sighed, thinking.

“Maybe not. It could have just been Prompto’s way of staying alive. The brain is said to do weird things when pushed past its limits. Maybe Prompto’s just egged him on with a voice? Did it sound familiar at all?”

“It was Noct.”

Both men stared at him, Prompto feeling the slight blush. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, it was weird. At first I thought it was the chocobos, totally thought I had gone insane. But thinking about it now,” He closed his eyes, focused as the memory came to him clearly.

_Stay awake._

_Don’t sleep._

_Keep going!_

_Just a little longer._

_I am coming!_

_Please!_

He nodded, “Yeah, it was Noct. I could hear him. Clearer as anything else, there was his voice, pushing me forward.”

Gladio sat back and sighed.

“Sounds kind of unbelievable if you ask me.”

Ignis shook his head.

“Quite so. Especially since it is similar in experience.”

Prompto frowned at looked at both men.

“Similar? In experience?”

They shared a look, Gladio answering him.

“We found a road, stopped a car and he said he could take us to Gladin Quay. But we hadn’t found you yet. Noct was a little hesitant about leaving but then he started going on about how he could hear you calling him. I mean, we were all a little loopy at that point, we kind of just thought that the princess lost a few marbles out in the woods.”

Prompto nodded, didn’t let the fact that they were going to leave him hit.

He knew their feelings, knew Noct was the top priority.

Ignis continued, giving him a frown.

“Luckily Noct was stubborn because he started blowing the chocobo whistle like a madman and Quicksilver came, guiding us to where you were with Muse. Nothing short of a miracle really.”

Prompto listened.

He knew he hadn’t called out to Noct, knew that he really didn’t talk to anything but the voice in his head.

But then again, he did hear Noct and was almost positive Noct had no idea what was going on with him.

It was weird but somehow, Prompto was glad it wasn’t just him who heard the voice, Noct had heard it too.

“Kid, you’re getting dirty.”

Gladio voice brought him back, a finger pointing to his bandage, the white cloth slowly absorbing grease as it tinted itself yellow.

He made a noise, tried to rub it off but only succeeding in making it spread.

He sighed, already feeling the disgusting grease hit his skin.

“Why don’t you just take it off?”

He flinched, looked up to see Ignis giving him a look. Gladio was also watching him, glancing at Ignis before shrugging.

“It’s not bleeding or anything right? I think the bandage is a little much isn’t it kid?”

Prompto felt the ice settle in his stomach, instantly heard the sound of a trap closing in on him.

_No._

“Uh, I…”

_No._

He felt his breath hitch, tried to stop the panic from rising through his throat.

“It’s just… it is still pretty nasty…”

_They can’t see._

He slowly closed his left hand on top of the bandage, felt the looks of both men as they stared at him. Ignis spoke, his voice oddly calm.

“You didn’t get it checked out at the hospital? They could have given you a potion.”

He couldn’t think, couldn’t hear pass the roar in his ears, his brain demanding that he give them a response, anything.

“No, well, it’s uh… I didn’t want to bother anyone… Its just a…”

He stopped, his voice getting smaller and smaller and his felt the barcode burn, felt it break through the bandage in its attempt to make everyone see what Prompto really was.

_They will find out._

He fought back the panic, the booth instantly becoming too small of a space, too restricting for him.

 _If I take it off, they will see_.

He couldn’t run, couldn’t blow it off as nothing, couldn’t slide the band that Noct had given him over it and have no one question him.

_They will know._

He must have been shaking, must have given himself away, because Ignis’ voice broke through, peppered with concern.

_“Prompto.”_

He stopped, felt everything come to screeching halt.

He knew that voice. Knew that tone. Knew the way his name was said, could instantly tell all the emotions packed into it.

Noct used it. All the time.

He used it when Prompto had been hiding the fact that he was the worst eater in the whole world.

He had used it when Prompto had been dying alone from the pain of losing the only things that had come close to parents.

He had used it when he had found Prompto in front of the mirror, ashamed of the body that had couldn’t rid itself completely of the past.

Used it when Prompto had beat himself over not being able to handle the Crownsguard regiment.

Used it when Prompto had failed to hide his claustrophobia.

Used it when Prompto had tried to hide something that he hated, Noct giving him such a hurt look, like whatever it was hurting Prompto was actually hurting him too.

Ignis had done it, Prompto looking up to see the same face on him that Noct wore.

Pure hurt.

Not because of him.

Not because of something he had done.

Not because Prompto was a giant failure at anything and everything.

But _for him._

Like he was hurting because _he was._

The thought made him choke, made tears come to his eye as he stared at the older men.

Because it meant one thing.

He felt his whole world shatter, felt everything fall into a million pieces, felt like the stars were exploding and everything was crumbling down around him.

Because that face, Prompto knew what it meant.

Knew that it reflected both men’s feelings.

He felt all his control fall away, the panic flooding his entire being as his brain screamed his failure at him.

_THEY KNEW._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your muse leaves because, Gosh-dangit Noct, why did you run away!?
> 
> I tried to write this chapter so many times, it was ridiculous all because my muse was like, "Dude, lover boy left sunshine boi alone. Time to make some memories" and I was just like, "Can't we just write without the intention of like, destroying the hearts of my beautiful commenters? Who have pitchforks and will kill me?" "Nope."
> 
> So uh, here we are. 
> 
> I am so sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me and why I can't just give Prompto a happy ending for more than a few chapters...
> 
> My muse came back. She is a such a dick though. 
> 
> But it will probably get better. 
> 
> But Till Next Time!


	37. With Fights, It's Gonna Be A Dumb One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was it.
> 
> Noct snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know about this chapter... I am good with it but also not but also good with it...
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> Enjoy?

“Does Noct know?”

 

They had moved from the cafe, both Ignis and Gladio getting Prompto out before he had a full-on panic attack.

They had relocated to a fountain that didn’t have a lot of passersby, Gladio standing back and on the phone while Ignis sat with Prompto on the edge, waiting for him to calm all the way down. 

Now, with the panic managed down and his brain trying to run through all the scenarios that could possibly come from this, Prompto could only think of one thing.

“Does Noct know?”

Ignis simply nodded, the thought not needing to be put into words.

His barcode burned, the damn thing bleeding into him like the curse it was.

“So did you guys decide to handle me without the Prince?”

Ignis glanced at him, Gladio turning towards him while on the phone.

He knew it wasn’t fair, couldn’t stop the cold words from falling out. 

“I mean, that’s it right? Must be hard for the Prince to completely break off when we’ve been friends for years now. Probably bad for PR and all that right?”

“Prompto, you know that’s not fair.”

Prompto laughed, cringing at the way it was just a hollow echo, without emotion.

“I guess that’s why he ran away huh? Who would want to kiss a MT right?”

“Prompto.”

He felt the anger rise, felt the horrible twist in his stomach that he couldn’t get rid of.

“Well, that’s it right? Tell me I’m wrong.”

Gladio snapped something at whoever was on the other line, stuffing the phone in his pocket and standing in front of Prompto, his face a neutral line as he folded his hands in front of him.

“You’re wrong kid. And you know that.”

It felt horrible, being told that. 

There wasn’t even anger, Gladio voice holding nothing more than slight frustration. Ignis didn’t speak but Prompto could feel his eyes on him, could feel the man's emotions.

Not  _ because of  _ him.

But  _ for _ him.

Prompto bit his bottom lip, felt the tears slowly seep, heard the pounding in his heart, knew how he was shaking. 

“I’m not.”

Prompto stared down at the bandage, at that godforsaken mark underneath it.

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

Gladio was getting angry, Prompto could tell how he was growling out the words now, matching the tone that Prompto was giving him.

“I’m telling you, you’re wrong kid.”

“And I am telling you, I am not idiot Gladio!”

He glared at the man, hated how he didn’t find anything in that frowning face. 

Didn’t see anything that told him he was right.

Didn’t see anything but hurt.

Damn it.

_ Damn it _ .

“Do you really think we are that shallow?”

Prompto snapped to the side, Gladio and Ignis following to see Noct looking at them.

He looked angry at least, his face formed in a tight line that told Prompto he was trying hard not to snap.

Prompto looked down.

Stared at the floor.

“It’s not like that.”

“That isn’t what I asked.”

His voice was clipped, short and full of an anger that Prompto knew was only barely directed at him. 

His clenched his fists.

Noct sighed, Prompto hearing him walk over, could see his feet as he planted himself in front of him. 

“Do you really think we are that shallow?” 

“No.”

“That we would just toss you out? That we would just abandon you? Tell you ‘This is it, the end.’ and just leave?”

“No.”

“Did you think that we would just lock you up somewhere, because some sick psycho decided you were less than a human?”

“No.”

“Think that what, it was all over? I would be disgusted and drop you like a dirty rag?”

“No, it’s no-”

“Think that Gladio and Ignis would just drop you off somewhere and leave you?”

“No, Noct, go-”

“Think that we would just throw out the fact that we have been friends for literally years now?”

“No!”

“Then what!?”

Prompto stood up, feeling the anger choke his throat.

“I’m a MT! You know, the things we have been killing all this time!? The things that have been destroying Eos!? The things we hate with all our beings!?”

Noct glared at him.

“So what? Honestly Prompto, so fucking what? What went through your head, huh? What made you think that you couldn’t tell us? What was so god-damn frightening that you wouldn’t tell us!? That it took you almost dying for us to figure out!? That it literally took someone else for us to know!?”

Prompto scoffed.

“What was I supposed to tell you? That I am a monster? That I was destined to betray you and every other person in Lucis? That my only purpose in life was to be a killing machine!?”

Noct clenched his fists, his jaw set as he glared at him.

“Oh, so did you plan on killing us? Plan on stabbing us through the back one day? Plan on betraying Cor and Dad and all of Lucis? Was that your thought process!?”

“Gods, no Noct!”

“Then what? I don’t understand!”

“How would you understand? You’re a human.”

That was it.

Noct snapped, throwing himself onto him and launching them both into the fountain. 

They scrambled, Prompto feeling the hits that he was both giving and receiving, everything blurring as they tried not to drown. They rolled around a few times, both of their training out the window as they just fought. Shouts from probably Ignis and Gladio rose up, both men jumping in to pull them apart, Prompto feeling himself get wrenched away as Gladio wrapped his arms around him. He could see Ignis doing the same to Noct.

He had a bruise forming on his cheek, his clothes soaked through and he was holding his side. 

Prompto himself tasted blood, could feel his head pounding. 

They both stood there for a minute, Prompto feeling that anger leak away as he caught his breath. 

Ignis was scolding Noct, his face a stubborn pout as he muttered something. 

Gladio just sighed, releasing Prompto to check him over. 

“Geez kid. He got you good.”

Gladio touched his face, where a scratch was blossoming with blood. He then touched his hair, moved it aside to look at something on top. 

The thought came to him, and he instantly realized what had happened.

He turned to Noct, who was whisper-arguing with Ignis. 

“Dude.”

Noct turned to him. 

“What!?”

“Pulling hair is totally uncool.”

Noct blinked at him, sighed and just walked out of the fountain with Ignis following behind. 

“You punched me in the face.”

Prompto followed too, Gladio helping him out. 

A few people walked by, mostly whispering but no one bothered them.

“So did you!”

“Kicked me in my side.”

“You scratched my face.”

“You tried to drown me.”

“You were the one who pushed us into the water.”

“You were the one who wouldn't shut up.”

“You were the one who egged me on!”

“You were the one who were saying ridiculous things!”

“You were the one who ditched!”

“You tried to-!”

Noct cut off, his face heating up as he pouted and turned away. 

Prompto sighed. 

They were all soaking wet. 

He could feel his head pounding.

Noct was holding his side still. 

Ignis looked ready to blow a gasket. 

Gladio was done with everything.

“I’m an idiot.”

Noct sighed, flapping his clothes to get them to stop dripping.

“Yeah you kinda are.”

“Noct.”

Noct made a face at Ignis but stopped. Prompto nodded, looking at the sky.

It was kinda beautiful, the clouds moving around without bothering the sun.

“I hate all of you.”

“We all hate you too.”

“Noct!”

“What!”

Prompto laughed, everything slowly leaking out as he did.

“Noct, I hate you most of all.”

“Got it.”

Ignis smacked the back of his head.

“Gladio is next. I totally could have won that fight.”

Gladio just sighed, shaking his head.

“Ignis I hate least of all.”

Ignis smiled at him.

He looked down, saw the barcode that was still there.

He took a deep breath. 

_ They know. _

He looked at Noct, caught his eye, and Noct scowled at him, his hands still trying to dry his shirt.

“What?”

_ They know. _

“I feel a lot better now.”

“Speak for yourself.”

He laughed again, felt it sound a little more normal this time.

Noct sighed, giving up on his shirt and testing out his shoes. They squished and Noct groaned. 

“I hate you. Who fights in a fountain?”

“Idiots.”

“Shut up Gladio.”

"Children."

"Specs, please."

_ They know. _

Prompto laughed again, feeling everyone smile at him.

“We are idiots.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“I am.”

Noct looked at him, Prompto giving him a bright smile.

“Thanks. All of you.”

Noct’s blinked, his face taking on a blush, but he did smile back.

“Yeah.”

Prompto turned, stretched, felt the water begin to dry, his clothes and shoes feeling disgusting.

"Ah, I feel horrible! I don't want to get on a boat now!"

Noct groaned too.

"Me either."

"And its dusk! I don't feel like running!"

Ignis and Gladio both looked at the sky, their faces morphing into slight panic.

"We need to go!"

They instantly ran, leaving Prompto and Noct behind. Noct sighed, pointing at Prompto. 

"This is all your fault!"

Prompto just laughed, walking over to Noct and looking at them.

"Eh, should we go after them? Do you think they will leave without us?"

"Probably."

He looked at Noct, saw the bruise getting barker on his cheek. 

It was a good hit.

Noct looked at him too, his eyes going to his cut and then his hair. 

Prompto nudged him.

"Should we go then?"

Noct nodded, holding out his hand to him. 

"Probably."

It was his left hand.

Prompto looked down at it, looked back up.

"Do you want me to hold it or something?"

Noct blushed, but gestured at him.

"Just give me your hand."

He reached out, stopped when he realized it was his right.

He looked back up at Noct, who was just looking at him, waiting.

He put his hand on top of his, his barcode showing.

Noct slowly closed his hand around his own, squeezing it gently.

His barcode was still there. 

But Noct held on, pulling Prompto along as he began running after them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it was a weird thing but I guess it is enough? 
> 
> I don't know, they are grown men but they act like they are children. It is weird. 
> 
> And geez, come on Noct. Control your temper.


	38. With Luna, It's Really Just An Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto smiled, leaned forward, watching Noct the whole time.
> 
> “And I guess I should say it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! I am sorry for not doing anything yesterday, I was actually just chasing real life for a bit.
> 
> And take a look at the end notes, if you wouldn't mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a horrible surprise.

 

Not only had Prompto stopped sending her small but sweet texts about their journey, his messages littered with different photos from their trip, but it seemed that he wasn’t even answering her calls.  

They were late, Prompto’s last message clearing stating they were heading into the cliffsides that went straight to Galdin Quay - with pictures of the chocobo that Prompto had fallen in love with - being sent a week ago without so much of a heads-up to when they were arriving. 

She could feel it, a strange sense of forbidding climbing up her spine. It made her nervous every time she got a call, the new phone Noct had given her increasing her stress.

The Astrals were restless, their feelings of slight fear and nervous tension seeping into her.

She frowned, wondered if she should try again, when her phone rang.

She snatched it up, looking to see if the caller was Prompto. An unknown number stared up at her and she sighed, answering it.

“Hello?”

_ “Ah, Luna. How are you my dear?” _

She blinked at the phone before putting it back to her ear, smiling.

“Ah, King Regis. It has been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

He laughed, his voice slightly tired and a little sad.

_ “Oh no my dear, I am afraid there isn’t a lot of pleasure tonight. I have some serious news to discuss. Maybe you should sit down?” _

Luna felt her stomach chill, felt everything fall out of place as she took a seat and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

“What happened?”

 

-

 

“I am so glad these are waterproof.”

Prompto looked over and saw Noct messing around with his phone. There was still a bit of water on it, Noct swiping away the drops as he played his game. 

Prompto took out his own phone, looking over at Noct.

“How’d you get all your apps back on?”

Noct glanced up at him.

“Just sync it.”

“I don’t have the other phone. Kinda got blood all over it?”

Noct died, the end card telling him to try again when he could actually make a difference. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before turning to Prompto, reaching for his phone. 

“Let me see.”

Prompto let him have it, leaning close so he could see what he was doing.

Noct fiddled through the apps, yawning every once in awhile as he started the process of syncing for Prompto. He showed it to Prompto, moving the phone so they both could see.

“They have this new thing where your stuff is all saved on backup so if you lose or completely damage your phone, you can still grab all your stuff off it.”

A smiley face with a thumbs-up gave them the okay to use the phone again, Prompto watching as all his apps slowly began to appear on the new phone. 

He smiled, looking up at Noct. 

And realizing how close they actually were.

Noct had to lean his head away a little, his eyes looking up at Prompto with a smile.

“I can’t believe you are all tech-savvy but can’t handle phones.”

He had that dumb smirk on, the one that Prompto knew was more of a tease than actual words. 

The warmth came back, full-force, and everything seemed just right. Their bodies were right up next to each other. Their heads were barely an inch apart and Noct was looking back down at his phone, his wet hair starting to stick up as it dried and mingle into Prompto’s mess of blonde, watching as it began to blow-up.

“Ah dude, you phone looks like it’s going to explode. Why do you have so many social media things?”

“I like to share my experiences.”

“How lame.”

“Not as lame as running away from a kiss.”

Noct sputtered, looking up to argue when he stopped, realizing how close they were.

His face slowly rose to a slight pink, his eyes going wide.

Prompto smiled, leaned forward, watching Noct the whole time.

“And I guess I should say it.”

Noct cocked an eyebrow and Prompto leaned forward more, slowly moving from Noct’s lips to whisper in his ear.

_ “Me too.” _

Noct felt his heat up more, felt the breath against his ear, saw how Prompto moved away and gave him soft smile, all gentle affection and filled with adoration, his eyes squinting and his cheeks slowly turning pink too. His arms wrapped around Noct’s waist, and Prompto brought him against himself, his eyes closing.

He leaned forward, gently knocking foreheads.

_ “I love you too Noct.” _

Noct felt his head explode.

Prompto chuckled and shifted, Noct getting deja vu as he felt the heat from Prompto’s lips slowly come to meet his.

Ignis coughed behind them, Gladio giving them both a smirk. Further back, people were disembarking, some of them whispering as they watched them. 

“I would hate to ruin your little love session but maybe we would like to actually get off the boat?”

Noct made a small noise, his whole face exploding into a red stain as he pushed away from Prompto, gave him his phone back and took off from the group, his face down as he walked away.

Prompto laughed, chasing after him and Gladio simply gave Ignis a shrug before following after.

 

-

 

Noct was still blushing when they made it to Luna’s, his face not calming down from a slight pink as they entered the house, Luna smiling at all of them. 

They all walked in, Prompto whistling at the size of the place.

“Welcome everyone! How was your trip?”

Noct smiled at her.

“It was fun. Wild. Crazy. But fun.”

They talked for awhile, talking about their trips, Prompto showing all the photos he had backed up to the phone, Gladio giving her all the details about the camping, Ignis telling her about new recipes he had learned to make, Noct sharing different crazy things that went on. 

The accident came up eventually, Luna giving them all her two cents on not being contacted and everyone else telling the story with less anxiety now that it was all over, more saying it like a crazy adventure Noct and Prompto went on.

Luna sighed, giving both Prompto and Noct a look.

“I was so terrified when the King called me to tell me that Prompto was in the hospital!”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, giving her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry for scaring you Luna. I caused a lot of people some trouble.”

Noct sighed.

“You bet. It was the worst.”

“But! Something good came from all of it!”

Luna raised an eyebrow.

“And what could that be?”

Prompto smiled, looking at Noct. Noct looked and frowned, opening his mouth to say something.

Prompto blurted it out before he could stop him.

“Prom, don’t you da-”

“NOCT CONFESSED!”

There was a moment of silence and then Noct was wrestling Prompto, trying to suffocate him in a pillow from one of the sofas.

Luna blinked and then looked at Ignis and Gladio for confirmation.

“Is it true?”

Gladio shrugged and just smiled at them and Ignis gave a small nod.

Prompto had survived the pillow sentence, sitting on top of Noct and struggling to hold him back as he turned back to Luna.

“And he got embarrassed from a silly ki-IEEAAAAAH!”

His words dissolved into laughter, Noct instantly tickling the man and making him shriek. They started wrestling again, Ignis snapping at them when they started hitting furniture.

Luna watched as they caught their breath, Noct glaring at Prompto and getting smile in return.

She smiled at both of them, a small laugh bubbling up.

“Oh you guys.”

They talked longer after that, about everything and anything, everyone slowly winding down. Noct sat back down, Prompto sitting next to him and they were like they always were. 

At midnight, Ignis and Gladio called it a night, both men going to bed.

“Don’t stay up too late Noct.”

“Try not to attack the princess in the night Prompto.”

Luna smiled at both of them.

“Good night Gladio and Ignis. Sweet dreams. There are rooms down the hall to the right, one for everyone.”

“Good night Lady Lunafreya. To you as well.”

“Sweet dreams my Lady.”

They turned to the boys, Ignis pinning them with a look.

“Please act like adults, both of you.”

“He means keep it in your pants children.”

“Gladio, really.”

Noct groaned and Prompto gave a thumbs-up to them as they left.

After the door closed, Prompto leaned forward, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Now that the old farts are gone, let’s do something fun?”

 

Fun included playing games and watching things until the sun came up, Luna presenting Prompto with a new camera for getting out of the hospital. 

Prompto took pictures of everything, his camera slowly filling up with Altissa, Luna, Noct, a few pictures of the sleeping men, and random things.

Prompto had kept Luna and Noct awake, demanding that the best picture be of the sunrise. 

Now, with the sun slowly climbing higher into the air, all three on one of the balconies Luna had, their feet dangling over the edge as this particular one had no railing, Noct looked out, Luna silent next to him, Prompto asleep against him, his head leaning against his shoulder, his mouth slightly open and breathing steadily, his hand loosely holding Noct’s.

Luna glanced at them, her face breaking out into a smile for a minute before disappearing into a frown.

“I heard the King.”

Noct glanced at her.

“What did he say?”

“He told me about the accident. And… about Prompto’s mark.”

Noct nodded, slightly squeezing Prompto’s hand.

“Ah. And what do you think?”

Luna leaned down, looking at the ground below them.

“I think it is a sad thing. But nothing to change. Prompto is still as lively as he was. Still the same wonderfully happy man.”

“He is still Prompto. Still my friend.”

She turned to Noct, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Isn’t that right?”

Noct smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

They stayed there, silent and comfortable.

_ “Good things come to those that wait.” _

Luna nodded.

“Weren’t we taught that? From the beginning, as long as we stuck with something we could always find good things at the end. As long as we would wait and not give up, there’s always rainbows after rain. Gold at the end of the rainbow. A leprechaun to grant you wealth if you solve his riddle. Good fortune if you were able to walk away and find the rainbow’s end again.”

“You still remember all those weird stories?”

“Of course!”

She beamed at Noct, her eyes telling him everything.

“Didn’t you?”

Noct cocked his head.

Had he?

“Yeah.”

Silence came once again, Luna slowly standing and stretching.

“Hey Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you glad you waited?”

He looked at her.

She was looking out, her hands slowly reaching out to the sun, her smile bright as she continued.

“I am. I have been freed. Met friends who will stand by me through everything. Found allies to be by my side. Changed this world into something better. Destroyed the evil that has been plaguing Eos.”

“I have found a new life, a new love, a new purpose other than sacrificing my life for evil people’s purposes.”

“There has been many hard things, many horrible circumstances, many trials and tests. But I waited, fought through everything and now, look at all we have done!”

She gestured to Altissa, gestured to everything.

“The sun rises. The wind blows, the sea is calm and Nature grows. The daemons are kept at bay and your father is still here, protecting us all.”

She turned to Noct, her face bright and determined.

“I am here and I have waited a long time for this moment.”

“But I am glad I did.”

Noct nodded, turned back to the rising sun. 

Prompto was still sleeping, but he snuggled against his shoulder, held tighter to his hand.

“Yeah.”

“I am glad I waited too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off! *slams hand down on table* DANG IT IGNIS, THEY NEEDED TO KISS!
> 
> Secondly, I am kinda amazed at how this came out. It took me like five tries. Just writing out a good chapter and then deleting everything because it wasn't the chapter I _wanted_! It was hard!
> 
> Third, Prompto confessed everyone. Almost got a kiss but my boy did it. Cor would be proud as he tore Noct limb from limb.  
> Third Part Two, yes, Iggy and Gladio were watching them the whole time on the boat. Just let them have their moment until Iggy's Mama Senses tingled and he effectively cockblocked them.
> 
> Fourth and Foremost!  
> I am so so happy that everyone who enjoyed this gave a kudos or a comment or really just read it because even my hits are amazing fuel for me, you don't even know!  
> I am glad (and very sad) to announce that this fic has reached its full circle, because to me, this is an end for it. Not exactly what I planned, not really how I might have wanted it but it did come and I am kinda happy with this ending. Even if they didn't kiss. Even if Iggy didn't get to cockblock them 100 times. Even if Cor couldn't tear Noct limb from limb because, Prompto. Even if Regis couldn't tease his son.  
> I feel like this is a good end. And maybe I will write more random drabble sequence, hidden angst, lovely nerds, blushing!Noct, forward!Prompto, chocobro fanfics for everyone. Maybe I will just see what you guys want and do some requests or something. I don't know.  
> But 38 wonderful chapters and geez, I want to make this go on so many tangents still, there will probably be more to it after this. 
> 
> Fifth, thank you to @Elios for the wonderful story idea! 
> 
> Sixth, thank you to the wonderful and amazing @Shiary for all of the wonderful ideas! I am sorry I couldn't incorporate most of them in the story. I will have to make it up to you one day. 
> 
> Seventh, to the amazing people who commented and gave me love ~~and lava and pitchforks and threats~~ because you guys kept me going!  
>  @cacheek, @AllroundYaoiFangirl, @tila, @Agnus_Pulley, @Stellar_N_Fantasy, @L_The_other_consulting_detective, @treya_barton, @YamiJay, @read4everz, @Finalay, @ActingJester, @Edrela, @ellay_gee, @aelost, @Reflection, @CuppyTheDinosaur, @Cat, @Wild_Card_Writing, @Autumn_Fire, @ryoko126 and everyone I might have missed! 
> 
> Eighth, no! I am not crying! You're crying! *throws bowl of onions through screen* Now, we are all crying! I hate endings! Shut up! 
> 
> And finally, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and didn't like, die and go somewhere else because of my horrible writing and angst surprise attacks! 
> 
> Maybe we meet again in this wonderful Archive of Our Own.
> 
> Till Next Time!

**Author's Note:**

> So another edit!
> 
> I am so sorry for those of you who had any amount of trouble reading because of the centered style. 
> 
> I fixed it and hope no one will die from it not being centered. 
> 
> I write better when it is (the reason it is like that in the first place) but I write it out somewhere else and paste it in here so it is fine with me to change this. Simple and very easy to do!
> 
> I apologize again and hope everyone can enjoy it!


End file.
